Bella y Alice: dos niñas mal
by Lena Duchannes Moon
Summary: Bella está en problemas. Después de un cabello quemado y un bar quemado, es enviada junto con su BFF, Alice a un internado. Ambas están decididas a irse pero empiezan a forjar lazos que ponen en duda sus planes de fugarse e irse a una playa. Habrá travesuras, una nueva amiga, chicos de en sueño, novias celosas, chicas populares, rivalidad, un acosador, problemas y más problemas
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Internado Cullen**

Alice y yo estábamos acostadas en mi cama.

Había pasado un día de perros.

Primero: mi novio me puso el cuerno con mi amiga Jessica. No estaba de humor ese día a lo cual decidí vengarme. Ni si quiera me gustaba Mike pero lo hice porque eso no me lo esperaba de Jessica. Sabía que era una zorra pero nunca pensé que lo sería con mi novio y que me haría esas jaladas.

Segundo: las cosas no habían salido bien. Mi venganza tuvo defectos, chiquitos. Decidí quemar el cabello de Jessica, del cual ella está orgullosa; pero en un intento por apagar el incendio ella empezó a correr por todos lados e incendió las cortinas que a su vez empezaron a extender el fuego.

Tercero: logramos apagar el fuego en la cabeza de Jessica pero el bar de mi amigo no corrió con la misma suerte. Fulano que está enojado conmigo por incendiar su bar. Pero no es mi culpa que Jessica sea tan idiota y que empezara a correr por todos lados. El alcohol y el fuego no hacen buena combinación. Ahora Jacob no me habla y eso va a ser por mucho tiempo.

Cuarto y para acabarla de rematar: mi papá me va a enviar a un internado que está en Forks. Al parecer pagó los daños y todo quedó olvidado, pero no así quedó mi tormentoso pasado.

El único consuelo que me queda es que Alice y yo iremos al mismo internado.

—Creo que a Jessica le van a tener que comprar una peluca —dijo Serena con voz de fingida lastima a lo cual reí.

—Se lo merece pero creo que Jacob no me va a volver a hablar en lo que resta de su vida.

—Te va a perdonar, lo sé.

No sabía de donde sacaba esa confianza Alice pero era un alivio. Nunca apostaría contra Alice porque ella tiene un don. Parece que usa magia y ve el futuro.

—Alice…

—Bella…

—Me alegra que vayas a ese internado conmigo

—Haremos que nos expulsen pero más adelante… Por el momento debemos parecer arrepentidas y que aceptamos el castigo.

—Por si acaso creo que debemos llevar bien escondidos nuestros teléfonos, iPods, dinero y creo que también una que otra botella de tequila. No se sabe cuándo se nos apetezca una piña colada.

—Bella, creo que debemos llevar todo disfrazado. Las botellas son rompibles. Bastará con que vaciemos los frascos de jarabe y pongamos el tequila ahí. Mi papá tiene pequeñas botellas de alcohol que dan en los aviones. Puedo desaparecer unas cuantas.

—También debemos de llevar todo escondido y en orden. ¿Qué te parece si después del internado nos escapamos a alguna playa en México?

—¡Perverso! Creo que estaría bien Cancún porque he leído en twitter que Acapulco se ha vuelto una parodia de Gossip Girl.

—Es cierto, no sé por qué la televisión está muy mal en México. Hay libros, hay historias y ellos prefieren utilizar las ideas de otros a arriesgarse a hacer cosas buenas. Obvio que yo ni muerta me atrevo a ver eso de Gossip Girl Acapulco.

Nos reímos y eso estuvo bien hasta que mi papá entró por la puerta y sabía de sobra que en ese momento. Tanto Alice como yo recibiríamos un regaño monumental de Charlie.

El rostro de Charlie se tornó rojo pero ni siquiera lo escuché. Sabía que no iba a terminar hasta que su rostro se pusiera de un azul a causa de los gritos.

Miré de reojo a Alice que no podía contener la risa. Ni yo que disimulé con una falsa tos.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso?! ¡Bella! Pudo haber pasado una desgracia pero eso al parecer ni siquiera te importa. Alice… tú eras una buena niña y mi hija fue una mala influencia para ti.

—No voy a tolerar que me quiten méritos. Me costó mucho corromperte —murmuró Alice para que sólo yo escuchara.

—Para ser tan pequeña, eres una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Para ser tan torpe, creo que eres mi complemento. Somos un equipo. Seremos mejores amigas.

—El dragón no se da cuenta de nada. Sigue gritando, no sé qué dice.

—Algo acerca de que nos va a mandar a un reformatorio militar.

—¿Le estás poniendo atención?

—Sólo fue por un par de segundos.

Conforme hablábamos, Charlie seguía con su discurso. Para nosotras era fácil hacer muecas graciosas cada que Charlie se volteaba a regañar a la otra. Al final Charlie se dio la vuelta a lo que no esperamos y empezábamos a bailar o hacer muecas burlonas.

Mientras Charlie seguía gritando empezamos a hacer una competencia de quien le ponía los cuernos al final nos terminó descubriendo.

Alice y yo nos miramos. Esperando el momento…

_Piensa en cualquier cosa… Piensa en algo serio, _pensé.

Ni Alice ni yo pudimos resistir. Las dos empezamos a carcajearnos y no pudimos controlarnos. Charlie se puso morado y salió dando un portazo.

Mi estómago me dolía por las carcajadas y Alice se sobaba a causa de la risa.

Pronto Alice se tuvo que ir. No sin antes darle una disculpa a Charlie. Envidiaba eso de Alice, ella siempre se ganaba a las personas con su carita de perrito abandonado. Ni Charlie se resistía.

Alice tenía un encanto.

Empecé a empacar y a acomodar las cosas. Busqué como loca un viejo celular para hacerlo pasar como mío si es que me quitaban mi teléfono. Metí mi celular, mi iPod, mis audífonos, mis cargadores en mis botas que usaba como pantuflas.

Mi ropa ya estaba acomodada. Iba a llevar algo abrigador pero no pasado de moda.

En mis cosas escondí muy bien todo lo que fuera prohibido incluidos mis ahorros. Y, para no levantar sospechas, puse mi viejo celular, mi descompuesto iPod y cosas que fueran vistas como prohibidas para no levantar sospechas.

_Pueden registrar mi bolso y así no mi equipaje. Normalmente uno cree que su bolso es un lugar seguro pero no. Uno nunca sabe, _pensé aliviada.

Charlie seguía enojado pero se le iba a pasar.

**~oOo**

La mañana llegó y Alice llegó a mi casa para que Charlie nos llevara al aeropuerto.

Los padres de Alice casi no le ponían atención así como mi mamá. Bien podía desaparecer con Alice y ninguno se daría cuenta, sólo Charlie lo haría.

Para Alice, Charlie era la figura paterna y materna que no tenía en casa.

Cuando llegó la hora de abordar el avión, Charlie se despidió de nosotras.

—Mis pequeñas, las voy a extrañar.

—También nosotras —contuve las lágrimas.

—Gracias por hablar con mis padres, Charlie. No podría vivir sin Bella.

—Hagan un esfuerzo por no ser tan rebeldes. En esa academia van a aprender lo que yo no les he podido enseñar. En primera, porque no soy mujer.

—¿Lo dices porque nos enseñaste a escupir como hombre? —preguntó Alice.

Charlie se puso rojo.

—Pueden olvidar ya eso —gruñó.

Ambas reímos.

—Nunca lo olvidaremos —respondí—, todo lo que sabemos es gracias a ti.

—Nunca nos avergonzaremos de eso —dijo Alice—. Además todo lo que nos ha enseñado nos ha servido de algo.

—Niñas, no den problemas en el internado.

—No lo haremos —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

El momento duró un largo rato.

Iba a extrañar a Charlie al igual que Alice.

Escuchamos el llamado para abordar y nos fuimos.

Sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento me caí en cuenta que Charlie era importante para mí.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, Alice y yo empezamos a llorar.

—No quiero irme —sollozó Alice,

—Ni yo… Voy… a… extrañar a… Char… lie —los sollozos no me dejaban hablar.

Seguimos así un buen rato.

Los pasajeros al igual que las azafatas nos daban miradas curiosas.

—¡A sus asuntos! —grité.

—¡Respeten nuestro momento de sufrimiento! —dijo Alice mostrando su medio dedo.

No pude evitar reír y los pasajeros al igual que las azafatas retiraron sus miradas curiosas.

—Alice, tenemos que hacer que nos expulsen. Ya extraño a Charlie.

—Yo también. Nunca pensé que lo fuera decir pero de verdad extraño a Charlie. Pero debemos mantener el plan. Por lo menos un tiempo. Charlie se va a desilusionar si regresamos antes.

—Pero si no nos expulsan, vamos a escapar.

Le mostré a Alice mi dedo meñique y ella a su vez enredó su dedo meñique con el mío.

—Hecho —murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

El transcurso pasó sin novedades ya que nos quedamos dormidas un rato.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles a la una de la tarde.

Cuando descendimos del avión dos tipos con un cartel nos esperaban. El primer tipo era un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes con mi nombre en el cartel. El segundo era un alto de cabellos color miel que tenía en su cartel el nombre de Alice.

—Papacito, se andan cayendo los ángeles —me murmuró al oído Alice.

—El cobrizo es mío y no comparto —le murmuré a Alice.

—Ni lo discuto que el fortachón largucho es mío. Con eso si aguanto unos meses en el internado. A ése ya le eché el diente.

No salíamos de nuestro asombro cuando los chicos nos identificaron.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Edward Cullen y mi compañero es Jasper Hale.

—Hola, venimos por ustedes dos —dijo Jasper con acento sureño.

—Al cielo, a donde quieras. He visto que te vas a enamorar de mí y que serás el padre de mis hijos —dijo Alice a lo que me quedé con la boca abierta.

Jasper se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada de Alice.

No salía de mi asombro. Alice nunca había sido tan directa con un hombre. Había tenido sus affaires pero nunca había sido tan lanzada ni había hablado con esa seguridad a nadie.

Edward fue el primero en recomponerse de su asombro.

—Vayamos por su equipaje. ¿Jasper?

Jasper pareció salir de su aturdimiento y se fue directo a donde el equipaje era descargado.

—Volvemos en un minuto —nos dijo Edward.

Asentí hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes.

Edward se fue y yo me quedé anonada.

—Creo que me enamoré —dijo Alice.

—Igual yo —dije suspirando.

—No sé pero empiezo a creer que esto no es un castigo y más bien es un premio. Esto es el cielo.

Asentí en acuerdo.

Los chicos llegaron con nuestras dos maletas.

¡Dios, son muy fuertes!

Los seguimos en silencio mientras que Alice y yo los mirábamos como niñas tontas.

Llegamos a un Volvo plateado y ellos empezaron a maniobrar para que entraran las cuatro maletas.

—Lo siento Jasper pero tendrás que cargar una maleta en el asiento del copiloto —dijo Edward.

—No hace falta —respondí—. Alice pude ir en mis piernas. Es ligera y no me molestaría pasar los próximos cuarenta minutos así.

—No, no hace falta. Ella puede ir en mis piernas —repuso Jasper.

Estuvo decidido y Alice no cabía de la emoción.

—Para que no digas que no hago nada por ti —le murmuré en el oído a Alice.

Alice dio saltitos de emoción mientras la maleta que estaba sumamente pesada, descansaba en el asiento trasero.

El camino a Forks duró como cuarenta minutos pero al parecer el internado Cullen estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Todo es ese lugar era verde, nublado y frío. Al perecer llueve constantemente.

Para mi horror no había nada en ese lugar. No cines, no tiendas de música… nada. Al parecer el único lugar en donde podías encontrar algo decente era en Port Ángeles.

Llegamos a un lugar en donde todo al parecer era bosque y el Volvo empezó a aminorar la marcha.

Frente a nosotras se encontraba una enorme barda roja con alambres de púas. Como si fuera una prisión.

Un enorme portón de madera se abrió y dejó ver una mansión de en sueño de color blanco.

Rápidamente me llegó a la mente la casa de Foxworth Hall.

—¿Alice, no te recuerda la casa de Foxworth Hall?

—¿Qué? —respondió ella.

—Ya sabes, la de el libro que te conté. Flo…

—Flores en el ático —me interrumpió Edward.

—Ah, sí, ésa. La abuela me da miedo —respondió Alice.

—Igual a mí —respondí.

—Tranquilas, aquí no hay abuela. Están a salvo, muñecas de Dresde.

—Prefiero Dollanganger —dije yo.

El volvo se detuvo y frente al internado se encontraban tres mujeres esperando y un hombre.

La primera mujer se veía de unos treinta de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, la segunda era una belleza rubia de cuerpo espectacular, la tercera era una rubia rojiza que respingaba y hombre era un rubio de ojos azules y muy guapo, tenía un aire de tranquilidad y su sonrisa era gentil y contagiosa.

—Buenos tardes, soy el director Carlisle Cullen —se presentó el rubio guapo— y ella es la subdirectora Esme Cullen.

La mujer de cabellera caramelo se acercó a nosotras y nos saludó efusivamente.

—Un gusto conocerlas —dijo Esme.

Alice y yo sonreímos tímidamente.

—Me llamo Rosalie Hale y soy prefecta —dijo acercándose la rubia.

—Y yo soy Tanya Denali y soy la presidenta de clase. Cualquier duda o queja sean tan amables de informarme —dijo con suficiencia y petulancia.

—¿No que no había abuela? —me acerqué a murmurarle a Alice.

A lo que Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo dimos una risita.

—¿Disculpa? —a Tanya no le hizo gracia.

—No es nada, Tanya. Es sólo que Isabella encuentra en la casa un parecido con la de un libro que leyó.

La cara de Tanya dejaba en claro que le gustaba Edward y a mí me dieron ganas de jalarla de los pelos y quitarle esa sonrisita tonta.

—A Isabella le gusta que le digan Bella —puntualizó Alice.

Edward me miró y yo asentí una vez.

—Bueno, no hagamos esperar y vamos a llevar a las chicas a su dormitorio —declaró Carlisle.

* * *

**Ya estuvo!**

**Estoy tan feliz y satisfecha con esta historia y voy a continuar con más caps al rato.**

**Calculo que para las 10 pm ya habré publicado más pero ya veré, aunque sea un cap al rato lo publico.**

**XOXO**

**Lena**


	2. Chapter 2: Dando la bienvenida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dando la bienvenida**

Carlisle nos llevó por un amplio corredor hasta detenerse en una puerta de color caoba.

―Esta va a ser su habitación y van a compartirla con Rosalie ―dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa cómplice.

Si nos tocaba separadas, haríamos lo que fuera con tal de quedar juntas. Alice y yo en momentos de desesperación, nada bueno sale de eso. Lo sé muy bien.

―¿No te da gusto que por fin alguien va a querer compartir cuarto contigo? ―preguntó Tanya a Rosalie con voz melosa pero malintencionada.

Antes de que Rosalie le respondiera, lo hice yo.

―¡Por Dios santo! Rosalie, este es el mejor cuarto de todo el internado. Me gusta. Sólo lo mejor para las que se lo merecen.

―Rosalie, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien ―le dijo Alice.

Al parecer Rosalie era muy cerrada con el mundo pero pude ver que estaba agradecida de nuestra intervención.

Tenía la sospecha que Tanya quería estar en ese cuarto pero no supe por qué. A leguas se notaba que ella y Rosalie no se caían bien.

―La sección de hombres empieza a dos puertas. La de Carlisle y la mía está ahí y tenemos un sueño ligero ―dijo Esme.

―Nuestros cuartos están al lado por si necesitan algo ―murmuró Jasper con acento sureño―. Edward y yo también tenemos el sueño ligero.

_Misterio resuelto,_ pensé.

―Entonces nos van a poder contar un cuento antes de dormir ―le murmuré a Alice a lo que ella asintió efusivamente.

―¿Decían? ―preguntó Esme.

―Que… que bueno va a ser porque me gusta hacer nuevos amigos ―repuse.

―SÍ, a Bella y a mí nos encanta hacer amigos y amigas.

―¡Qué bueno! Les daré un espacio en la merienda para que hablen ― Carlisle estaba emocionado.

―Ese salió de una caja de buenos deseos ―le murmuré a Alice.

―Ajá ―asintió.

―Bueno chicas, las dejaremos desempacar pero disculpen la intrusión pero necesitamos revisar sus bolsos. Hay cosas que no están permitidas aquí ―dijo avergonzado Carlisle.

―No hay problema ―coreamos Alice y yo, mostrando nuestros bolsos.

Fue una buena idea prevenirnos.

Carlisle empezó a sacar cosas de mi bolso. Sacó mi iPod, mi celular, mis cremas, ¡lubricantes!... Carlisle miró extrañado.

No recordaba eso ahí. Hasta que caí en la cuenta que eran de la perra de Jessica que me los había encargado en mi bolso una vez.

¡Joder! Alice estaba atacada de la risa y al parecer el director nunca había visto lo que era un lubricante.

―Es para… la alergia ―repuse.

―¿Tienes alergias? ―preguntó alarmada Esme―. ¡Tú expediente no dice nada sobre alergias!

―Bueno… es que eso se debe a que soy alérgica a… ¡al pasto!

―Explícate… ―comentó divertido Edward.

―Bueno, a veces y dependiendo del pasto me da comezón en las piernas. Nunca he sabido a qué se debe pero sólo es concierto tipo de pasto. Sospecho que aquí no va a pasar eso pero más vale prevenir.

Siguieron buscando y encontraron mis anticonceptivos…

Todos voltearon a verme.

―¿Qué? Machacas y los pones en el acondicionador. Hice una apuesta y tengo que tener el cabello largo. Los anticonceptivos hacen que el cabello crezca y se vea sano.

Siguieron buscando en mi bolso y para mi vergüenza, encontraron mis tampones. Desvié la mirada.

Cuando terminaron fueron por el bolso de Alice.

Para su vergüenza, le encontraron una enorme tira de condones.

―Alice, ¿sigues conservando eso?

―¿Qué? Está autografiado por mis actores favoritos. Mira ―le arrebató la tira a Carlisle―. Esta es la firma de Leo DiCaprio.

―Alice, tuviste a Leo aterrorizado con tus saltitos y efusividad.

―¿Eso no es lo mismo que hiciste con Matthew Bellamy?

―Ese es un caso especial. ¡Era Matthew!

―¿Y qué me dices de Katy Perry? Te disfrazaste de bailarina exótica. Terminamos en la comisaria de tu padre por esa razón.

―Ni me lo recuerdes que sigo vetada en ese bar.

―Bella, le hiciste creer que eras eso y terminaste chocando su Ferrari.

―Debía de proteger mi orgullo.

―Orgullo protegido, si mejor te hubieras disfrazado de novia dark.

―Alice ya te dije que esas cosas de las novias me dan ñañaras.

―Bella… Alice… Su debate es interesante pero las dejamos para que terminen de desempacar ―murmuró Carlisle.

Todos nos miraban atónitos.

Carlisle le retiró la tira de condones a Alice de la mano.

―Los tengo contados, ¡eh!

No quise ver la reacción de Carlisle. Además de que estaba a punto de carcajearme.

Todos salieron menos Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

―Es de confianza ―coreamos y la abrazamos.

―¡Bienvenida al club! ―dijo Alice.

―Gracias ―murmuró Rosalie―. Las ayudaré a desempacar. Ah y lamento que les hayan quitado sus aparatos. Normalmente yo escondo los míos en mis botas.

Alice y yo la miramos emocionadas. Como un rayo nos dirigimos a nuestras maletas. Tomé mis botas y Alice las suyas. Vaciamos el contenido.

Rosalie nos miró con los ojos como platos.

―Nunca llegué a pensar que encontraría a alguien tan inteligente como yo. O debería decir, a ustedes dos.

―Bueno, la verdad es que hemos visto películas y series ―dije.

―Sí, uno nunca sabe.

Terminamos de acomodar la ropa y demás en cuestión de minutos. Nuestras maletas estaban bajo la cama.

Cuando tuve tiempo me di cuenta de que las camas estaban acomodadas una al lado de la otra. Junto con sus despectivos baúles, mesitas de noche y mantas.

Todo era clásico pero conservaba un toque moderno.

Decidimos poner bajo llave nuestras preciadas municiones. Para mi sorpresa, Alice había traído una licuadora para hacer las bebidas.

―Alice, eres una fuerza de la naturaleza ―murmuré sorprendida.

Rosalie nos miró sorprendida. Pero no había nada en su mirada que dijera que nos iba a delatar. Rosalie, era leal a sus amigas, Nosotras ya lo éramos.

Conforme fuimos acomodando Rose nos contó que sus padres querían casarla con un fulano llamado Royce, al no aceptar la mandaron al internado con su hermano. Sus padres esperaban que al estar en contacto con Royce, ella pudiera enamorarse.

Rose siguió con sus historias hasta llegar a…

―Tanya ha estado detrás de Edward desde hace mucho pero él la convence de que sean como tratantes a una relación, Jasper tiene como novia a Maria y a mi parecer, no me agrada esa relación. Maria lo trata como si fuera su títere. Deben de tener cuidado de Royce, James, Victoria, Laurent y Tanya. Ella jura que no es amiga de ellos pero a mí no me convence. Tanya no es como sus hermanas Irina y Kate. Ah y sus padres dan clases aquí. Carmen da todo lo que va desde redacción, literatura y demás. Eleazar da todo lo que tenga que ver con Matemáticas y Física. Esme da la clase de Arte y Carlisle Biología. Los demás profesores son pasables siempre y cuando se mantengan tranquilas.

―Rose y Jasper… ¿ama a María? ―preguntó Alice con cuidado.

Rose pareció sospesar la respuestas que iba a dar antes de hablar.

―Creo que mi hermano no sabe lo que es el amor y tiene un mal concepto. Maria lo trata como a un títere. Creo que Maria lo engaña con Laurent pero eso no lo he podido probar. Espero que mi hermano encuentre pronto el amor porque de lo contrario va a vivir una existencia de la fregada.

Supe que Alice estaba más que interesada en Jasper.

―Jasper necesita que alguien le enseñe lo que el amor es y le sane esas heridas que le ha hecho esa perra ―murmuró Rose.

―Y… ¿Edward? ―pregunté.

―Bueno de no ser porque el año pasado le hizo caso a María, diría que es gay. No le ha hecho caso a nadie. Tanya llenó ese puesto o pretende hacerlo pero todos saben que Edward no se anima del todo porque ella es bien zorra con el primer pantalón que ve.

―Edward, ¿lo sabe?

―A decir verdad, creo que es más ciego que nada. Aunque es muy perceptivo en muchas cosas. Me sorprende que no haya llegado a darse cuenta de que Tanya es una zorra.

―Y dinos, Rose… ¿hay alguien especial para ti?

―Sí, mi EmmyPooh.

―¿Quién? ―coreamos.

―Se llama Emmet y es el maestro de gimnasia. De momento mantenemos una relación escondida porque es el hijo del director. Espero con ansía el momento para salir del internado. Emmet me prometió que saliendo él va a tener todo arreglado para poder casarme y fugarme con él.

Rosalie se apresuró y sacó de su mesita de noche un anillo con un diamante enorme. El corte era de muchas caras y por lo que sabía un diamante de ese tamaño y con esas características, era muy caro. Emmet debía amarla.

―¡Es precioso! ―coreamos las tres.

―Sí, ya cuento los días para poder casarme. Quiero de verdad a Emmet. Mi vida con él sería perfecta. Emmet es mi complemento, es mi cómplice y mi amante ―Rosalie se sonrojó con lo último.

―Nos da gusto, Alice yo hemos esperado a sentir algo así.

Sonreímos. Soñando con el momento en el que encontraríamos amor. Justo como lo hizo Rosalie.

**~oOo~**

El comedor estaba abarrotado por los estudiantes que estaba separados. Había una sección de mujeres y otra de hombres.

Alice y yo caminamos por todo el comedor.

Agradecía a Rosalie y a Alice que le hicieron modificaciones a mi uniforme.

Ahora caminaba y orgullosa, mostraba mis piernas al igual que mis dos amigas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que dejaba claro que era para las que estaban en el último año.

Al poco rato una cabellera cobriza llamó mi atención caminando al lado de Tanya.

Desvié la mirada, con fastidio.

Alice se tensó a mi lado y supe la razón. Jasper venía acaramelado con Maria. ¡Dios! El hombre parecía perrito faldero.

En la mesa pude divisar a Carlisle, a Esme y a un chico de musculatura pronunciada. Parecía levantador de pesas.

―Ahora entiendo por qué le dices EmmyPooh ―le murmuré a Rose.

Al comedor entraron una pareja.

―Ellos son los padres de Tanya, Kate e Irina ―murmuró Rose.

Cuando el comedor estuvo lleno, Carlisle se levantó.

―Antes de empezar con la cena. Me gustaría presentarles a dos nuevas estudiantes que vienen desde Phoenix, Arizona. Les presento a las señoritas Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon.

A regañadientes nos levantamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta situarnos frente a todos.

―¿Pueden presentarse? Comenten algo de ustedes ―dijo Carlisle.

―Bueno… estamos aquí porque una venganza nos salió mal. La idea era quemarle el cabello a Jessica, que se metió con mi ex novio, pero en el proceso incendiamos el bar de nuestro buen amigo Jacob ―dije con una mueca.

―Sí, de verdad sentimos haber quemado el bar de Jacob. Ahora Jacob está enojado con nosotras y no nos va a volver a hablar en tropecientos años ―intervino Alice.

―De verdad lamentamos eso, menos lo de Jessica. Se lo merecía la muy perra.

Dicho eso todos se pusieron a reír.

Miré de soslayo a Carlisle que presionaba el tabique de su nariz.

―Ah y ambas somos Virgo ―dijo Alice.

―Es cierto y nos gusta el vodka, tequila… am…

―También nos gustan los perros, por algo queremos a Jacob. Pero nos va a perdonar… Lo he visto.

―Ah y nos gusta Muse… Ah y tenemos una banda.

―Aunque nuestros instrumentos se quemaron en el incendio. ¿Qué le costaba a Jessica quedarse quieta? Pero no, tenía que correr por todos lados.

Todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas, pero es que Alice y yo teníamos verborrea. Nos salía.

―Ah y nacimos con tres minutos de diferencia ―dije.

―Sí y desde entonces somos las mejores amigas.

―Para siempre ―dijimos coreando.

Nos abrazamos efusivamente y bajamos dando saltitos.

Carlisle no salía de su estado hasta que llegamos y nos sentamos con Rose.

―Chicas, parecían niñas chiquitas ―murmuró Rose―, pero a mí me gusta.

Ambas sonreímos y pudimos ver que Carlisle se recomponía de la vergüenza ajena.

La cena siguió en silencio pero notaba las miradas de curiosidad de los demás.

Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ni Jasper podía apartar la mirada de Alice.

Quien destilaba miel era Rosalie. Cada que podía se lanzaba miradas significativas a Emmet.

Subimos a nuestro dormitorio por grupo. Las de primer año iban a la delantera, seguidas por las de segundo y nosotras las de tercero.

Cuando entré junto con las chicas, me di cuenta de que Edward venía detrás de mío.

Edward pasó y me miró por unos instantes antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su dormitorio.

―Bien, chicas ―me volteé a mirarlas en complicidad―, ¿listas para jugar un rato antes de dormir?

Alice y Rosalie rodaron sus ojos pero se apuntaron.

―¿A qué vamos a jugar? ―preguntaron inocentemente al mismo tiempo.

―Verdad o reto ―respondí.

Algo me decía que la iba a pasar muy bien y por la cara de Alice pasó la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Sé que ayer dije que iba a publicar pero ayer tuve un día complicado.**

**De todas formas hoy dejp dos caps en ofrenda de paz.**

**XOXO**

**Lena**


	3. Chapter 3: Verdad o reto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Verdad o Reto**

Nos apresuramos a cambiarnos de ropa y nos pusimos las pijamas.

Rosalie se puso un baby doll bastante provocativo, Alice se puso un top con su cachetero y yo me puse mi top con unos boxers.

Nos sentamos en medio de la habitación en círculo.

Sacamos una parte de nuestras municiones de tequila. La que no cumpliera le tocaba un shot.

―Empecemos ―demandé.

―Bella, ¿verdad o reto? ―preguntó Rose.

―Verdad.

―¿Te gusta Edward? ―preguntó Rose.

―Sí, me gusta y el tipo está camable.

―¿Camable? ―preguntó Rose.

―Se refiere a que está bueno para llevárselo a la cama ―respondió Alice con suficiencia.

―Rose, ¿verdad o reto? ―cuestioné.

―Verdad.

―¿Tu y el largucho musculoso han…? ―levanté mis cejas insinuando.

―A todas horas y cada que estamos solos.

Alice y yo nos miramos antes dar grititos de emoción.

―Bien, me toca ―dijo Rose volteándose a ver a Alice―. ¿Verdad o reto?

―Reto.

Abrí mis ojos.

―Bien, te reto a que vayas y traigas chocolates que están escondidos en la cocina, en el tercer cajón a mano derecha. Son los chocolates de Emmet y Edward. Trae todos.

―¿Cómo sabes que son de ellos? ―pregunté.

―Porque mami se los trae y los deja ahí para que sus bebés los tome. Esta tarde la vi dejando un bulto.

―¿El fortachón es hijo de la directora? ―preguntó Alice.

Rose asintió.

Alice se levantó decidida y en silencio abrió la puerta. La seguimos con cautela hasta la puerta. Alice, se perdió en la oscuridad.

―Sabes, Rose… Se me acaba de ocurrir un reto. Y es muy excitante.

Rose abrió los ojos con el brillo de la oscuridad en ellos.

Le hice señas de que le diría en cuanto Alice volviera.

Pasaron quince minutos y Alice no volvía.

Empecé a dar vueltas por todo el dormitorio.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y Alice entró.

―¿Qué pasó? ―la cuestionamos.

Alice alzó sus manos con el gran bulto de chocolates.

Dimos unos cuantos brinquitos por la victoria.

―Me tardé porque acabo de ver a una tipa de cabellos rojos y un tipo rubio, muy atractivo, besándose en la despensa. Traté de no hacer ruido pero por poco me descubren. Se estaban fajando.

―Alguien tuvo faje… ―canturreé.

―Seguramente son James y Victoria ―dijo Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

―Las manzanas podridas que mencionaste hace rato ―dijo Alice.

―Bien, pues seamos unas manzanas podridas un rato ―dije paseando la vista―. Las reto a que vayamos al cuarto de nuestros vecinos y nos acerquemos a darles un beso sin despertarlos.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura.

―Te dije, Rose que sería excitante. Pero debemos ser cuidadosas y hacer el menor ruido posible. Obviamente tu Rose iras con Emmet y tu Alice con tu adorado Jasper ―suspiré―. Yo iré con Edward.

Las tres asentimos.

Salimos con mucho cuidado y mirando a ambos lados, en busca de alguien en el pasillo.

Caminamos de puntitas al dormitorio de los chicos.

Abrí la puerta con suavidad y entramos.

Los tres se hallaban en un profundo sueño.

Miré a Rosalie quien a oscuras me dijo dónde estaba Edward y a Alice dónde estaba Jasper.

Caminé de puntillas a la cama de Edward. Con sumo cuidado me subí a su cama y me puse a horcajadas, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Dejé en su mesita de noche el bulto con los chocolates.

Su cara estaba suavizada. No había emoción alguna más que la tranquilidad de su sueño.

Sentí el impulso de acercarme y darle una suave caricia a su mejilla. Su piel estaba suave y al acercarme, me embriagué con su aroma. Su aroma me golpeó en el rostro. Como acto reflejo me acerqué más hasta sentir su respiración acompasada.

Respiré profundamente y me acerqué hasta posar mis labios en los suyos. Moví mis labios con suavidad.

Edward soltó un suspiro y me tensé. Iba a saltar de su cama pero en ese momento unas manos se posaron en mi cintura, empujándome a su rostro.

Mis labios y los de Edward se encontraron. Mis labios se tensaron.

Me sentía extraña pero también nerviosa.

¿Se había despertado? ¿Qué explicación daría?

Mi mente sopesó las posibilidades de salir sin ser descubierta pero el agarre de Edward era firme.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero sus labios se movían en urgencia a los míos.

Me dejé llevar por el momento y no me importó lo que pasara.

Alcancé a escuchar una risita pero no pude voltear ya que las manos de Edward sostenían mi rostro y nuca.

A pesar de que estaba cerca de él, sentía que no lo estaba. Me apreté más a él.

Mi lado lógico me decía que debía de salir de ahí. Pasé mi pierna derecha al otro lado para poder salir pero no de esperaba que en el momento de tratar de despegar mis labios, Edward se diera la vuelta y me aferró con sus brazos. Me pegó a su pecho y mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

Estaba acostada y Edward me aferraba a su cuerpo en un abrazo que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

Su respiración acarició mi nuca, mis hombros…

Empezó a decir cosas entre sueños. Algunas no las entendía pero sí entendí lo que salía de sus labios cuando acerco sus labios a mi oído.

―Tanya… Tanya… Heles tan bien… Oh Tanya… Tanya… Tanya…

¡Estaba soñando con Tanya!

Su abrazo se volvió más fuerte y tenía ganas de cachetearlo.

Me indignaba que confundiera mis labios con los de esa tipa. Obvio que Tanya y yo no teníamos puntos de comparación.

Pensé en que era cierto eso de que todos los hombres son unos idiotas que no tienen sentido de reconocimiento.

Edward era el caso, no reconocería lo que es bueno ni porque lo tuviera enfrente.

Me sentía enferma con sólo pensar que en sueños estaba abrazando a Tanya y no a mí.

Como pude me solté de su abrazo y le di una bofetada que resonó en todo el dormitorio.

―Imbécil ―le dije en cuanto sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los míos.

**Alice POV**

Desde que vi a Jasper, supe que él era el hombre adecuado para mí. Aunque no lo supiera, él se iba a enamorar de mí.

Algo me decía que no lo iba a tener fácil. El futuro no está escrito en roca pero lo que sí estaba más que confirmado era que Jasper sería el compañero de mi vida.

Iba a haber obstáculos pero los pasaríamos.

Jasper sufría, podía verlo en su rostro.

Me convencí de que yo lo ayudaría a salir de aquel agujero en el que estaba. Mi amor por él sería suficiente para eso.

Me había subido a su cama y puse mi rostro frente al suyo. Acerqué mis labios a su frente y deposité un beso. Fui dando suaves besos en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en su mandíbula, en su mentón y acerque mis labios a su oído para murmurarle suavemente.

―Jasper, te voy a curar esas heridas del pasado. Sólo déjame entrar en tu corazón y te juro por mi vida que haré que todos los días haya una sonrisa en tu rostro. Sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos y te prometo que haré lo mejor para que me dejes entrar aquí ―dije poniendo una mano en su pecho―. Te amo y desde que nací te he amado, mi caballero. Curaré lo que nadie se ha atrevido a ver más que yo. Voy a luchar por ti, incluso contra ti mismo.

Suavemente deposité un beso en sus labios.

Estaba oscuro donde estaba Jasper pero por un momento creí ver un brillo en sus ojos, pero me convencí de que eso no era posible ya que él estaba dormido. A pesar de mi dialogo interno, algo insistía en que Jasper estaba despierto y que entendió lo que le dije.

Cuando mis labios se separaron de los de él, me recargué un momento en su pecho.

Escuché una risita y supe que era de Rosalie.

Seguí recargada hasta que escuché un golpe sonoro y a Bella decirle a alguien una grosería.

Mis ojos se volvieron y a ver a Jasper.

La luz se encendió y supe que Jasper estaba despierto todo ese rato. Su mirada era de una emoción que reconocí: estaba conmovido y había una paz en sus ojos que me decía que era la primera vez que sentía esperanza.

Le sonreí antes de llegar con Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

Me acerqué a la cama de mi osito.

No era la primera vez que entraba a su dormitorio. Había pasado las mejores noches de mi vida ahí.

Emmet veía más allá de lo que era. Siempre me iba a sentir feliz y segura con él.

Emmet llegó a mi vida para mejorar lo que estaba mal. A él no le importó que Royce me haya arruinado. Me ayudó a sanar esas heridas y se encargó de borrar de mi piel la canallada que hizo Royce. Emmet se encargó de borrar eso con sus caricias, con su amor y con aquella noche que jamás iba a olvidar.

Amaba a Emmet y lo conocía muy bien.

Sabía que estaba fingiendo dormir.

Tuve la sospecha de que él sabía lo que iba a hacer al igual que Edward y Jasper.

Subí a la cama de mi osito cuando salí de mis recuerdos detallados de nuestra primera noche… juntos, él y yo.

―Sé que estás despierto… te conozco EmmyPooh

―No quería arruinar tu sorpresa, osita.

Y así me jaló para darme muchos besos.

No pude contener la risa cuando sus manos empezaron a hacerme cosquillas.

Nos besamos apasionadamente pero nos interrumpió un golpe que retumbó en todo el dormitorio.

―Imbécil ―escupió Bella con rabia.

Emmet prendió la luz y vi a Edward sobándose la mejilla que tenía la mano marcada de Bella. Bella lo miraba con rabia.

**Bella POV**

Edward se sobaba la mejilla que tenía mi mano marcada y me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Alice llegó a mi lado.

―¿Bella?

―Este idiota me confundió con Tanya ―escupí.

―Eso te enseñara a no jugar verdad o reto ―me dijo Edward con superioridad.

Abrí mis ojos a causa de la furia.

―¿Estabas espiándonos? ―gruñí.

―Todo el rato y me halaga eso de que estoy "camable".

Sentí que mis rodillas temblaban.

Quise lanzarme a matarlo a golpes pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, ya tenía a Alice jalándome a la par con Rosalie.

―La fiera anda suelta ―se burló Edward.

―¡Te voy a hacer papilla!

―Calma, Bella. Pueden atraparnos y estaremos metidas en problemas ―me calmó Rosalie.

Mi mirada se paseó hasta con el bulto de los chocolates.

―Está bien. Me calmaré… ―respiré profundamente― Ahora suéltenme. No le haré nada a Edward.

Soltaron su agarre y debía de ser cuidadosa a la hora de tomar los chocolates. Fue un error traerlos pero me emocioné y no los dejé.

―Osita, ya sé que tienes mis chocolates. No me los quites ―suplicó Emmet a Rose y su cara era la de un niño.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Emmet y a Rose que iba a responder.

Edward se fue a para encarar a Rose quien miraba en busca de ayuda.

Aproveché ese momento para meter rápidamente el bulto en mis boxers. Pero se cayeron un par de chocolates así que me los metí apresuradamente en mi pecho.

Me encontré con cinco pares de ojos que miraban mi escena de torpeza.

Nadie se movió pero Edward se empezó a acercar.

―Devuélvenos esos chocolates.

―No lo haré. Y no te me acerques.

Edward se acercó y decidido empezó a estirar su mano. Como pude saqué el bulto de mis boxers y se los aventé a Alice quien los atrapó.

Iba a sacar la parte que estaban en mi pecho pero Edward estaba muy cerca así que caminé de espaldas hasta que cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada en la cama de Edward al tratar de avanzar.

Edward seguía avanzando. Decidido a meter su mano para sacar los chocolates.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté―. ¿Estás loco? No debes de meter la mano ahí.

―¿Quien dice que no? Sólo voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

―¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame! Voy a gritar…

―No me importa.

Empecé a forcejear con Edward cuando se abalanzó sobre mí.

―¡No, Edward! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Noooooooo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice y a Rosalie escondiéndose bajo la cama.

―¡Edward, por lo que más quieras no me violes! ¡Pensé que querías ser mi amigo! ―grité teatralmente.

Edward me miró con confusión en los ojos y notó que teníamos público.

Me esforcé en llorar y en temblar.

―¡¿Qué te hice para que me quieras hacer esto?!

―¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¡SUELTA A ESA NIÑA! ―gritó un enfurecido Carlisle.

Miré con ojos llorosos y suplicantes a Esme que miraba atónita a su hijo.

―Edward, pensé que te había enseñado bien sobre la moral. Hijo, jamás pensé que fueras a hacer esto, pensé que había educado a un caballero ―dijo Esme al borde de las lágrimas.

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Ahogaba mis carcajadas, haciéndolas pasar por sollozos.

Edward me miró atónito, después a su madre y a su padre.

Todos estaban en silencio menos yo que seguía haciendo mi papel.

―Papá… Mamá… Yo…

―Edward, a mi oficina… Ahora ―dijo Carlisle con rabia―. Señorita Swan vaya también a mi oficina.

Cuando iba a salir le hice señas a los demás de que guardaran silencio. Esperé que mi mirada les diera a entender que confiaran en mí.

Avanzamos en silencio y por el rabillo del ojo, vi a un Edward que estaba al borde de la furia.

Me concentré en emplear una mentira creíble antes de que Carlisle pensara que su hijo era un violador de mujeres.

Caminé en silencio y cuando llegamos al despacho me senté.

Una idea ya se había formado en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Que dirá Bella? Se vengará Edward? Y que va a pasar con Alice y Jasper?**

**OMG!**

**Algún REVIEW?**

**Dudas... sugerencias? Les gusta o lo odian?**

**A mi me gusta pero el pan de cada día son los reviews!**

**XOXO**

**Lena**


	4. Chapter 4 Sonámbula

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer de corazón a esas lindas personas que me han dado FAV o me han dejado un Review. Muchas gracias por motivarme y por sus comentarios que valen oro para mí. Les dedico este cap a**

**Alii Rathbone**

**Ipodeve**

**LuRathRamson**

**Jana Cullen**

**Ichigoneeko**

**Barbie15**

**Si me faltó alguien pido una disculpa y espero me lo haga saber. De todas formas me entero por la BlackBerry así que por eso se me escapan los nombres.**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sonámbula**

No tardaron en llegar Esme y Carlisle. Ambos traían una expresión muy afligida.

Esme se sentó mientras Carlisle se quedaba parado, detrás de Esme quien miraba a su hijo como si no lo conociera.

Antes de que la cosa siguiera así de mal, decidí romper el silencio.

Aunque debía de admitir que me encantó ver la cara de Edward. Estaba asustado.

―Señor, director… Subdirectora… Antes de que hablen y esto se complique debo de explicarles todo. Ya estoy calmada y ahora me invade la vergüenza… ―suspiré con pesar―. Quiero que me escuchen atentamente ya que no lo voy a volver a repetir ya que es muy vergonzoso y es algo privado… bueno… no tan privado ya que ustedes se enteraron, pero para mí es algo privado y vergonzoso.

Los miré un momento y esperé tener la reacción que esperaba en ellos. Sus miradas eran de curiosidad.

Miré a Edward que me miraba extrañado pero con mis ojos le dije que confiara en mí.

―Verán ―solté aire audiblemente―, su hijo no es un violador. Yo llevé las cosas a otro extremo. Debo de dejar ese punto claro. Soy sonámbula. No quiero hablar sobre el tema ya que esto tiene tiempo que no me pasa pero la razón por la que estaba en el dormitorio de Edward era porque creía que estaba en el dormitorio de mi papá. En mi sueño, me iba a disculpar con mi papá por hacerlo enojar. Entré a su cuarto y me metí en su cama como cuando era chiquita. No conté con que Edward iba a despertar y como un vil cavernícola me tratara de despertar. ¿Qué podía pensar si despierto de golpe y su hijo está encima de mí? ¿Cómo iba a saber que el que no haya arreglado las cosas con mi papá, cosa que debí de haber sabido, tuviera ese efecto? Sé que debí mencionarlo antes pero me es difícil hablar de este tema al igual que lo es para mi familia, la gente me cree poseída o loca e incluso tengo que aceptar comentarios crípticos acerca de si soy torpe o peligrosa estando en ese estado. Hay estadísticas que mencionan las muertes que les pude dar a los sonámbulos por no mencionar que hay sonámbulos que parecen despiertos y tienen actividad… marital. Créanme que la única culpable soy yo. Sólo yo. No debí de haber dejado cabos sueltos y no debí de alterarme cuando Edward me estaba manoseando. Ahora si me disculpan debo de salir y hablar con mi padre. Tengo entendido que hay un teléfono en la oficina de la subdirectora… Lamento decirles que si no hablo con mi padre, seguiré en ese estado.

Dicho esto, me levanté y salí con seguridad.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando tenía a Edward a lado mío.

―Te salvaste. Te creyeron pero eso no hace que me olvide de lo que me hiciste pasar.

―!Por Dios! Lo que a mí no se me va a olvidar es que fantaseabas con Tanya. Además nos estabas espiando lo cual no es correcto.

―Al igual que no es correcto que una mujer, más bien una chiquilla, se ande paseando por los dormitorios de hombres.

―A mí no me importa si se ve mal o no. No eres precisamente la persona correcta para andar corrigiendo o recalcando que estuvo mal o no.

―Pues deberías de darte cuenta de que tus acciones afectan a otros. No pudo creer que hayas hecho todo eso.

―Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas hecho pasar por dormido cuando sabías lo que iba a hacer y en vez de detenerme como lo habría hecho un caballero, te decidiste a participar. Ya sabes que el que se lleva, se aguanta. Lo cual me hace pensar que querías ese beso más que yo. Si no, ¿por qué molestarte en fingir que dormías?

―No sabes de lo que estás hablando ―en sus ojos brillaba la vergüenza y yo no iba a dejar pasar eso.

―Creo que sí lo sé. Te gusto y ahora sé que querías ese beso tanto como yo…

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el tono meloso de mi voz. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

Me acerqué a él sin quitar el contacto visual. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Humedecí mis labios, los acerqué a centímetros de él. Pude sentir como su respiración se tornaba violenta. Esperé un momento a que él se acercara con la intención de besarme.

Sonreí con la victoria en mis manos.

Sentí su aliento en mis labios. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir que faltaba poco para que nuestros labios se acariciaran. En ese momento me aparté y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Cullen. No tienes tanta suerte como para recibir otro beso de mi parte. No eres mi tipo.

Caminé decidida a la oficina de Esme.

Marqué el número de Charlie.

―¿Diga? ―respondió con voz pastosa mi papá.

―Charlie.

―¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ―se estaba alterando.

―Estoy bien, sólo llamo para decirte que lamento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar. Sabes que te quiero y que nunca quise defraudarte. Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el correcto. Tú no lo mereces. Tal vez mamá si pero tú no. Perdón.

―Bella, ya sabes que siempre te voy a querer y que nunca cambiaría nada de ti. Eres mi mayor tesoro y sé que tu madre no ha sabido darte el apoyo que necesitas pero sabes que no necesitas nada de ella. Yo te amo por ambos.

―Gracias, papá. Te quiero y buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Bells o debería decir buenos días. Saluda a la enana y dile que la quiero.

―Lo haré.

Colgué.

No había cabos sueltos. Sabía que en el conotador de Carlisle se iba a ver si utilizaba el teléfono de Esme. Así que por si acaso hice la llamada por si ellos se atrevían a escuchar.

Caminé en silencio hasta el dormitorio.

Alice y Rose me esperaban con sus ojos interrogantes.

―Antes que hablen les aclararé todo y después nos iremos a dormir ―dije antes de que explotaran en preguntas.

Nos sentamos en círculo y les conté todo hasta el supuesto beso que le iba a dar a Edward. Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

―¡Dios! Cierren la boca o les van a entrar moscas ―les dije.

―Acabas de rechazar a Edward Cullen. Nadie ha rechazado a Edward ―declaró Rose.

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ―dije levantándome―, además Edward no tiene nada que me atraiga de él.

Sin más abrí la puerta para dejar en descubierto a tres pares de orejas que estaban atentos a lo que estaba diciendo.

Las chicas pusieron cara de perplejidad.

―Osita no es lo que piensas ―declaró Emmet a la cara de Rose.

―Emmet, ¿desde cuando andas espiando en las puertas?

―No, eso apenas fue hoy o ayer… Fue idea de Edward ―dijo señalándolo con cara de niño chiquito.

―Gracias, Emmet ―dijo Edward en tono agrio.

―Cullen, deja de acosarme y te recuerdo que es delito.

―No te emociones sólo vine por mis chocolates.

―Lástima, ya nos los comimos ―dije y cerré la puerta.

―Eso es magia. ¿Cómo supiste que estarían escuchando? ―dijo Rose.

―Es fácil ―respondió Alice―, los hombres son chismosos. Ellos siempre dicen que somos nosotras las chismosas pero en realidad son ellos.

Rosalie y yo reímos.

Me recosté en la cama y me dejé perder por el sueño.

Mañana sería un largo día.

**~oOo~**

El despertador sonó y a regañadientes le hice caso.

La mañana era muy fría.

Me desnudé y rápidamente me puse el uniforme.

Cuando me di cuenta, Rose y Alice seguían dormidas.

―Chicas, despierten ―canturreé―. Se nos va a hacer tarde. Vamos… ¡Arriba!

Ambas hicieron un gemido y se acurrucaron.

Salí de la habitación en busca del fortachón.

Entré como pude al dormitorio de los chicos.

Edward se estaba poniendo los pantalones, Jasper se ponía la camisa y el fortachón estaba vestido, tomando una taza de café.

El olor me volvió loca y vi por el rabillo del ojo una cafetera.

―¿No te enseñaron a tocar? ―preguntó Edward, subiéndose rápidamente los pantalones para cubrirse.

―Ni te apures, no me interesa ver tus miserias ―dije burlona.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

Seguí caminando hacia Emmet.

―Fortachón tengo un trabajo para ti.

Emmet me miró interrogante.

―Sígueme ―dije haciendo señales con mi dedo y me volteé a ver a Edward ―. Por cierto, espero que eso que vi sea por el frío, de lo contario, yo consideraría una cirugía si fuera tú.

Jasper y Emmet se carcajearon hasta sobarse la panza.

―Ja ja ja ―dijo Edward molesto.

Emmet se seguía riendo cuando salí del dormitorio.

Entramos a mi dormitorio y le señalé los dos bultos que seguían durmiendo.

―Necesito una grúa para estas dos.

―Rose, siempre se queda dormida ―murmuró Emmet―. Osita, tienes que levantarte… te haré cosquillas…

Emmet empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Rose se levantó a carcajadas. Emmet se giró y empezó a cosquillear a Alice, quien se despertó y me fulminó con la mirada.

―Estaba soñando con mi caballero.

―Hablando de caballeros, me retiro para que puedan vestirse ―dijo Emmet.

―Gracias, osito.

Emmet salió con una sonrisa radiante.

Ambas se empezaron a vestir mientras les contaba lo que le había dicho a Edward.

―No puedo creerlo ―empezaba a carcajearse Rose―. Nadie le ha hablado así a Edward ni nadie se ha resistido a él.

―Pues para todo hay una primera vez ―declaré.

―Lo sé, pero… ¿de verdad lo viste? ―preguntó Alice.

―No ―confesé―. Aunque él no debe de enterarse. Un baño de humildad no le cae mal a nadie.

―Bella, ¿has estado con alguien? ―preguntó Rose.

―No ―Rose abrió la boca y en cuanto vi sus intenciones añadí―, ni Alice ha estado con nadie.

―No compartas secretos ajenos ―gruñó Alice.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Chicas, estuvieron en un monasterio porque me sorprende que siendo tan… como son, sigan siendo vírgenes. No tiene nada de malo. Pero me impresiona. Se ve que ustedes son la clase de las que ya han probado de todo.

―La verdad es que a Alice y a mí nos gustaría que fuera por amor.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el timbre para anunciar el desayuno sonó.

Bajamos al comedor y ahí pude ver las miradas envenenadas que me dio Tanya junto con Maria. Al parecer ya se habían enterado de lo que hicimos.

Rápidamente, ambas se levantaron y fueron directamente donde estaban Edward y Jasper.

Tanya besó apasionadamente a Edward mientras Maria hacía lo propio con Jasper.

Desvié la mirada molesta.

Carlisle venía directo a su mesa pero se detuvo ante el espectáculo que su hijo estaba dando.

Juraría que Carlisle estaba morado del enojo. Se dirigió dando zancadas largas al espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo. Sin aviso ni nada, tomó a Edward y a Jasper de las orejas y se los llevó a un rincón apartado.

No pude escuchar lo que decían pero por las expresiones de ellos, pude ver que no les esperaba nada bueno.

Bueno, estábamos en un internado. Se supone que el contacto está prohibido, pero vamos, es estúpido tratar de parar lo inevitable. En algún momento algo así va a pasar.

Tuve la ligera sospecha de que ellos sabían eso pero confiaban en nuestro buen juicio. Además en el reglamento dejaba claro que todo era bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

Me quedé pensando un momento hasta que vi que Edward se dirigía a su mesa.

Me senté y me preparé mentalmente para el largo día que me esperaba en clases.

Las primeras cuatro clases no fueron tan malas. Terminé de conocer a los padres de Tanya en las clases que me tocaron con ellos, al igual que a Esme y Carlisle. Los que sí fueron estrictos en todo momento durante las tres últimas clases, fueron el profesor Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Entre clase y clase fui ubicando a cada persona.

Ahora sabía bien quien era Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri, James, Victoria, Laurent, Kate, Irina, Bree, Diego, Freddy, Chealsea, Renata y otros tantos.

Me costó un poco de trabajo pero al final me pude grabar algunos nombres y otros me los grabé solamente por el rostro pero tenía cuidado de no parecer obvia cuando se me olvidaban los nombres. Todos me cayeron bien pero supe de quien debía cuidarme.

Me daban muy mala espina el trío de las manzanas podridas al igual que el dúo de las hormonales.

Jane y Alec eran de otro costal, simplemente no me metía con ellos y punto.

Félix y Demetri eran bastante guapos pero en las clases pude ver que eran puro musculo y nada de cerebro.

Edward y Jasper eran muy inteligentes e incluso sorprendí a Alice y a Jasper mantener un dialogo de miradas. Por mi parte traté de no ver a Edward. Me molestaba mucho que haya besado a Tanya. No sabía que le veía. Tanya era la prueba viviente de por qué dicen que las mujeres guapas son estúpidas. Veía en Tanya ese aire, ella pensaba que con ser bonita hacia que todos pasaran por alto su falta de interés o inteligencia. En más de una ocasión Aro la reprendía por estar más atenta de su reflejo que de la clase. Para colmo Edward siempre la estaba acariciando. Eso me hacía hervir la sangre. Edward era un tonto.

¡No podía estar celosa! ¿O sí?

No, simplemente estaba resentida por lo de anoche.

No podía creer que me llamara Tanya, no podía creer que le encontrara algo a esa cosa.

Reflexioné sobre eso durante el camino al comedor. Ya era la hora de la comida y daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Un momento de distracción.

* * *

**Una vez más gracias y prometo actualizar aunque sea un cap por día o si no cada dos días.**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Prometo un poco de acción para el prox cap que ya lo ando escribiendo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Un segundo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un segundo**

Salí a caminar por los alrededores del internado.

Todo era verde y húmedo. No podía evitar hacer muecas al ver que todo lo que me rodeaba era verde y húmedo.

Tenía mis audífonos puestos y la música compensaba mi estado de depresión. No me gustaban los lugares húmedos ni fríos.

Soñé por unos minutos sobre mi escapada en la playa. El sol calentando cada poro de mi piel y el viento meciendo mis cabellos. El paraíso se extendía ante mí con tan sólo imaginar mi vida después de escapar de este lugar.

La música seguía sonando, llenándome de esa tranquilidad, de que habrá un mañana. Sería completamente feliz en cuanto saliera de aquel depresivo lugar.

Me tensé en cuanto sentí la mirada de alguien y mis ojos se encontraron con dos ojos verde esmeralda.

―Pensé que estaba prohibido tener aparatos así ―dijo Edward recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

―Saltarse las reglas es saludable ―respondí divertida.

Edward me miró y se acercó.

Por un momento dudé si debía seguir caminando pero me senté en el pasto no sin antes poner mi abrigo en el pasto mojado.

Edward se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Qué oyes? ―preguntó.

Le pasé un audífono y mantuve mi vista al frente.

La música era tan relajante que me hacía sonreír.

―Me gusta… ―empezó Edward.

Le puse un dedo en la boca.

―Disfruta… ―susurré.

Seguí con mi vista al frente.

Sentía una descarga eléctrica proveniente al lado de Edward. Era un cosquilleo que hacía que quisiera reír como una niña tonta. Pero era agradable.

Los segundos seguían pasando y sentía la mirada de Edward fija en mi rostro.

La música terminó y yo solo atine a dejar que siguiera la otra que era de la misma voz.

Hablada de los días de lluvia. Lo cual me hizo reír por un segundo.

―Se llama Late Night Alumni ―le dije a Edward―, la canción que pasó era Sunrise Comes Too Soon y la que estamos oyendo se llama Rainy Days…

Edward seguía estudiando mi rostro.

―No los había oído y me gustan.

―Lo sé, casi nadie los conoce. Te imagino que este es un poco de tu tipo. Se nota que eres uno de los que disfruta los clásico y tranquilos. Este es tu tipo.

―¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―Ese y ―busque en mi iPod― este. Tengo muchos tipos pero esos tipos están muy bien seleccionados.

Edward se sumergió en la canción.

―Me gusta y eso es extraño.

―L´amour est a cent lieues de moi… ―empecé a cantar.

Edward siguió mirándome. Era difícil seguir cantando e intentar relajarme con su mirada.

No entendía que me pasaba su mirada me quemaba de una manera que me gustaba. Me volvía loca esa corriente que provenía de él.

La canción terminó dejando a otro de mis preferidos.

―Christophe Willem, Berlin ―dije mirando a cualquier lado menos a él― y Ulala Session, Together With You.

Edward asintió. Su mirada seguía puesta en mí. No la apartaba para nada.

Me abracé las rodillas.

―Sabes pensé que eras de esa clase ―lo miré interrogante―. Ya sabes, de esa clase de las que escucha música superficial.

―No hay música superficial…

―En serio, ¿no has escuchado esas de las que hablan sobre dinero, joyas o cosas materiales?

―Sí, pero todo depende del sentido que tú le des a las cosas. Yo te puedo decir que el cielo es azul y mañana tu puedes decir que yo dije que es rojo.

―¿Por qué haría eso?

―Porque tus pensamientos y los míos son diferentes. Todos tenemos un punto de vista y todos reaccionan de manera diferente.

―Dame ejemplos.

―Escucha.

Le puse una canción que se llama Primadonna que era de Marina & The Diamonds. Sabía que no iba a captar todo.

―Se oye materialista…

―Pero es su punto de vista, es lo que quiere. Son sus sueños…

―¿Quién sueña con una corona?

―Hombres…

―No entiendo.

―No, porque estás viendo con tus prejuicios. Ve con algo más que eso. La canción puede expresar ese sueño que toda chica ha tenido en algún momento de su vida.

―No creo que una mujer sueñe con eso. Bueno no una seria.

―Pónsela a Tanya y observa su reacción.

―No creo que Tanya sea materialista.

―Hmph…

―¿Qué?

―Nada…

―¿Crees que ella sea materialista?

―La prueba viviente de que los hombres son idiotas.

―Feminista.

―Impotente.

―No me retes que te puedo demostrar algo más.

―No creo. Necesitaría una lupa para encontrarlo y me refería a que eres un impotente mental.

―Agradece que todavía soy un caballero que si no…

―Me puedo defender.

―Una mujer no se puede comparar con un hombre. No somos iguales.

―Físicamente.

―Y mentalmente…

―Somos iguales… Ambos podemos desempeñar trabajos. Además te recuerdo que los primeros en usar tacones fueron ustedes.

Edward se quedó callado.

―Eso no es cierto… ¿Además a qué viene eso a colación?

―Busca e infórmate.

Edward me miró molesto pero en su rostro había algo más. Su mirada mostraba algo más.

Sentí que me ruborizaba y me perdía en esos ojos.

Nos miramos un largo momento. Intentando descifrar lo que nuestras miradas expresaban.

La mano de Edward se apoyó en mi mejilla, dando un suave contacto. Tan delicado… tan cálido.

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de esa caricia.

Su tacto me daba una descarga eléctrica que me estremecía. Estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Edward soltó un suave pero audible suspiro después sentí como se levantaba y se alejaba.

―¿Qué pasó? ―susurré tan bajo y lastimeramente.

Por un segundo había sido feliz y me sentía de una manera que jamás me había sentido.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me duele que se haya levantado?

Me sentía rechazada.

Definitivamente andaba bipolar. Un momento estaba molesta con él, después estaba feliz y ahora estaba… triste, resentida.

Como pude me levanté y me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio; intentado contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Habrá acción pero ahorita hay que darle un poco de levadura para que esponje.**

**Este momento es clave ya que Bella nunca se ha enamorado.**

**Ha tenido novios pero sólo fue por curiosidad de tener novio. Ya lo leerán más al rato cuando Bella y Alice tengan una charla sobre eso.**


	6. Chapter 6: Déjame entrar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Déjame entrar.**

**Alice POV**

Bella se levantó después de comer y desapareció.

Segundos después Edward se levantó, ignorando a Tanya y fue tras Bella. Tenía ese presentimiento. Algo iba a pasar e iba a poner una nueva perspectiva tanto para Bella como para mí.

Maria fue y le depositó un beso en la mejilla a Jasper. Maria se retiró. Seguramente se fue a andar de zorra ya que Laurent se levantó y la siguió.

Jasper se levantó y lo seguí.

Subí las escaleras y caminé por varios pasillos hasta llegar al corredor que estaba en nuestros dormitorios.

El corredor estaba vacío así que cuando entró Jasper a su dormitorio, me metí.

Jasper me miraba serio pero era seguro que estaba nervioso.

Miré detenidamente su rostro y él me analizaba.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo ―le reclamé.

―Le pido disculpas, señorita ―respondió con acento sureño.

Le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó sin pensar en el significado. Nos sentamos en la cama.

Su mirada se había suavizado.

―Jasper, quiero que sepas que lo que te dije ayer es cierto. No estoy jugando.

―¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

―Pues… en realidad no lo sé pero lo sé. Es contradictorio pero simplemente sé que tú has sufrido y eso me hace enojar pero antes de enojarme y de cualquier otra cosa, mi prioridad es que tú estés bien. No quiero ver esos ojos tristes que veo en ti cada que estas cerca de Maria. Ella no te quiere y solo te está usando. No te pediré que la dejes. Eso lo harás cuando te sientas libre y curado. Sólo te pido que me dejes entrar.

―Estás adentro…

―No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que me dejes entrar en tu corazón. Confía en mí ―mi voz era dulce― y déjame enseñarte lo que es el mundo sin esa violencia que está en tu corazón. Alejaré a los demonios de tu pasado siempre y cuando me dejes entrar.

―Alice…

Mi respiración se detuvo, me encantó la manera en la que mi nombre salió de sus labios. Su voz era una caricia.

―No digas nada, sólo déjame entrar.

Mi rostro se acercó al de Jasper y su respiración se detuvo. Mis labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos; deposité un delicado beso, poco a poco fui profundizando el beso.

Sus manos me aferraron a él y supe que me estaba dejando entrar. Sus paredes se estaban derribando para dejarme entrar. Lo sentía y en cuanto entré me di cuenta de que estaba dentro y sus paredes volvían a levantarse, conmigo dentro.

Trabajaría en eso. Sabía que estaba destinada a Jasper y yo no podía ver más allá de mi vida sin él. Había llegado en el momento perfecto. Él iba a ser una persona diferente si no llegaba a su vida.

La temperatura empezaba a subir y el beso dejó de ser inocente. Jasper me necesitaba y yo a él.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta.

Su mirada era totalmente cálida, dulce. Me emocionaba que yo era la causante de semejante cambio.

―Háblame de ti ―me pidió.

―Bueno, mis padres nunca me han prestado atención. Al parecer yo fui algo inesperado en sus vidas. De haber sabido que yo venía en camino, ellos se hubieran deshecho de mí. Pero Charlie, el padre de Bella lo impidió. Charlie es amigo de mis padres y los convenció de tenerme o más bien los obligó. Charlie ha sido para Bella y para mí esa figura paterna y también materna. Al menos hace el intento. Él no me considera loca como mis padres lo hacen. Por desgracia no puede luchar por mi custodia pero cuando cumpla veintiuno podré irme e iniciar una nueva vida. Charlie no necesita mi custodia. Me la paso en casa de él todo el tiempo y bien me puedo morir, y mis padres ni en cuenta.

Jasper puso una mueca en cuanto escuchó todo eso. Sus brazos me aferraron con miedo.

―Tranquilo, Jazz. Existo y eso es lo que importa. No te atormentes por algo que no pasó ni va a pasar.

―Jamás dejaría que algo te pasara. Eres lo único bueno que tengo.

Sonreí.

El enamoramiento fue rápido. Pero yo creo que las personas tenemos un destino. Era obvio que Jasper estaba destinado a ser mío y yo de él.

―Lo sé al igual que yo no te pondría en riesgo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que él no sufriera o se viera en riesgo.

―Alice, no sé cómo dejar a Maria ―confesó.

―Ella sabe cómo manipularte pero seré paciente.

―Gracias.

―Mientras tanto tendremos que mantenernos ocultos por un tiempo.

Me levanté y me fui a la puerta.

―Alice…

―Nos vemos al rato en el gran roble que está detrás de mi ventana.

―¿Cómo sabías lo que te iba a preguntar?

―Tengo un don y tú eres mi alma gemela. Te conozco. Sé quién eres.

Me fui.

Dejaría que él asimilara toda la información y sus sentimientos.

Jasper era muy complejo pero sabía que él era así porque ha vivido una vida muy violenta y Maria se ha dedicado a utilizarlo para fines egoístas.

―Maldita drogadicta ―pensé en voz alta―. Mira que utilizarlo para tus fines egoístas y para que tengas dinero.

Me enojaba que Maria utilizara a Jasper como narcotraficante.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Simple, veo el futuro pero no siempre lo veo cuando es conveniente. Al final me termino enterando cuando las cosas están pasando o van a pasar segundos antes.

Me había espantado cuando empezaba a ver el futuro de Jasper pero cuando tuve una visión de él y yo casándonos… pues supe que estaba destinada a él.

No iba a ser fácil pero sí que le iba a hacer algo a Maria. Ella va a ser la causante de que Jasper me vaya a hacer pasar malos ratos.

Me metí con cuidado en el pasillo donde estaba la ropa tirada de Maria y Laurent.

En el armario de escobas se encontraban haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de edad.

Genial.

Les aventé sin hacer ruido un boxer y una camisa, propiedad de Laurent. Con cuidado cerré con llave el armario.

Carlisle iba a venir en 10 minutos ya que había derramado café en su oficina.

_Bien, la pelea por mi Jazz va a empezar y yo ganaré, _pensé.

Caminé directo a mi dormitorio; sonriendo todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Bien, un pequeño regalo para las que aman a Jazz y Alice como yo.**

**La verdad es que me está gustando sacar mi creatividad.**

**Al principio es difícil ya que una cosa es pensar en ideas y otra llevarlo a la práctica. Espero que mi lenguaje no sea muy pobre porque de verdad me voy a dar de azotes.**

**Un beso para todas y en la tarde publico un par de caps más.**

**Hijas mías, dejen reviews que es el pan de cada día de los escritores.**

**Ah y chequen las canciones que escucharon Bella y Edward. A mi me encantan!**


	7. Chapter 7: La Revancha

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La revancha**

Me tapé con las mantas y me hice un ovillo.

No podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Edward.

Me tomó desprevenida. Estaba en mi momento especial, momento que se suponía era perfecto.

No podía creer que había sido amable e intercambiado comentarios con Edward Cullen. Debería de estar enojada con él por andar escuchando tras la puerta.

Al estar ahí, sentada en el pasto, había olvidado por completo el incidente y lo último que le había dicho. Me estaba dando de topes con la pared por haber olvidado esos detalles.

Gruñí mientras me seguía hundiendo en el calor que emanaban las mantas. El calor de las mantas era algo confortante que me relajaba y me hacía entrar en un estado de adormecimiento.

Dormir, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Dejé que mis parpados empezaran a cerrarse y me olvidé del mundo que me rodeaba.

**~oOo~**

―Bella, despierta ―me movió Rose.

―Bella, es hora de cenar ―dijo Alice.

―No se despierta ―dijo Rose―, creo que necesitamos una intervención.

―Ya lo creo ―canturreó Alice.

Dejé que mi respiración siguiera siendo acompasada. Se sentía tan bien dormir. Era uno de los placeres que jamás iba a dejar de disfrutar.

La puerta se abrió y sentí los pasos.

Mis mantas se movieron y empecé a sentir unas manos grandes en mis costillas.

La risa empezaba a salir de mis labios.

―¡Ya, por favor! ¡Ya me levanté! ¡Ya me levanté! ―empezaba a decir y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

―No pararé hasta que estés incorporada ―canturreó Emmet―. Levántate, Bella.

Me levanté riendo.

Emmet empezó a atacarme con las cosquillas.

Mis piernas fallaron y pronto terminé en el suelo, muerta de la risa. Por más que rogara no paró Emmet hasta que estuve de un reluciente color rojo.

Me incorporé con la respiración agitada.

Rose y Alice se dieron una palmada en las manos.

―Con que cómplices… ―dije.

―Teníamos que cobrar lo de esta mañana ―Rose dijo entre risas.

Me encogí de hombros.

―¡Es hora de cenar! ―Emmet cerró los puños emocionado.

Caminé y pasé de lado a Edward quien apareció en cuanto salí de mi dormitorio.

No podía evitar sentirme mal al notar que Edward ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

Su indiferencia me estaba volviendo loca.

―Dale tiempo ―murmuró por lo bajo Alice.

Asentí.

No volví a mirar a Edward en toda la cena ni cuando pasamos a nuestros dormitorios.

Rose se levantó de su cama.

―Es hora ―dijo mientras se ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

―Sí, es hora ―Alice dio un salto de bailarina.

Las miré interrogante a lo que ambas rodaron sus ojos.

―No pusiste atención en la cena ―Alice me miró con reproche.

―La verdad es que no… ―admití encogiéndome de hombros.

―Bella, hoy vamos a darles una revancha a los chicos ―dijo Rose con una sonrisa paciente.

Seguí sin entender a lo que ellas gruñeron y Alice se acercó a mí para sacudirme los hombros.

Para ser tan pequeña, Alice da miedo cuando se molesta y tiene fuerza. Chiquita pero…

―Bella, ayer los chicos nos estuvieron espiando y es hora de devolverles el favor ―a Alice le llamearon los ojos.

―Emmet me dijo que mañana nos vemos. Lo que Emmet no sabe es que él no puede guardar un secreto, bueno, no porque sea chismoso sino porque no sabe actuar. Es como un niño. La cosa es que no me dio mi beso de buenas noches por salir disparado. Cuando empecé mi relación con él, al principio me molestaba y decidí seguirlo una noche. Los chicos tienen un club secreto ―Rose sonrió mientras se ponía un sweater negro.

―Bella, sé que estás molesta y no te vas a escapar de la charla que vamos a tener al rato ―me miró con severidad Alice―, pero necesito que tu mente maquiavélica despierte.

Saqué aire audiblemente y sonreí.

―Operación: devolver el favor… ―las miré a ambas y sonreí en complicidad― Chicas, vamos por ellos.

Las tres reímos.

―Rose necesito que consigas globos, harina, huevos, leche, dos embudos y una botella ―le dije.

Rose asintió y salió disparada.

Alice y yo nos vestimos completamente de negro.

―Bella, ya ni te pude contar que pasó hoy pero al rato les voy a contar a ti a Rose. Estoy feliz y me gustaría que tú lo estuvieras ―Alice apoyó su manita en mi hombro.

―Gracias, Ali ―dije apretando su mano apoyada en mi hombro―. Sé que en estos momentos ando distraída y ni siquiera puse atención a lo que decían en la cena. Supongo que es por el cambio de escuela y de ambiente.

―Bella ―dijo mi nombre con un suspiro―, no me mientas. En primera porque eres una mala mentiros y en segunda porque te conozco desde siempre. Esto es por Edward y por el momento que ustedes dos compartieron. N o te atrevas a negarlo porque sabes que lo vi.

―Cierto ―dije al recordar el "don" de Alice―, no lo negaré. Aunque sabes que él se fue y desde entonces no me volteado a ver. Le soy indiferente.

―No le eres indiferente pero ahora él va a tener una lucha interna porque son opuestos pero en algo coinciden ―Alice me miró con reclamo―, ambos empezaron mantener una relación sólo por experimentar.

―No sabía que eso te molestara ―recalqué la última palabra.

―No es eso, simplemente es que tú la vas a tener difícil al igual que él. Ambos han leído, visto y escuchado lo que es el amor. Una cosa es eso y otra es llevarlo a la práctica. Ni tu ni él saben lo que sienten y es muy pronto para que sepan que es la palabra con "A".

―Alice…

―Eso no, me refiero a la otra con "A".

―Lo sé ―desvié la mirada―, es sólo que apenas y sé lo que me está pasando.

―Fue amor a primera vista pero te va costar admitirlo.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Rose con un montón de cosas.

―Conseguí todo pero tuve que sobornar a alguien para que me diera globos ―Rosalie depositó todo en la cama de Alice.

―Bien, empecemos ―dije frotando mis palmas.

Tomé la botella y empecé a poner la harina con un embudo.

Rose y Alice no pararon de hacer una imitación de la risa de una bruja a lo que al final terminé acompañando.

Tomé otro embudo, puse los huevos y la leche en la botella. Tomé un globo y empecé a rellenarlos con la boca de la botella.

Seguimos riendo como brujas durante todo el proceso.

Teníamos doce globos listos y rebosantes de una asquerosa mezcla. Los pusimos en una manta y los arrastramos hasta el jardín.

La noche era bastante fría y todo estaba en silencio.

Arrastramos los globos por el húmedo y verde pasto.

Pasamos por varios árboles hasta dar con lo que parecía era una casita del árbol. El árbol era enorme y frondoso.

La casa era difícil de ver.

Claro, entre más alto más difícil de ver.

Subimos las escaleras de madera y miré por todos lados.

Al parecer no había nadie.

Miré interrogante a Rose.

―Se fueron a bañar ya que las regaderas permanecen cerradas a las diez de la noche y son abiertas hasta la primera clase de gimnasia. O sea hasta las once de la mañana ―empezó a reír Rose.

Alice y yo nos unimos a su risa.

―Alguien va a oler mal en la mañana ―se rio Alice.

―Alice, ¿no se supone que debes defender a Jasper? ―pregunté.

―Nop, se lo merece por andar espiando y dos veces ―dijo Alice mostrando sus dos dedos.

Nos seguimos riendo hasta que vimos la luz de una linterna.

―Emmet ―susurró Rose―, a veces se me olvida que es como un niño. Aunque eso fue lo que me enamoró de él.

Rápidamente acomodamos los globos. Cuatro por cabeza.

―En cuanto estén subiendo las escaleras y lleguen en medio, empezamos a atacar. No les daremos tiempo de retirarse ―susurré conteniendo la risa.

―A sus posiciones ―dijo Alice―. El primero en subir va a ser Edward seguido de Emmet y Jasper. Supongo que ese honor te toca a ti, Bella.

Asentí y nos posicionamos. Esperando el momento perfecto.

―Esperen… ―murmuró Alice con los ojos cerrados― Esperen… Esperen… ¡Ahora!

Tomé el primer globo y lo dejé caer con fuerza.

―¡Pero qué demonios! ―grito Edward.

―¡¿Qué mierda?! ―exclamó Emmet.

―¡Qué asco! ―dijo Jasper.

Edward miró directamente a mi dirección con los ojos llameando por la furia.

Seguí tirando globos al igual que las chicas.

Para desgracia de Edward, él era el blanco en donde más caían globos.

Edward en un intento por tratar de bajar rápidamente, apoyó su pie en la cabeza de Emmet.

―Viejo, tu pie está en mi cabeza ―dijo Emmet.

―Animal, apúrate a bajar ―maldijo Edward.

Emmet empezó a bajar lo más rápido que pudo al igual que Jasper.

Edward pisó uno de los escalones que tenían la mezcla embarrada y se resbaló, derribando a Emmet y a Jasper. Todos cayeron audiblemente.

Sólo que daba un globo por lo que Rose Tiró con fuerza en su dirección. El globo cayó, embarrando a los chicos.

No pude con la risa y caí al suelo por las carcajadas.

En definitiva eso no tenía precio. La cara de Edward fue tan graciosa.

Mi risa fue acompañada por las de Alice y Rose que no podían ni sostenerse en pie al igual que yo.

La cara de los chicos empezó a tornarse roja por el enojo.

―Eso… ja ja ja… es… por… ja ja ja… andarnos… ja ja ja ja ja… espiando… ja ja ja ja ―dije muerta de la risa.

Empezamos a bajar con cuidado para no resbalarnos.

Seguíamos riendo y el aire nos faltaba a causa de eso.

Cuando llegamos al suelo, los chicos seguían ahí.

Emmet estaba enfurruñado y tenía la cara de niño chiquito, Edward me fulminaba con la mirada y Jasper miraba a Alice quien le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Seguí riendo a carcajadas.

Edward se levantó molesto y empezó a perseguirme.

―¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ―les grité a las chicas.

Las tres salimos corriendo.

Edward me alcanzó por lo que di un salto y me posicioné a su lado. Le di un caderazo como en el Roller Derby. Lo derribé y orgullosa empecé a bailar.

―¡Ja! ¡En tu cara! ―le dije.

Edward me siguió fulminando con la mirada.

Las chicas y yo subimos rápidamente a nuestro dormitorio, en silencio.

No paramos de reír.

―Por si acaso, hay que cerrar con seguro nuestra puerta de ahora en adelante ―les dije a las chicas.

Ambas asintieron.

―Bella, eres una mente retorcida ―me elogió Rose.

―Buen brazo, Rose ―le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos reímos las tres y escuchamos a los chicos arrastrar los pies en el pasillo.

Pegué el oído en la puerta y escuché como se cerraba con cuidado.

Pude distinguir el suspiro de frustración de Edward.

Me volteé a encarar a Rose y a Alice. Empecé a hacer una imitación de Edward, tomándose el puente de la nariz con frustración.

―Soy Edward Cullen ―hice una mala imitación de la voz de Edward―, me voy a vengar de Bella Swan. La chica más linda que pude haber visto y que veré en mi vida. Ahora no me podré quitar esa mezcla asquerosa hasta las once de la mañana. ¡Ah, Dios!

Alice y Rose siguieron riendo.

Nos pusimos la pijama entre risas.

Alguien tocó la puerta y un papel relucía por debajo de la puerta.

Lo tomé entre risas y leí.

_Bella:_

_En primera, yo no hablo así._

_En segunda, no eres la chica más linda ya que he visto mejores._

_En tercera, esta te la voy a cobrar._

_Por último, cuida tus espaldas porque cuando menos lo esperes, te voy a devolver el favor._

_Edward._

Miré a las chicas y le pasé la nota a Rosalie.

_Osita:_

_No puedo creer que hayas descubierto el club súper secreto de los emisarios de He-Man._

_Me las voy a cobrar y tú sabes con qué._

_Emmet._

Rose estaba sonrojada y le pasó la carta a Alice.

_Alice:_

_No estoy molesto por lo que hicieron._

_Cumpliría tus deseos y caprichos sin importar lo que sea._

_Eres mi Diosa y te veneraré._

_Jasper._

_P.D. Espero verte mañana nuevamente en donde nos vimos hoy._

Alice bailó por todo el dormitorio y aferró la carta con fuerza.

Rose y yo la miramos.

―A ésta sí que le dio duro ―murmuré.

―Ajá ―asintió Rose.

―Cuida tus espaldas ―imité a Edward.

Ambas reímos ya que Alice seguía sumergida en su burbuja personal.

Me metí a la cama aun riendo.

Cerré los ojos y me imaginé lo que pasaría mañana.

Sin darme cuenta, caí en la inconsciencia con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Un cap más y las bromas acaban de empezar...**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Comenten! les gustó? Lo odiaron? Creen que deba checar mi salud mental?**


	8. Chapter 8: Olvidando la Caballerosidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es de moi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Olvidando La Caballerosidad**

**Edward POV**

No cabía en mi asombro. Una niña mal me puso en ridículo, se burló de mí y ahora olía tan mal que las personas se alejaban de mí y de Jasper.

Me tacharon de "hippie mugroso" y ella sólo podía reír. Se reía de mí y aunque su risa fuera encantadora, aunque sus ojos fueran tan hermosos, aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque ella hiciera que mi corazón se detuviera y latiera a su antojo; no iba a permitir que ella se siguiera mofando de mí.

Quería guerra y guerra tendrá.

Olvidaría los principios que mis padres me enseñaron y le daría una probadita de su propia medicina.

Era deshonesto, no era de caballeros y no estaba bien que olvidara por un momento que ella era una dama.

En mi defensa, debo añadir, ella empezó y no me importaba que fuera hermosa. Sí, hermosa, era de esas personas hermosas que les importaba poco si se pasaban de la raya.

Ni su belleza ni que ella me gustaba iban a impedir que le devolviera la broma.

Había sido un día muy largo.

Estaba agradecido que Emmet y Jasper mantuvieran entretenidas a Alice y a Rosalie. Mi batalla no tenía que ver con ellas, era con Bella.

Busqué entre mis cosas una capa, una máscara aterradora que usé para Halloween y una navaja falsa.

Me aseguré de que Bella no estuviera en su dormitorio y me metí en su cama, tapándome con las mantas.

Esperé a que ella llegara.

No tardaron más de quince minutos cuando sentí que ella llegaba.

No encendió la luz, perfecto.

Sentí sus pasos en mi dirección, esperé pacientemente.

Bella se sentó en su cama un momento y después se recostó en la orilla, haciéndose un ovillo. La rodeé con mi brazo y ella dio un salto.

Prendió la luz y me destapé por completo. Dejándome ver.

Bella gritó histérica.

Me acerqué a ella con el cuchillo al aire. Bella, retrocedía de mí hasta que tropezó y cayó. Bella, se arrastraba, seguía retrocediendo de mí. Su mirada era de terror total y unas lágrimas eran visibles.

Reí y me quité la máscara.

Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Te asusté? ―le pregunté, poniéndome a su nivel.

Ella me devolvió la mirada, estaba furiosa y aún no se recuperaba del susto.

Me reí y ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Bella se abrazó las rodillas mientras hundía su rostro en ellas.

Mi corazón se rompió al verla así. Tan frágil, tan asustada y mi instinto fue consolarla. Me sentía arrepentido de haberle hecho pasar por eso. Mis manos empezaron a acariciarla en un intento por consolarla.

Ella se retiró al sentir mi tacto.

Traté de atraerla a mis brazos, ella no se dejaba e incluso se puso rígida como una tabla, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía.

La abracé y ella se dejó refugiar en mis brazos. Eso me hizo sentir feliz, fuerte. Mis brazos la protegían mientras sus lágrimas caían.

―shh… Tranquila… Aquí estoy ―murmuraba contra su coronilla.

Depositaba besos en su coronilla y mis brazos le daban tranquilidad.

La culpabilidad me carcomía.

―Perdón. No pensé en las consecuencias ―mis brazos la apretaron e incluso sentí que ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella no hablaba, sólo escuchaba sus sollozos.

Me sentí como un idiota y un desgraciado al hacerle eso a Bella.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Alice y Rosalie entraron y al ver en ese estado a Bella, se acercaron con la preocupación tatuada en sus rostros.

―Bella… ―Alice se acercó a acariciarla.

―¿Qué le hiciste, Cullen? ―me rugió Rose.

Las miradas se Rosalie y Alice vieron la máscara que yacía en el suelo, junto a su cama.

Los ojos se Rosalie llamearon con furia y Alice se limitó a acariciar la espalda de Bella.

―Te excediste… Y vas a pagar por eso ―Rosalie se levantó, amenazante.

Bella se empezó a reír en mi pecho. Sus manos me empujaron y sentí el vacío de su cuerpo.

―Por supuesto que va a pagar ―dijo entre lágrimas―. Con que te gustan los disfraces…

Miró a Rosalie y a Alice mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Chicas, a Edward le hace falta un makeover y Alice más vale que traigas tus herramientas. ¡A él!

No supe cómo pasó pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me encontré inmovilizado a una silla, con cinta adhesiva en la boca y ellas rodeándome como lo haría un depredador a una presa.

―Haremos de él una verdadera reina de la noche ―Alice sonreía.

―No te van a reconocer, preciosa ―el rostro de Rosalie era sombrío.

―Agradezco a quien haya creado las extensiones ―Bella sacaba de su baúl unos mechones de cabello caoba ―. Y debo agradecerte, Alice que me hayas regalado esas cosas aunque pensé que nunca las necesitaría.

―Cullen, tiene el cabello un poco largo ―Alice sonreía como una psicópata―, encajarán bien.

―Sus ojos verdes tienen que relucir ―apuntó Rosalie―. ¿Les parece bien si usamos un color violeta?

―No, tengo una idea ―dijo Bella―. La idea es que sea una reina, ¿no? Pues, vamos a darle el toque de una muñeca. Le haremos unos ojos enormes con delineadores blanco y negro, sus pestañas nos ayudarán y debemos hacer algo con esas cejas. ¿Alice?

―Yo me encargo de eso.

―Chicas, tengo ropa que puede ayudar ―dijo Rosalie.

Bella y Alice la miraron sorprendidas.

―¿Qué? Tengo una relación abierta con mi osito. Además eso es lo que hace que la relación sea más fuerte.

―Rose, entre menos sepa, mejor para mi salud metal ―dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

―¿De verdad se dejó vestir como mujer? ―Alice se reía.

Rose asintió y desapareció de mi vista.

Alice tenía unas pincitas y empezó a arrancarme las cejas.

No pude evitar que mis ojos sacaran lágrimas por cada vello que me era arrancado.

―¿Qué, te duele? ―preguntó burlona Bella.

―Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que sufrimos las mujeres ―Alice seguía arrancándome vellos―. Imagínate, no sólo tenemos que depilarnos ahí para estar presentables para ustedes, no. Tenemos que depilarnos las piernas, axilas y…

―Alice, basta ―murmuró Bella sonrojada.

―Eso me recuerda… Bella, ya te toca que te depile la "Chuchi"* ―Alice señaló la pelvis de Bella.

Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

―¡Alice! ―se quejó Bella.

―Edward no sabes la suerte que tienes de no ser mujer ―Alice ignoró a Bella―. Bella, ¿crees que debamos depilarle las piernas?

―Yo creo que sí, pero mejor no. Aunque también le vendría bien una depilación brasileña. Pero tendríamos que buscar con una lupa para no arrancarle a su amiguito.

Rosalie apareció con una tela roja y unos zapatos con tacón enorme.

―Su vestuario está listo ―ronroneó.

Yo sólo me limitaba a negar enérgicamente.

Dios, ¡¿en qué me había metido?!

Estás mujeres estaban locas y eran aterradoras.

No entendía como un ángel como Bella era así.

Rosalie y Alice le decían a Bella sobre depilarme las piernas. A lo que Bella alegó que tenían que conseguir cera.

Rosalie sacó de entre sus cosas unas banditas grandes. Alegando que era cera en frío.

Bella dudó un momento antes de asentir. Me miró con gesto de disculpa.

No la entendía. Un momento era cruel y al otro era adorable.

Alice empezó a subir mis pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Rosalie empezó a frotar entre sus manos las banditas y las despegó. Puso una en mi pierna derecha y la otra a la par de esta. Siguió el mismo procedimiento hasta que mi pierna estaba rodeada de varios tiras de esas cosas que olían a plástico y dulzón.

Alice seguía alegando sobre el sufrimiento de las mujeres.

No entendía su punto de vista. Si para ellas era un sacrificio, ¿entonces para qué hacerlo? No le encontraba nada de coherente que las mujeres se tatuaran las cejas para después arrancarse los vellos de las cejas. No tenía ni idea eso del planchado de cejas. Agarrabas una plancha, ¿o qué?... ¿Qué era eso de que se depilaban el bigote? ¿Las mujeres tenían bigote? ¿Arrancar puntos negros? ¿Qué demonios era esa bandita blanca que estaba en mi nariz?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando todas y cada una de las banditas eran arrancadas de mi rostro y mis piernas.

Empecé a llorar. Era un dolor insoportable. ¿Eso hacían las mujeres? ¿Por qué? Admito que no me gusta una mujer con mucho vello, pero eso era doloroso. Vaya que las mujeres la tienen bastante difícil.

Mi piel empezaba a verse lisa y Bella empezó a ponerme una cosa cremosa de color naranja. Olía dulce.

―Es para que no se te irrite la piel ―me explicó―. Te da humectación.

Mis ojos fueron desviados cuando Rosalie empezó a levantar mi mentón.

Seguía sintiendo las manos de Bella y eran como una caricia. Un alivio al dolor que sentí.

Alice le pasó un frasco a Rosalie y ella lo tomó. Empezó a distribuir en mi cara una cosa cremosa de color piel.

―¿Alice, me pasas un quesito? ―Rosalie estiró su palma y Alice le pasó una esponja.

Bella se levantó y desapareció de mi vista.

Rosalie con la esponja empezó a embarrarme esa cosa por la cara.

Moví mi cabeza enérgicamente pero Rosalie me tenía agarrado.

―Debemos sellar el primer ―le dijo a Alice.

―Aquí están mis brochas ―dijo Bella.

―Perfecto ―sonrió Alice.

Rosalie sacó una cosa cuadrada y con una brocha enorme empezó a sacar ese polvo. Lo distribuyó por toda mi cara.

Alice empezó a sacar una cosa rectangular que me recordó a la paleta de un pintor.

―Hay que darle dimensión a los ojos ―decía Alice mientras me acariciaba con la brocha arriba de mis ojos.

―Bien, Cullen. Quiero que cierres los ojos y si los abres te juro que no me va a importar si te pico los ojos. ¿Quedó claro? ―me amenazó Rosalie.

Cerré los ojos a regañadientes.

Sentí una cosa húmeda en el nacimiento de mis pestañas.

―Ya los puedes abrir ―chilló Alice.

―Ahora a ponerle la máscara para pestañas ―dijo Bella.

Alice sostenía un tubo pequeño de color azul.

―Lo mismo que te dijo Rose ―dijo―. Más te vale mirar al techo o no me va a importar picarte los ojos y esto arde.

Miré al techo pero Rosalie bajó mi rostro.

―Sólo necesitas que tus ojos vean al techo, no tu cara.

Pude divisar una cosa que parecía una araña con muchas patas.

―Es una suerte que no tengamos que usar el rizador de pestañas ―Bella parecía divertida.

Sentía que tenía algo negro y pesado que me estorbaba para ver.

Pestañeé varias veces.

―Te vas a manchar ―dijo Bella―. Ya te acostumbrarás.

―Ahora quiero que mires al techo ―dijo Alice.

Miré al techo, no quería que me picaran los ojos.

Alice sacó un lápiz blanco y lo puso en mis parpados. Sentí un ardor terrible que me hizo llorar.

―Te dije que ser mujer no era fácil ―me dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio.

Alice sacó otro lápiz negro y lo puso en el nacimiento de mis pestañas inferiores. Tomó una brocha delgada y fina, empezó a distribuir el residuo de aquella cosa con la mitad de mi parpado.

―Vas bien, Alice ―la felicitó Bella―. Le estás dando ese toque que hace que sus ojos sean enormes, como una muñeca.

―Somos unas genios ―exclamó Rosalie.

―Ahora hay que darle un poco de color en las mejillas ―dijo Alice.

Tomó una brocha gruesa y la embarró en una cosa que era roja como una cereza. Empezó a acariciar mis mejillas con ella y yo sólo pude sentir las cosquillas de esa cosa por mis mejillas.

Rosalie me quitó la cinta adhesiva de golpe y sentí un pellizco fuerte que me hizo dar un audible quejido.

―Perdone usted, su real majestad.

La fulminé.

―Están locas ―les dije.

Las tres me miraron como si analizaran a una mercancía.

―¡Rojo! ―exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Me tomaron del rostro mientras Rosalie me rellenaba los labios con un lápiz rojo. Sacó un lip stick rojo y lo puso en ellos.

―Te ves perfecto ―dijo Bella.

―Más bien, perfecta ―dijo Rosalie poniendo en el aire un vestido y los zapatos.

No supe en qué momento fue o como pasó. Sólo sé que me encontraba vestido como mujer. Con el vestido, los zapatos, las medias y ellas me estaban poniendo en el cabello esos mechones de cabello que Bella les había mostrado.

Sentí una cosa caliente que después supe que era un tubo caliente y que esos hacían bucles en los mechones.

Jamás volvería a subestimar a una mujer.

Ellas eran peligrosas.

* * *

**Ahora sí le tocó a Edward bailar con la más fea!**

**Chuchi*: definición que mi hermana le da a donde ustedes saben. Maldita depilación brasileña! ¬¬ y hombres que no valoran.**

**En fin… muchas gracias por sus comentarios y dejen muchos!**

**Quiero agradecer a Jana Cullen por sus reviews y pedirle perdón!**

**Jana Cullen****: Perdón comadre por haberme desaparecido! El viernes se estrenó Beautiful Creatures y me secuestraron! El sábado seguí secuestrada al igual que el domingo. Apenas vengo actualizando! ;)**

**Barbie15:**** Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por pasar a leer mis ocurrencias!**

**Gera****: Gracias por pasarte a leer!**

**Ichigoneeko****: Gracias por tus reviews y espero que me sigas dejando tu opinión que es valiosa al igual que la de todos!**

**Tina****: Me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**Alii Rathbone****: No te desaparezcas y sigue dejando REVIEWS!**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que me dejan sus opinaciones y sigan dejando por fis!**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love is a State of Grace

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Love Is a State Of Grace**

**Bella POV**

Edward me había dado un susto de muerte y merecía que le estuviera pasando esto. Aunque no me daba gusto cuando Alice le empezó a depilar las cejas ni cuando Rose le depiló las piernas. El simple hecho de que a Edward se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas no me provocaba placer. Al contrario, me daba una punzada el verlo en ese estado.

Oculté mi culpabilidad porque sabía lo que había pedido y lo que estaba haciendo. No me sentía orgullosa de sacarle lágrimas a Edward pero él se lo había buscado.

Obviamente jamás iba a admitir que mis lágrimas eran cien por ciento reales y que por un momento me sentí reconfortada al sentir su abrazo. No podía describirlo, no podía creer lo que sentía. Todo era real y era misterioso porque era un torrente de emociones que me llenaban con tan sólo él estuviera cerca.

Era extraño e incluso loco pero mis bromas de alguna manera eran para llamar la atención de él, para que sus ojos me vieran a mí, sólo a mí. Sí, estaba loca.

No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa al verlo.

La verdad era que parecía una muñeca y aunque no quería detalles de cómo demonios Rosalie disfrazó a Emmet, debía de agradecer que su perversión me beneficiara.

Fue un caos poder ponerle las extensiones a Edward y que pareciera su cabello. Pero para Alice no había imposibles.

Alice, Rose y yo arrastramos a Edward a su dormitorio.

—Ven, Eddie —le susurró Rosalie dulcemente.

—Es hora de darte clases para que aprendas a usar tacones —Alice saltaba de alegría.

—Es difícil al principio pero después podrás jugar un partido de soccer con ellos —le dije a Edward.

Edward nos miraba de una manera extraña. No estaba segura pero tenía una ligera idea de lo que él estaba pensando o sintiendo: él creía que estábamos locas, le costaba trabajo no tropezar ni ladear los tobillos al caminar, se veía molesto pero había algo más. Podía ver en sus ojos la promesa de que me iba a cobrar una a una las que le había hecho.

Por un momento y sólo por un momento sentí escalofríos.

Edward seguía caminando. Sus muñecas estaban amarradas con una pañoleta y la pañoleta estaba bien sujeta a una bufanda de manera que Rosalie y Alice lo jalaban para que caminara.

Quería reír pero a la vez quería parar todo esto y quitarle ese maquillaje.

Como era de esperarse, mi parte burlona e inmadura ganó.

Me uní a las risas, me uní a las bromas y a los bailes que hacíamos.

Edward trataba de seguirnos el paso, al parecer las amenazas de Alice de que lo dejaríamos amarrado a un árbol si no hacía lo que le pedíamos había resultado.

Estábamos enseñándole a modelar cuando entraron en su dormitorio Jasper seguido de Emmet.

—Pero… ¿qué? —Jasper estaba pasmado.

—Viejo, ¿es broma? —Emmet se encontraba burlón—. Osita, ¿eso es…?

—Sí —Rose parecía orgullosa—, eso es lo crees.

Emmet y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos parecían perplejos y por lo que parecieron unos minutos largos, ellos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

El más divertido era Emmet que sacó a bailar a Edward, quién lo fulminó con la mirada. A Emmet pareció no importarle porque seguía bailando con Edward.

—Muñeca, es hora de quitarte ese parche —le quité a Edward el parche que lo mantenía callado.

Edward parecía agradecido hasta que empezamos a reír. En definitiva debía agradecer al creador de labiales indelebles. El rojo en los labios de Edward seguía intacto.

Rosalie sacó una cámara y cada uno pasamos para ponernos a hacer muecas a la cámara.

Me pasé a tomar una nueva foto con Edward mientras ponía una "Duck Face" y otra en donde lo besaba en la mejilla.

—Me las pagarás, Swan —Edward me amenazó.

—Inténtalo —lo provoqué—, veremos que harás cuando yo te cobre con creces lo que me hagas.

—Estás loca —**_**me miraba intensamente.

—Eso no es novedad, ¿Alice? —la miré interrogante.

—No, en definitiva, no es novedad —respondió juguetona.

—Vamos, Cullen. Te gustan los disfraces y te hemos ayudado —Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Esperemos que no vuelvas a intentar algo en contra de Bella porque te aseguro que yo misma te haré una depilación más dolorosa de lo que sufriste hoy.

Edward la miró incrédulo, parecía que no poder creer que había una depilación más dolorosa de lo que había sufrido hoy.

—¿No me crees? —Rose parecía salvaje.

Edward se limitó a asentir en derrota.

—Chicos, déjenme sola con Edward —les pedí.

Todos salieron.

La culpabilidad me estaba carcomiendo. Mi parte inmadura estaba cediendo ante el hecho de que me estaba pasando con Edward.

—Edward… Lo siento —le dije suavemente—. De verdad, lo siento.

Edward me miraba con recelo.

Lo tomé de las manos y empecé a deshacer el nudo. Las manos de Edward estaban libres.

Empecé a quitarle las extensiones, teniendo cuidado de no arrancarle cabellos.

En mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta traía mis toallitas limpiadoras. Tomé una y empecé a quitarle el maquillaje.

Edward me miraba intensamente pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

Pasé la toalla por sus mejillas, su frente y su mentón.

—Cierra los ojos —le susurré.

Edward los cerró y pasé una toalla nueva por sus ojos. Tuve mucho cuidado de no tallar fuerte para no lastimarlo.

—¿Tienen que pasar por todo eso? —me preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, la verdad es que te vas acostumbrando. De pronto dejas de sentir dolor y se te hace costumbre la depilación.

—No sé cómo se meten esos lápices en el ojo.

—Bueno, como dije te vas acostumbrando. Al principio arde mucho pero pasados unos días te deja de arder. Es costumbre y práctica.

—¿Algo más que hagas y sea doloroso?

—Nop, sólo eso. La depilación y el maquillaje —_por no mencionar los cólicos ni que mi madre no me pone la más mínima atención_—. Gracias al cielo eres hombre y no creo que vuelvas a pasar por eso.

—No creo que sólo sea eso, tu voz sonó como si pensaras algo y lo ocultaras.

Di un respingo.

—Bueno, a veces uno no decide lo que le toca en esta vida pero si como lo sobrelleva. Va a haber personas que no te van a dar la importancia que mereces y va a haber otras que harán la diferencia entre quien eres o quien debes ser.

—¿Es por eso que eres rebelde?

—No… lo sé.

—Me cuesta trabajo, leerte. Entenderte y saber por qué puedes ser tan angelical y al instante ser un verdadero demonio.

—No soy tan mala, de haberlo sido, hubiera dejado que Rose te expusiera ante todos. Una cosa es cobrártela y otra muy distinta es ridiculizarte hasta ese grado. Nadie merece ser ridiculizado hasta ese grado y no importarme si te llego a hacer pasar un mal rato.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

—Mi madre no es como todas.

—No entiendo…

—Mi mamá se casó con mi papá en un arranque… Después vine yo y papá pensó que la maternidad le quitaría la inmadurez. Pasó todo lo contrario. Charlie suele decir que nací con treinta y cinco años de edad y que cada año maduro más, mientras que Renée retrocede más años.

—No pareces tan madura.

—No juzgues a un libro sólo por la tapa.

—Explícate.

—Mi papá es policía por lo que nunca está en casa. Tuve que aprender a valerme por mí misma. Renée siempre tenía cosas que hacer y nunca estuvo pendiente de mí. Tuve que ver por Charlie, Alice y yo.

—¿Alice?

—Perdón, pero no es mi historia así que lamento no poder aclararte ese punto.

—Entiendo.

Terminé de limpiar sus ojos.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me miró intensamente. Tratando de ver a través de mí.

Bajé la mirada pero mi mentón se vio levantado por unos suaves dedos que produjeron una descarga que hizo que mi espalda estremeciera de una manera placentera.

Me mordí el labio.

¿Por qué compartía eso con él? ¿A él que más le daba?

—Deberías cambiarte —le dije.

Edward asintió.

Salí de su dormitorio pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Edward llamó mi atención.

—No es toda la historia, ¿verdad?

—No, no es toda —admití.

—Quiero escuchar el resto.

Me limité a asentir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dios, había desnudado mi alma ante Edward y no me arrepentía. Ni si quiera me importaba si usaría esa información en mi contra.

Caminé en silencio hasta mi dormitorio y esperé pacientemente a la hora de la cena.

**~oOo~**

**Edward POV**

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

La manera en la que habíamos entablado una conversación me había dejado sorprendido como la última vez. Sólo que esta vez luché para no abalanzarme sobre ella y pegar mis labios a los suyos. Aquella vez en la que habíamos escuchado música, pude ver un poco de ella y sentí una extraña descarga que fluía de ella. Me sorprendió que entablara una conversación conmigo.

Recuerdo cuando acaricié su rostro y ella me miraba intensamente. Quise besarla en ese momento y llevarla lejos conmigo. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Me alejé y la dejé ahí.

Ahora, otra vez sentía esa necesidad de estar con ella. Quería que ella sólo estuviera cerca de mí y saber todo de ella.

Bella Swan me gustaba de una manera en la que ninguna me había gustado. Lo que sentía era fuerte e incluso me había llenado de inseguridades que jamás creí llegar a tener.

Había escuchado cada palabra que salía de esos labios que tanto deseaba, la manera en que su mentón se alzó con orgullo al hablar de su pasado, la manera en la que sus ojos mostraron una tristeza que quise comprender y remediar. Todo en Bella era un misterio y quería saber más de ella.

No concebía la idea de que alguien fuera tan madura e inmadura al mismo tiempo. Bella no era esa clase de chica materialista pero si era una niña mal.

Había conocido a muchas mujeres, había estado con varias, ninguna me había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para que empezara una relación seria. Había roto muchos corazones en mi intento por encontrar al amor.

¿Qué podía saber de la vida a mis años? ¿Cómo al pasar los meses no me enamoraba?

Quería saber sobre la vida y quería conocer sobre ese sentimiento que suelen pintar ciegos.

Las mujeres se me acercaban y me daban algo que no era amor, sólo algo físico. No era cálido, sólo era para satisfacer la carne. Eso no me llenaba.

Algún día ella vendrá, algún día dejaré de estar solo, algún día conoceré al amor. Un día veré con otros ojos: los ojos del amor.

Muchas veces había soñado con la mujer que era ideal para mí y en definitiva Bella no completaba los requisitos para ser la mujer que yo quería. **(N/A Pues que idiota! Se va a arrepentir por ser tan ciego ¬¬)**

No entendía lo que sentía pero en definitiva lo que Bella provocaba en mí, sólo era curiosidad y deseo carnal. Sólo eso.

Emmet entró en la habitación a medianoche.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté.

—Estaba con Rose, se metió a su cuenta de Face y publicó un par de cosas en el muro de Bella —dijo desviando la vista.

—Emmet, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro, pero ya sé lo que me vas a pedir. Sólo te diré que voy a dejar mi lap top en tu mesa de noche, por "error", ignoraré que Rose dejó su cuenta abierta y estoy tan cansado que no me daré cuenta de que te estás metiendo a mi computadora.

Emmet se fue a su cama y al poco rato escuché sus ronquidos.

Tomé su lap top y puse la clave de Emmet, "Rosalie".

Abrí el navegador y me metí en Facebook. Busqué en los amigo de Rosalie a Bella.

La cuenta de Bella era toda una sorpresa para mí. Tenía curiosidad pero nunca pensé que fuera a encontrar tantas cosas.

El perfil de Bella era muy formal. Sus datos estaban ahí y su cumpleaños sería en unos días. Para mi desagrado, Rose subió las fotos que me tomaron esa misma tarde. Miré el muro de Bella, hace apenas unos minutos había actualizado su estado.

Rápidamente desconecté el chat de Rosalie, me podrían descubrir e iba a estar en serios problemas ya que Emmet me había advertido sutilmente que no se hacía responsable si algo salía mal.

Las palabras estaban ahí.

_**Una mirada vale más que mil palabras**_

_**Hay maneras de mirar a alguien. Se puede mirar**_

_**a las personas de abajo arriba, con admiración, o de**_

_**arriba abajo, con desprecio, pero una vez que la vida**_

_**te ha enseñado unas cuantas lecciones importantes, se**_

_**puede aprender a mirar a las personas a los ojos, de tú**_

_**a tú…**_

_Tonya Hurley, Ghostgirl: the return._

_Creo que por primera vez he visto a alguien y ese alguien me ha visto de una manera que jamás creí que me dejaría ver. Sólo puedo decir que espero no estar cometiendo un error al pensar que esa persona se atrevió a ver en mi interior y vio quien soy en realidad…_

Quise entender lo que quería decir Bella con eso. Bella era un misterio, un jeroglífico que tenía que descifrar.

En ese momento me dije a mí mismo que sólo por curiosidad me atrevería a conocer a Bella.

Empecé a ver las fotos de Bella. Casi ella no subía fotos pero sí que subían muchas fotos de ella.

Muchas eran de fiestas y mostraban a una Bella agraciada, sonriente y camaradería.

Me llamó la atención de otras donde podía ver a Alice y a Bella juntas. Eran de una salida al centro comercial, de un viaje a una feria, un día en la playa, el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, una boda, ella bailando con un chico rubio, ella abrazada de un chico musculoso y moreno, ella cantando en lo que parecía un bar, ella jugando con un el chico moreno que iba detrás de ella. Su sonrisa era notable en ella y podía apreciar lo hermosa que era así. Libre, ella era libre y era como un sol, iluminando a las personas que estaban con ella.

Por las fotos supe que no todos podían llegar a conocerla en verdad.

No sé describir lo que apreciaba. Estaba rodeada de gente pero sólo unos cuantos afortunados podían ser tocados por sus rayos. Ella era un sol y eso se veía en la manera en que los que salían en repetidas ocasiones. Ella les daba calidez.

Llegué a un punto en donde pude ver a una Bella con lo que parecían sus padres.

_Renée, Charlie e Isabella Swan. Cumpleaños de Charlie._

Leí el pie de foto.

Se veían tan unidos Bella y su padre. Bella había sacado sus ojos y su cabello caoba. Su madre era parecida a Bella en algunos aspectos, al parecer Renée tenía ojos verdes y la piel era tan blanca como la de Bella. La mamá de Bella tenía un aire de querer ser joven. Usaba un vestuario poco apropiado para alguien de la edad de ella.

Seguí viendo las fotos y encontré de una con Renée. En definitiva eran parecidas pero tan opuestas. Podía ver la foto a Bella desviando la mirada, parecía incomoda al igual que Renée. Parecería una locura pero parecía que su propia madre envidiara a su hija. Los gestos de la madre de Bella eran como los de una niña berrinchuda y para mi gusto eso se veía mal en alguien de su edad.

Pasé más fotos, encontré una de Bella y el chico musculoso, ambos eran bañados por los rayos del sol y estaban montados en unas motos. El pie de foto era: _Jacob Black e Isabella Swan._

_¿_Bella sabía andar en moto?

Las fotos siguieron pasando y encontré una de Bella en traje de baño. Se veía preciosa y mi boca estaba abierta. Bella era tan llamativa, atractiva y deseable para su propio bien. Había una foto de Bella en donde se podía ver con gesto soñador, vestía con un vestido color azul rey que le daba un toque cremoso a su piel. La hacía ver radiante y hermosa. Sin pensarlo, descargué la imagen al igual que unas que me habían gustado.

Me sentía como un acosador pero la foto de Bella con gesto soñador la hacía ver como un ángel.

Entre sus fotos había otra que captó mi atención. Bella vestida de novia al igual que Alice y la vendedora las miraba extrañada. Parecían divertirse.

Bella era otra a la que yo conocía por el momento. Tenía que entrar y quería conocer a esa Bella que era encantadora, llena de sorpresas. Mi curiosidad por Bella aumentaba y con ello también mi deseo por ella.

Imprimí las fotos y las guardé en mi diario.

Pasé los dedos por la foto de Bella, ella estaba tomada de la mano con Alice y su papá. Se veían como una familia y Bella irradiaba felicidad.

Besé la foto de Bella y por antes de perderme en la inconciencia, deseé poder ser yo quien la haga sonreír así.

* * *

**Hombres! Y sigue creyendo que no siente nada por ella. Sus pensamientos son contradictorios. Tal para cual. Un día están peleando y al otro se están besando… ¬¬**

**IMPORTANTE****: Quiero agradecer enormemente a sus comentarios y dejen Reviews! Muchos! O se los comerá el lobo!****  
**


	10. Chapter 10: A la Vista

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer!**

**He regresado después de haberme enfermado y pensé que me iba a morir pero aquí estoy! Hierba mala nunca muere!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: A la Vista**

**Alice POV**

―Sabes lo mucho que me importas, Jazz ―dije posando mis manos en las mejillas de Jasper.

―Alice, quiero la verdad ―Jasper me abrazó muy fuerte.

―Sí, yo fui quien encerró a Maria y a Laurent… ―admití mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Jasper pareció asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

Fue mi error el no haberme hecho la sorprendida por la aparente suspensión de Maria.

―No estoy molesto pero me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho las cosas ―su mirada me desarmaba―. No me gustó el enterarme por Irina.

―Lo lamento, Jazz ―dije apartando la mirada.

―Alice, quiero que me digas las cosas. ¿No me tienes confianza? ―dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón.

―Claro que confío en ti… Mi vida, no pensé que te afectaría el que hubiera omitido ese detalle.

―Alice… ―sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

―No quiero que desconfíes de mí ―me perdí en su mirada.

―Entonces no me excluyas de lo que hagas ―me dio un piquito.

―Lo prometo. Palabra de Boy Scout ―alcé mi mano en forma de juramento.

Jasper sonrió y me dio un beso de muerte.

―Sabes, creo que ese par van para largo ―le dije señalando a lo lejos a Bella que parecía sumergida en su libro y a Edward que parecía analizar lo que ella hacía.

―Edward nunca ha actuado así con nadie pero siento que él está en estado de negación. Dice una cosa y hace otra.

―Bella, está en las mismas.

―Ya no se han hecho bromas pero me he dado cuenta de que James la mira más de lo que debería.

―También lo he notado ―puse mi mano en mi mejilla―. Bella no lo ha notado pero no tarda.

―No me gusta la vibra que James irradia hacia ella.

―A mí tampoco.

―Edward… ¿te ha dicho algo? ¿Lo ha notado? ―giré sobre mis talones.

―Al parecer no lo ha notado ―Jasper me abrazó por la espalda.

Pensé durante un momento las posibilidades que tenía frente a mí.

Bella ha evitado a Edward desde ayer y mañana es sábado.

Va a ser nuestra primera excursión a Port Ángeles.

Había visto que ellos están destinados a estar juntos pero iba a ser todo un reto.

Bella era una toda una niña mal y Edward era todo un caballero pero se le olvidaba la caballerosidad estando con Bella.

Esos dos se complementaban y era más que obvio que eran el uno para el otro. Eran opuestos y los apuestos… se atraen. Se complementaban. Como Jasper y yo.

Al haber intervenido con Maria, había cambiado el futuro, alteré el curso y Jasper tenía el pretexto perfecto para dejarla. Aunque había cabos sueltos pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas cayeran en su lugar.

Ahora, Bella era otra cosa. Mientras que ella no se aclare y Edward tampoco lo haga, las posibilidades de poder estar juntos se prolongan más.

Tenía una misión: ser el cupido del amor de mi amiga.

Podía intervenir. Lo haría.

―Jasper, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que Edward y Bella estén en el mismo grupo?

―Puedo negociarlo con Emmet ―me miró con intriga.

―Esos dos son unos cabezotas y les daré un empujoncito ―respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

―Te ayudaré ―sonrió y atrajo mi rostro al suyo.

Lo besé y dejé que mis dedos jugaran con su cabello.

Jasper era mi caballero, mi soldado, mi héroe.

Iba a intervenir porque el amor estaba ahí a la vista aunque esos dos lo nieguen.

* * *

**Bien, agradezco todos sus REVIEWS! Dejen muchos! O me pondré en huelga y les voy a dar un adelanto un capítulo. Pude ser el 18 o el 15.**

Di un respiro profundo y me relajé.

—Bella, me gustas y mucho —su voz se entrecortó.

Mi boca se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Mi cuerpo se empezó a poner tenso y no porque no me gustara lo que acababa de decir.

Edward dio un paso y lo tuve cerca… tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Mi respiración se entrecortó…

Jamás pensé que Edward me diría eso…

**¿Qué le habrá hecho? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué ****dijo que jamás pensó que Edward le diría eso? ¿Se habrán besado? ¿Habrá sido una broma? ¿Qué fue?**

**OMG! Sí, yo tengo la respuesta! JA JA JA JA JA!**

**Dejen REVIEWS, para mí es muy halagador y constructivo!**

**Los REVIEWS son el pan de cada día de los que escriben! Me tienen a dieta!**

**Un saludo a mi comadre JANA CULLEN!**

**A mi otra comadre! ICHIGONEEKO!**

**A mi otra comadre MARIEALICEISABELLA!**

**Chicas las amo 3!**

**De veras, aprendan de mis comadres que si no es por ellas ya me hubiera muerto! Gracias por su opinión que para mí vale oro! Al igual que a las chicas que me dejaron un REVIEW y les voy a dedicar el prox cap!**

**MÁS REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA!**

**Besos sabor fresa y mordiscos!**

**Lena**


	11. Chapter 11: Cita NO Planeada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer! **

**POR CIERTO, LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAP! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Cita NO Planeada**

Era sábado por la mañana y el alboroto estaba a todo lo que da. Desde mi cómoda y cálida cama podía oír el alboroto en los pasillos e incluso Alice ya estaba preparando su vestuario, o eso pensaba.

—Buenos días, pequeño solecito —cantó y quise aventarle una almohada.

—Alice, aún no son ni las diez —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no dormimos un rato más?

—No, apenas y nos va a dar tiempo de arreglar ese desastre —señaló mi cabello—. Además, Rose ya se levantó y ya está desayunando.

Gruñí y me acurruqué en la calidez de mi cama.

—¡Bien! —se quejó Alice.

Dejé que mis parpados se cerraran.

Disfrutaba de esa sensación deliciosa que da el estar acostada, tapada y con mi flojera. Sentía mi sonrisita de satisfacción por estar así.

Debí de suponer que Alice llegaría con refuerzos.

Sentí que alguien me movía.

—Emmet, es temprano —bostecé.

—Creo que alguien necesita el beso de un príncipe —sugirió Alice con una emoción que era palpable.

—¿Estás loca? —me quejé—. No sabes lo que nos hará Rose si Emmet hace lo que está sugiriendo.

—Por eso la duende no llamó a Emmet —dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Sentí que me congelaba y la sangre se escapaba de mi rostro.

Me incorporé de golpe y lo único que pude hacer en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con dos esmeraldas, fue gritar.

La mano de Edward me tapó la boca.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan escandalosa? —apretó más su mano en mi boca—. Ahora te soltaré pero no hagas un escándalo.

Asentí.

Sus ojos me analizaron en busca de que iba a hacer otro escándalo o algo parecido.

Puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

Me soltó.

—De veras que no sabes tratar a una chica —le di un manotazo en el brazo.

Alice parecía encantada con esa escena. Por un momento me pregunté sobre su sanidad emocional.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté. No pude evitar estirarme.

—Pareces un gatito —me dijo Edward y no pude descifrar su cara.

—Miau —maullé tiernamente y me puse a restregar mi cara en su pecho—. Prrrrrrrrr…

—¡Estás ronroneando! —saltó Alice.

Edward empezó a acariciarme la barbilla.

Lo mordí en la mano y lo arañé en el antebrazo a lo que él me dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—¡¿Qué?! —puse mis manos en mi cadera—. A los gatos les gusta arañar y morder.

Alice se tapó el rostro con su mano como si se lamentara.

_¿Habrá fumado algo?,_ pensé.

—Eso dolió —se quejó Edward mientras se sobaba la mordida que le di.

—Vuelve a decirme gatito y verás que otra cosa te voy a morder —lo amenacé.

—¿Ahora eres perro? —abrí los ojos y él se reía.

—Alice, mejor saca a éste —lo señalé despectivamente— antes de que le haga otro makeover y no le va a gustar.

Edward hizo una mueca y salió como perrito asustado.

—Gallina —dije por lo bajo.

Alice seguía con la mano en su rostro y parecía lamentarse de algo.

—¿Y a ti, qué mosca te pico? —me puse a analizar los gestos de Alice.

Parecía como si le hubieran arruinado algo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está —se recompuso y dio un aplauso—. Bien, ahora vamos a arreglarte antes de que sean las diez.

Alice me empezó a despojar de mis prendas.

—Alice, no soy un bebé —intenté no caerme ya que Alice parecía un torbellino—. Puedo vestirme sola.

—Pues pareces uno —se quejó—. Tantos planes…

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Nada —sacudió las manos.

Alice estaba rara.

En su cama estaba bien acomodadas las prendas. Era un vestido con muchos bordes dorados en la tela blanca, las mangas llegaban por debajo de los codos, había un encaje dorado que estaba en el dobladillo del vestido. También había una medias negras con bordados en forma de ramas y unas zapatillas de tacón.

Alice me vistió y acomodó las medias con su liguero.

Enrojecí.

Alice siguió con su tarea y acomodó mi cabello con una tenaza dejando rizos que parecían naturales.

El maquillaje fue sencillo. Puso el primer en todo mi rostro. Usó una sombra color arena en el parpado móvil y una sombra oscura de color chocolate en la parte de arriba del parpado móvil, puso máscara en mis pestañas; puso un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y un bálsamo que le dio color e hidratación a mis labios.

Me miré en el espejo después de los "detalles" que Alice tuvo que perfeccionar. Parecía una muñeca, de carne y hueso. La del espejo era yo, pero los detalles eran más destacados.

―Alice, me veo… ―no tenía palabras, Alice se adelantó antes de que terminara.

―Perfecta, te ves perfectamente. Siempre he dicho que eres una muñeca ―hizo un gesto de limpiarse una lágrima del ojo―, estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo.

―Alice, ¿no crees que es mucho para una salida? ―Alice me dio una mirada de "ni se te ocurra querer cambiarte".

―Por supuesto que no, estás bien así ―empezó a mover sus cosas y a prepararse―. Ahora me voy a alistar que tú y yo vamos a ir al cine.

La miré extrañada, algo me decía que Alice tenía algo planeado, pero ¿qué?

Alice se empezó a vestir y me prohibió sentarme ya que arruinaría el vestido.

Me puse a ver por la ventana los camiones que estaban acomodados enfrente de mi ventana. Me recordaron a mi época en la que Alice y yo íbamos de paseo al museo en la escuela, tantas travesuras y tantas cosas que hicimos.

―Lista ―Canturreó Alice.

Alice se veía preciosa. Se había puesto un vestido negro con estampado, unas medias y una gabardina que le llegaba, al igual que su vestido, a medio muslo.

―Wow, Alice… ―me quedé sin palabras.

―Faltan quince minutos para salir ―dijo Rosalie al entrar velozmente a nuestro dormitorio.

Rose iba vestida con unos majestuosos pantalones de cuero, un top blanco y un saco de color negro. Demasiado atractivo, dejaba ver su muy bien formado cuerpo.

Rose se puso a rebuscar en sus cosas y empezó a meterlas en su bolso. Lo que me recordó que yo tampoco había organizado mi bolso.

Estaba disponiéndome a acomodar mis cosas cuando Alice me interrumpió.

―Bella, no lleves nada ―fruncí el ceño―. Llevaré nuestras cosas en mi bolso y si no te has dado cuenta, tu vestuario no va ad hoc con un bolso o un abrigo.

―¿Estás loca? ―salté―. Me voy a congelar allá afuera.

―Calma, no está haciendo frío ―la apoyó Rose.

―Ustedes dos traman algo ―sentencié.

Ambas me miraron con inocencia pero yo no me tragué lo que me decían.

Bajamos en silencio, pasando por los pasillos, escaleras y finalmente a la puerta de la salida.

Todos estaban en grupitos, cuchicheando y dando miradas al director que estaba mirando unos papeles junto a Esme.

Alice andaba más hiperactiva de lo normal y parecía que estaba manteniendo una conversación mental con Jasper que estaba a unos metros de nosotras junto a Emmet y Edward.

Emmet le propinó un codazo a Edward y él lo fulminó con la mirada, Emmet le hizo señas con la cabeza en mi dirección. Automáticamente, Edward miró donde señalaba Emmet. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Poco a poco la mirada de Edward me empezaba a recorrer de arriba abajo.

¿Habrá exagerado Alice el maquillaje? ¿Me veré ridícula?

Negué mentalmente y desterré todas mis dudas. Alice era un genio en cuanto a la moda se refiere, y ella jamás dejaría que alguien saliera inapropiadamente a un lugar.

Respiré profundamente desviando la mirada de Edward, pero de alguna manera sentí su mirada en todo el rato que Alice hablaba con entusiasmo sobre lo que haríamos, demasiado entusiasmo, debo admitir.

Carlisle se puso frente a los camiones que nos esperaban.

―Antes de abordar los camiones ―empezó a hablar con voz firme―. Debemos de organizar los grupos de salida. Serán los que diga, no hay cambios, suplicas y quiero que se comporten a la altura de este colegio. Los grupos pueden ir a donde quieran, pero no pueden alejarse demasiado. A las de nuevo ingreso ―nos dedicó una mirada a Alice y a mí―, el camión pasará a recoger a los estudiantes a las 7:00 pm, ni una minuto más ni menos.

Carlisle empezó a dar reglas e instrucciones sobre qué hacer en caso de emergencia, donde no se puede ir y sobretodo que debemos estar en grupos.

Esme se puso a indicar los grupos. Entre muecas, burlas y demás llegó hasta Alice y yo.

―Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, ambos Hale y Cullen ―me quedé estática, sentí que un estremecimiento recorría mi estómago y sentí las palmas de mis manos sudar.

Esme siguió mencionando los grupos. Pero a mí ya no me importó lo que decían tanto ella como Carlisle.

Sentí como Alice y Rosalie me hicieron caminar.

¿Edward Cullen? ¿Una salida? ¿Juntos? ¿En grupo?

Seguí moviéndome como autómata cuando Tanya-zorra Denali habló.

―Director, a mí no me mencionó.

Carlisle se puso a ver sus hojas, confirmando lo que Tanya decía era cierto.

_Por favor, que no sea conmigo… que no sea conmigo… que no…_

―Irás en el grupo de Brandon y Swan ―dijo Carlisle a lo que sentí que me hubieran echado un balde con agua helada.

Caminé aturdida como si tuviera algo entre las piernas.

La verdad es que no había tratado con Tanya, pero no era ignorante ante las miradas envenenadas que me lanzaba cada que me veía. Tanya tenía una fijación, obsesión, que sé yo con Edward. A veces podía ver cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo y Tanya coqueteaba o se restregaba como un gato en él.

Alice puso una cara de pocos amigos y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Carlisle. Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros apenado. De verdad, esos dos se comunicaban telepáticamente.

Subí lentamente en el camión y seguí a Alice que se pasó hasta los últimos asientos.

Casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, los que iban a bordo parecían entusiasmados.

Me iba a sentar entre Emmet y Jasper cuando Alice se apresuró, me empujó y se sentó en el asiento. La miré extrañada y ella sólo me señaló el asiento que estaba frente a ella. Todos los asientos de la parte trasera estaban ocupados por Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate e Irina. Tanya miró al asiento que Alice me señalaba y se levantó apresuradamente para sentarse al lado de la otra persona, que no había visto aún, tan rápido pasó todo que apenas y pude analizar las cosas. En primera, Tanya se levanta apresuradamente y Rosalie le pone el pie, haciendo que Tanya cayera de cara. En segunda, Alice me empuja demasiado fuerte, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera en el regazo del otro ocupante; ocupante que resultó ser…

―Ed… ward ―tartamudeé―, lo siento tanto.

Me levanté lo más rápido posible al sentir algo duro en mi trasero y me pasé al asiento al lado de la ventana. Era un libro que estaba leyendo yo el otro día.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

―Es muy raro encontrar a un hombre que lea eso ―se me salió sin que yo pudiera frenar mis palabras.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a dedicarme una sonrisa. Pareció que Edward se acordó de algo y se volteó a ver a Tanya que miraba amenazadoramente a Rosalie.

―Tanya, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Edward y sentí ganas de darle en la cabeza con lo primero que encontrara.

Ignoré las quejas de Tanya y su carita de perrito mojado.

¡Dios, cómo odiaba a las mujeres que hacían voces de niñas chiquitas!

―Alice, ¿me pasas mi iPod? ―dije molesta.

Alice me miró por un momento y se puso a rebuscar en su bolso hasta dar con mi iPod. Me lo entregó y me puse a rebuscar algo que me pusiera feliz.

En mi lista de reproducción encontré a _Into The Ocean _de _Blue October._ Subí el volumen y me dejé envolver por la melodía.

El camión empezó a moverse y me puse a ver por la ventana. En ningún momento me puse a ver a Edward.

Sentía su mirada.

No podía encogerme, abrazar mis rodillas y voltear a otro lado. Me limité a sentarme derecha pero con la cabeza volteando a la izquierda.

¿Cómo se preocupada por esa? ¿Acaso le gustaba y no quiso que se lastimara?

Bufé molesta.

No sé en qué momento empecé a cantar el coro pero me dí cuenta de que había cantado casi toda la canción en voz alta.

Me mordí el labio para callarme.

Sentí que el rubor corría por mi rostro.

¿Habría desafinado?

Tenía mucho que no cantaba.

Mi lista de reproducción siguió, alejándome del mundo real, dejándome con mis desvaríos.

Sí, tenía esa la mala costumbre de ponerme a pensar en cosas improbables, cosas extrañas o simplemente recordar cosas chistosas.

Sonreí y se me escapó una risita.

Volví a sentir la mirada de Edward. Apenas y me recobraba del hecho de que me había mirado mientras canté en voz alta. Ahora me miraba.

A regañadientes, regaños mentales y demás me volteé a mirarlo.

Me miraba con curiosidad, como si quisiera resolver un misterio o una ecuación.

Desvié la mirada y seguí escuchando la dulce voz de _Charlotte Church _que llenaba mis oídos con _Moodswings (To Come At Me Like That)._ Sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se llenaba con la melodía y se movía.

Empecé a tararear el coro.

Sentí una mano que me quitaba el audífono, no tenía que voltear para saber que era Alice.

―Repítela ―me ordenó alegre.

Empezamos a cantar y esta vez no me importó que me escuchara Edward o quien fuera.

Estaba feliz y me encantaba esa canción. **(N/A: escúchenla)**

La voz de Alice y la mía se fundieron y sentí como recobraba esa pequeña parte de mí. Esa parte dulce y tierna que tenía junto a ella, esa parte que tuve olvidada desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Recordé cuando estábamos en el coro y nos entusiasmaba llegar a competir con otras escuelas.

De alguna manera, ella y yo nos sentíamos identificadas con ciertas o casi todas las partes de la canción.

Malas experiencias, malos padres, el santo de Charlie y nuestra vida estaba en cada nota, en cada letra y en la manera en la que nuestras voces se unían.

Sí, éramos emocionales y muy sensibles.

Reí al finalizar la canción. Alice se unió a mis risas.

―Aún la recuerdas ―dije riendo.

―¡Claro! ―dijo emocionada― ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?

―¿Recuerdas que Charlie compró como diez rollos? ―dije recordando a Charlie que estaba orgulloso de que nuestra escuela iba a competir en las finales.

―Sí, dijo que no serían suficientes ―se carcajeó Alice.

Seguimos riendo hasta que la melancolía llegó.

Alice y yo estamos sincronizadas, sólo teníamos a Charlie.

Sentí como ella y yo dejamos de reír. Ahora sí que estábamos a punto de las lágrimas.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―gritó Alice―. Recuerda que el maquillaje se puede correr…

―Sí, mamá ―hice una voz cómica.

Hasta ese momento había ignorado a Edward y me había entregado a mis recuerdos.

Sabía que Edward me miraba y que no me había quitado el ojo desde hacía rato…. Lo miré.

Me estaba mirando.

El autobús empezó a disminuir la velocidad, lo que me confirmaba que ya estábamos por llegar.

Le entregué mi iPod a Alice.

El autobús se paró. Los demás empezamos a incorporarnos.

Ví a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet que nos miraban a Alice y a mí.

―Saben, pueden unirse al coro de la escuela ―dijo Rosalie.

―El coro está lleno ―dijo Tanya molesta.

―Puedo hablar con mi mamá ―dijo Emmet, haciendo que Tanya tuviera una batalla por abrir o cerrar la boca ―. De haber sabido que ustedes tenían una voz así, créanme que mi mamá ya las hubiera metido al coro.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

―Aceptamos ―canturreamos al unísono.

Rose, Alice y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Esperamos pacientemente a que la manda de adelante se moviera para descender del autobús.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada junto a Emmet y Jasper.

Tanya se limitó a ignorarnos a todos, excepto a Edward y a Kate.

A lo lejos pude ver a las manzanas podridas junto a Irina.

Irina parecía todo menos una manzana podrida.

No lo entendía.

Edward estaba a mis espaldas, sentía la electricidad de su cercanía.

Caminé en silencio hasta que llegué a la puerta del autobús y me paré a un lado para esperar a los demás que quién sabe por qué se habían retrasado.

Pronto, Edward estaba a mi lado.

―Cantaste muy bonito ―me dijo de golpe antes de corregirse―, ambas lo hicieron.

―Gracias ―dije sonrojándome.

―De nada.

Había evitado a Edward y ahora teníamos un pequeño intercambio de palabras.

_Dios, algo me pasa… sufrí alguna clase de abducción, _pensé.

―Los chicos bajaron ―me dijo Edward.

Emmet me empezó a sonreír.

―Luces como una muñeca, ¿no es así, Eddie? ―dijo dándole un codazo.

―Emmet… ―reflexionó su respuesta―. Sí…

Pensé que iba a agregar algo más pero no dijo nada.

Tanya se nos unió después de haber ido a hablar con sus hermanas.

―Bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir? ―pregunto dando un aplauso Emmet.

―Que les parece si vamos a una cafetería ―dijo Rose―. Alice y Bella no desayunaron.

Caminamos a una cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras. Pedimos café y una rebanada de pastel.

Los chicos conversaban animadamente, demasiado sospechoso, sobre los lugares que podríamos visitar. Alice sugirió que pasáramos por el centro comercial y después al cine.

Pasó alrededor de una hora entre las cosas que decía Emmet y algunos comentarios de los demás.

Tanya estaba restregada en el brazo de Edward.

Sentí que mi rostro se teñía de rojo por el coraje.

―Bella, vas a explotar ―bromeó Emmet. Lo fulminé con la mirada―. A mí no me dirijas esa mirada es a otra persona a quien debería de darle esa mirada.

Emmet señaló a Edward con la cabeza y volteé, rogando que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta del comentario y señalamiento de Emmet.

Aliviada comprobé que Edward estaba ocupado tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tanya.

Sonreí complacida.

Salimos de la cafetería. Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar al centro comercial. Por así decirlo, la tierra prometida para Alice.

―Chicas, recuerden que no deben de excederse con las compras porque tendremos que cargar con ellas todo el día ―dijo Rose, más bien, le dijo a Alice.

Alice hizo una muequita.

―Pero podemos dejar las cosas encargadas en el cine ―se apresuró a añadir Jasper.

Alice le sonrió complacida.

Pasamos una por varias tiendas. Por algún extraño y sospechoso motivo, Alice no compró casi nada.

En la cuarta tienda pude ver como Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

―Chicos, Jasper y yo iremos a ver las funciones y de paso a comprar los boletos ―dijo Alice.

Me situé a lado de ambos para poder ir con ellos cuando Alice negó rotundamente.

―Rose, cuida que Edward y Bella no se maten ―dijo Alice.

En un segundo tuve a Rose a mi lado que me tomó del brazo y empezó a hacerme caminar para ver ropa. Emmet hizo lo mismo con Edward.

Me sorprendí que Emmet pudiera soportar un día de compras.

_Es el amor,_ pensé.

Caminé y de vez en cuando Rose me pedía un consejo sobre cómo se le vería esto o aquello.

Pasó media hora antes de que Alice y Jasper regresaran.

―Chicos, ya tenemos los boletos ―dijo animadamente Alice―. Pero debemos de apresurarnos ya que la función empieza en cinco minutos.

Alice empezó a repartir los boletos, cosa que se hizo extraño.

Todos caminamos para ir a las escaleras eléctricas, pero Alice negó y dijo que prefería el elevador que estaba atascado de gente.

Después de varios intentos por subir, entraron los demás jalando a Tanya con ellos hasta atrás, haciendo que Edward y yo quedáramos junto a las puertas.

El elevador estaba atascado de personas y sentí calor.

Sentí la mirada envenenada de Tanya.

Edward y yo estábamos muy pegados y nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

La electricidad volvió. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Llegamos al segundo piso, Edward y yo hicimos un intento por hacernos a un lado para cederle el paso a los que iban a bajar.

Nuestro intento fue fallido ya que fuimos empujados y expulsados fuera del elevador.

Algunas personas se quejaron sobre que no querían bajar en ese piso y otras alegaban que los empujaron a todos los de atrás.

Iba a esperar a que el elevador volviera, pero Edward me tomó de la mano.

―Podemos ir por las escalera eléctricas ―me indicó―. El cine está en el tercer piso.

Caminamos hasta las escaleras.

―Es en la sala uno ―dijo mientras checaba los boletos.

Caminamos a la sala uno, la sala estaba a reventar y a oscuras, no había señales de los demás, así que Edward me llevó de la mano a los dos asientos que estaban en última fila.

Los cortos ya habían comenzado para cuando llegamos a los asientos.

Me senté y por un momento tuve el deseo de bajar el descansabrazos al sentir nuevamente esa electricidad fluir de Edward. Pero estaba tiesa, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y parecía atento a los cortos. De vez en cuando sentí cuando sus ojos se desviaban a mi lado.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa.

Traté de calamar mi respiración, mis palmas estaban sudando y la electricidad seguía volviéndome loca.

Los cortos terminaron y empezó la película.

Mi cuerpo se crispó cuando una melodía tenebrosa llenó la sala.

¡NO! ¡Alice no pudo haberme traído a ver una película de terror!

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando los créditos iniciales, con sangre, empezaron.

Ahora sí, no tenía escapatoria.

Estaba en medio, en última fila, estaba oscuro, estaba viendo una película de terror, tarde o temprano terminaría abrazada a la persona que estaba a mi lado y no tenía escapatoria.

¡Cierto, la persona de a lado es Edward!

¿Podría salir algo peor?

* * *

**Antes que nada… quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, encontré mi memoria USB.**

**Las espero en el prox cap que se llama: "Cita No planeada: parte 2"**

**Habrá sorpresas, saltos, abrazos, gritos y tal vez… tal vez… es un secreto! Ja ja ja ja ja!**

**Recuerden que tengo twitter (Issa_Marquez), pueden mandarme sus opiniones! Sugerencias… tomatazos… y demás.**

**Este también les informo que ando con nuevo Fic, se llama "El precio del amor".**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**Saludos a mis comadres! Ya saben quiénes son! Las amo 3**

**Barbie15: Gracias por tus REVIEWS! Me encanta que ames mi fic, comadre! **

******:Grax por tu preferencia y espero siga así.**

**Ichigoneeko: Comadre, sí, los hombres tiene diario. Por ejemplo: Stefan Salvatore, Ryan Philipe (Cruel Intentions), etc… Muchos saludos y nos leemos!**

**MarieAliceIsabella: Me alegra que seas la estrella mi querida comadre! Deja tu REVIEW y estarás perdonada. Me encanta eso de los "tres torbellinos"! Y sí, regálale a Edward unos lentes! XD**

**Jana Cullen: mi otra comadre! Grax por tus REVIEWS! Por leerme y espero actualizar pronto el prox cap! (namás porque me caes bien… actualizo el lunes) Sería más fácil si actualizo ya todos los caps que tengo pero no… quiero REVIEWS ya que me tienen a dieta!**

**Y por último pero no menos importante…**

**Alii rathbone! Comadre! Checa mi nuevo fic! Espero tus REVIEWS! TUS OPINACIONES Y DEMÁS!**

**Agradezco a los que me dejan Reviews, a los GUEST y a los que me dan alestras y FAVS!**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias. Me hacen el día y espero que me dejen sus REVIEWS o me encargo de que se me vuelva a perder mi USB! Con todo el dolor de mi corazón… pero soy capaz! (Nah, no es cierto)! Ahí llevó mucha información importante.**

**Lloré cunado se me perdió el USB porque ahí tenía fotos de mi adorada Pim, RIP (aún te extraño y estás en mi corazón! A pesar de que ya pasaron tres años, te sigo llorando)**

**EN FIN, GRACIAS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**HASTA EL LUNES!**

**Lena XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12: Cita NO Planeada Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es desarrollada por mi cabeza.**

**Sigo teniendo la teoría de que la mamá de mi ex era una marciana que quería cosechar mi cerebro. Sólo así explico lo loca que me he vuelto día a día.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Cita NO Planeada**… **Parte 2**

**Bella POV**

Sentí a mi estómago contraerse.

El inicio de la película parecía tranquilo…

_Claro, es la clama que precede a la tormenta, _pensé.

Miraba la escena, una mujer que trataba de acallar los ruidos que provenían de una caja. Después todo se tornó violento.

Me estremecí y lo único de lo que era consciente era de que estaba abrazando a Edward, más bien lo estaba asfixiando.

Tenía miedo.

La película continuó y yo miraba las escenas horrorizada. No era la única que gritaba. Por un momento pasó la parte terrorífica, pero sabía que volvería. Las películas de terror son así, aligeran el ambiente y justo cuando estás tranquila te quitan tu tranquilidad con algo espantoso.

Poco a poco fui retirando mis brazos de Edward.

La mano de Edward aferró la mía.

Lo miré por un momento. Sus ojos me infundían calma, me dedicó una sonrisa amable. Le devolví la sonrisa y él apretó mi mano de manera tranquilizadora.

Me olvidé de todo y simplemente me pegué a él, llenando el espacio que había entre él y yo.

Edward cambió su posición y por un momento me aterré. Para mi tranquilidad, sólo puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, atrayendo mi cabeza a su pecho y dando pequeñas caricias en mi espalda.

De pronto, no era la película lo que hacía que mi respiración fuera agitada, no era la película la que hacía que mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho y en definitiva, no era la película la que hacía que me estremeciera. Eran sus caricias, sentirme en su pecho, ocultar mi rostro en su pecho y era su aroma el causante de mis síntomas.

Cerré los ojos… disfrutando de la electricidad que fluía.

Mis manos cobraron vida y se deslizaron en su pecho.

Sus labios dejaron besos en mi coronilla.

¡Dios, me estaba volviendo loca!

La película pasó a segundo plano. Lo miraba a él a los ojos. Su otra mano empezó a dejar caricias en mi rostro. Empezando desde mi sien hasta mi mentón. El dorso de su mano empezó a acariciar mi pómulo.

Mi mano derecha había quedado libre en cuanto empezaron las suaves caricias. La cerré en un puño.

Había muchas emociones en su rostro, sus ojos y sólo pude acercar mi rostro al suyo. Su aliento me dio de golpe. Nuestros labios estaban cerca, tan cerca… Su mano aferró mi cabello y me cerró la distancia que faltaba para que nuestros labios se tocaran.

Eran dulces, suaves y se acomodaban muy bien a los míos. No fue un beso de lengua, era algo que ni siquiera yo podía explicar. Había un sentimiento en eso. Lo sentía, tanto en mi pecho como en el estremecimiento que provocaba. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro suavemente.

Había besado antes pero jamás un beso me había sabido así. Besar a Edward era como fuego, podía ver los fuegos artificiales, escuchar una dulce melodía…

Gemí y puedo jurar que él también lo hizo.

Nuestros labios se separaron. Sus ojos buscaron los míos en ese instante. Era como ver el reflejo del verdadero yo.

Sonreí y me olvidé de todo… Me volví a perder en esos labios.

Sus manos cobraron vida y me acarició la espalda, la base de mi garganta… Sus labios se separaron los míos para dejar pequeños y dulces besos en mis mejillas, mi lóbulo, mi garganta y mis labios nuevamente. Sentía que me derretía.

No supe en qué momento la película había terminado, sólo fui consciente de que las personas a nuestro alrededor se levantaban de sus asientos y se iban.

Las luces estaban encendidas y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme. Me tomó de la mano y me encaminó a la salida.

―Creo que debemos de esperar a que salgan los demás ―dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente.

No confiaba en que mi voz saliera así que me limité a sonreír y a asentir.

Esperamos al lado de las puertas pero no había señales de los demás. Las personas iban pasando y al final nadie más salió de la sala.

―Al parecer salieron antes ―Edward parecía ansioso―. ¿Te parece si vamos a buscarlos.

Asentí y caminé soltando su mano. Al parecer a Edward no le hizo gracia porque me siguió el paso. Sentí como su mano tomó la mía a pesar de los dos intentos de hacer como si no me diera cuenta. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y le dio un beso en el dorso, acarició con su aliento mi mano hasta que sus labios encontraron mi muñeca y depositó un beso.

Una cosa era que no había luz en aquella sala y otra era que estábamos en un centro comercial, había luz y la gente miraba.

¿Qué me pasa? Definitivamente me estaba volviendo más loca, si es que eso era posible.

Caminamos por varias tiendas y no había rastro de los chicos.

Mi mente estuvo en otro lado por un rato. Sentía la mano de Edward y el cosquilleo que eso me daba… Pero mi mente estuvo un momento analizando todo lo que pasó esa mañana.

Alice había estado sospechosa. En realidad, todos lo habían estado. Los comentarios que hicieron las personas del elevador, alguien los había empujado. Creo que todos se fueron a ver una película en otra sala. Para ser clara, Alice quería que me quedara a solas con Edward.

Tal vez debía de agradecerlo más al rato o matarla.

―¿En qué piensas? ―Edward me miraba curioso.

―En dónde podría estar Alice ―mentí con voz dulce.

―Bueno, si no podemos verlos ―Edward pareció meditar las cosas por un momento―, me gustaría mostrarte unos lugares. Claro, si aceptas.

―Claro, me encantaría ―sonreí.

Edward me sugirió que compráramos algo de comer para llevar. Decidimos pasar a un _Subway_.

Caminamos fuera del centro comercial. Pasamos por varios lugares que para mi gusto estaban muy solitarios. Llegamos a un camino junto a la carretera. Había plantas y árboles alrededor.

―¿Falta mucho? ―no me gustaba caminar y menos si había probabilidades de resbalarme.

―Ya casi llegamos ―me sonrió.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro donde había un tronco caído y pasto, más pasto y más pasto.

Edward me hizo sentarme en el árbol y por un momento me preocupé por los insectos.

―Habías venido antes ―no fue una pregunta.

―Sí, aquí solía venir con Emmet y Jasper ―me dedicó una sonrisa.

Comimos en silencio por un momento.

¿Era eso una tregua? ¿Sería permanente? ¿Le gusto? ¿Debo de gustarle como para que me haya besado de esa manera? Me entusiasmaba la segunda pregunta.

Parecía como si hubieran movido mi mundo de cabeza. Dejé que mi mente viajara a las probabilidades. Algunas personas buscan lo que sentí con él, yo lo encontré y ni si quiera lo estuve buscando. Todo se movía de una manera perfecta. Parecía que el sol brillaba y el calor provenía de la persona a mi lado.

―¿No te vas a comer eso? ―Edward señaló la galleta que estaba en mi regazo.

Recuperando el hilo de la realidad le entregué la galleta con chispas de chocolate. Edward me agradeció con un gesto mientras le daba una enorme mordida a lo que quedaba de su _Sub__._

Recogimos nuestra basura y salimos en silencio del claro.

Edward parecía meditar algunas cosas. Era eso o la basura le susurraba secretos.

Caminé al lado de Edward todo el trayecto de regreso hasta la cafetería donde "desayunamos" en la mañana.

Esta vez nos atendió una mesera con sonrisa coqueta.

―Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? ―faltaba poco para que la mesera se le restregara a mi… mi… ¿qué éramos?

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis ideas.

La mesera le entregó a Edward la carta del menú.

―Bella, ¿qué te gustaría tomar? ―preguntó Edward ignorando a la mesera.

_¡__Ja! ¡En tu cara, perra!_

―Me gustaría un _frappé_ de _nutella _―le sonreí petulante a la mesera.

―Yo quisiera un… lo que pidió ella ―me sonrió y le devolvió el menú a la mesera sin si quiera voltear a verla.

Le sonreí a Edward con una sonrisa idéntica a la de _Cheshire Cat._

―Tenemos una conversación pendiente ―me dijo Edward.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―pregunté después de una gran pausa.

―Todo… quiero saber todo de ti ―la firmeza de sus palabras me emocionaron.

―Bueno, pero primero quiero saber de ti ―intenté ganar tiempo.

―Está bien ―dijo tomando mi mano y haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

―¿Siempre has vivido aquí? ―empecé con lo básico.

―No siempre, cuando mis padres tomaron el control del colegio fu cuando nos mudamos aquí ―Edward me sonrió de una manera especial.

―Pasatiempos… ―me estaba recuperando de mi embobamiento con su sonrisa.

―Me gusta tocar el piano, leer, el béisbol, correr y escuchar mi música ―Edward parecía satisfecho.

―Supongo que querrás saber algo, así que por turnos…

Edward sonrió complacido.

Las dos horas y media no las sentí. Hablamos de todo y de nada. Supe que Edward es una persona que no le gusta que se metan con su espacio. Coincidimos en un par de gustos musicales y hablamos sobre los conciertos a los que hemos ido; me preguntó sobre si me gustaba la música como para hacerlo de toda la vida y para su sorpresa le dije que eso sólo sería un pasatiempo ya que nunca lo vería como mi vida. También hubo libros de por medio, definitivamente ahí coincidimos en todos, tanto clásicos como los nuevos; le prometí que le prestaría unos que amaba y para mi sorpresa era de esos que no tenían problema en leer algo romántico. Claro, que tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos ya que pasamos un buen rato discutiendo sobre que me gustaba montar en moto…

―No, no es seguro ―parecía exasperado―. Esas cosas son unas máquinas de muerte.

―Pero a mí me gusta ―lo desafié―. Alice y yo pasamos buena parte de un verano para aprender a montarlas.

―¿Quién te enseñó? ―se apretó el puente de la nariz.

―Mi amigo, Jacob ―dije firmemente.

―Pues a él no deberías de llamarlo amigo si te enseña a montar algo que puede causar una tragedia.

―Pues él no debería llamarme amiga porque quemé su bar ―dije tristemente.

Edward pareció meditar lo que dije.

―Sé que nos va a perdonar a Alice y a mí, pero a veces lo extraño. Él formaba parte de mi pequeña pero perfecta familia.

―No me parece que montes en moto y mientras estés aquí no te vas a subir a una, de eso me encargo yo ―lo miré con los ojos como platos.

―¿Y a ti qué? ―pregunté irritada.

―Sólo quiero tu seguridad ―repuso con gesto firme.

Al final dejamos el tema por la paz ya que las cosas se estaba acalorando.

En la conversación también descubrí que a Edward le gustaban los pumas, coleccionaba música vieja, jamás cantaría en pública a pesar de que sí canta en la regadera. Le conté un poco de mis gustos por los perros, el pavor que me da Alice cuando se le meten ideas en la cabeza a lo que se estuvo riendo por un buen rato. Le conté sobre las veces que Alice jugaba a Barbie Bella. Edward pareció sorprendido cuando le conté que Alice me había disfrazado en una ocasión de sólo ella sabe, qué; el disfraz consistía en un hermoso y largo vestido que llegaba hasta el suelo de color blanco hueso, puso diamantes de imitación en mi cabello, me pintó la piel de un color perla brillante, no parecía maquillaje. Alice tenía ese don para hacer que las cosas se vieran naturales. Al final se puso a maquillar mi rostro dándole un aspecto angelical y fino. Le conté a Edward sobre que a veces me disfrazaba con vestuarios de Ballet. Edward no paraba de reír sobre el terror que me causó cuando Alice llegó con una pitón y me dijo sobre que era el complemento de mi vestuario.

―No puedo creer que ella haya llegado a tu casa con esa cosa ― Edward estaba rojo a causa de la risa.

―Sí… Charlie casi se muere cuando ve esa cosa en su cuarto… ―la risa me estaba matando―. Renée llegó a casa y se desmayó en cuanto vio a la pequeña en su cama… Alice seguía insistiendo que eso era el complemento de mi disfraz y Charlie sólo le pedía que me sacara a mí y a esa cosa de la casa. Hubieras visto a Renée creo que fue la primera vez que decidió ser ama de casa y se puso a meter a la lavadora lo que encontraba. La casa terminó llenándose de espuma y agua porque Renée metió todo el detergente a la lavadora.

No podía parar de reír.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y nos quedamos viendo…

―Eres muy linda… ―Edward acarició mi mejilla y sentí cómo nuestros labios estaban cerca… tan cerca…

―¡Edward! ―una voz chillona y castrante resonó en la cafetería―. Bebé, te extrañé tanto y ya estaba preocupada.

―Tanya… ―dijo Edward.

Edward no pudo terminar cuando se besaron apasionadamente.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y sentí como si en mi pecho hubieran hecho una grieta. Era un dolor en el centro. Mis ojos empezaron a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas que no iba a dejar salir.

Salí de la cafetería, pasando de lado a Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y una Alice que miraba la escena con los ojos ardiendo de coraje.

En definitiva, mi cita NO planeada había terminado.

**Alice POV**

¡NO!

Había trabajado mucho para hacer realidad esa cita y Tanya la había arruinado.

Estaba molesta.

Edward reaccionó demasiado tarde, cuando Bella se fue, fue cuando él se quitó de encima a Tanya y se limpió la boca con la mano.

Taconeé molesta.

Todo mi plan estaba en el caño.

Me había esforzado porque salieran del elevador y no entraran, buen paso. Entré a la sala de la película y me aseguré de que los asientos de en medio de la última fila estuvieran ocupados hasta que ellos llegaran, levanté el descansabrazos para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos, anotación. La peli era de terror, Bella es muy asustadiza, iban a haber abrazos y la magia iba a salir, anotación. Pero ahora, después de haber estado juntos y románticos, Edward reacciona tarde y se quita a Tanya justo cuando Bella se va, un hubo anotación y se le restan todas las anotaciones anteriores.

Estaba molesta, irradiaba furia y Tanya iba a pagar por arruinar tan buen momento.

Nadie se metía con mis planes… Y cuando eso pasaba, era mejor esconderse de la faz de la Tierra porque mi ira se iba a desatar.

No necesité de mis dones para saber que Bella ya estaba en el autobús, que no se iba a sentar al lado de Edward de regreso y que iba a estar muy resentida.

¡¿Por qué se meten con mis planes?!

Que Tanya se agarre porque me las va a pagar.

* * *

**Uy, Alice está enojada.**

**Dedico este cap a mis comadres viejas y nuevas! Las amo! Namás pa que vean que si las quiero es que subo este cap!**

**MarieAliceIsabella: Sí, en definitiva Alice es eso! Pero ahora se va a volver el duende verde! Cuidado, Alice es peligrosa cuando la hacen enojar :/ Me da gusto que haya salido bien tu festival! Me gusta que te haya gustado la canción! Y cuando quieras, Alice será tu asesora de modas! ;)**

**Ichigoneeko:Me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap! Te lo dedico ati y a todas mis comdres! Seeee, robarse el internet es lo de hoy! Ja ja ja ja ja!**

**Isabella soudy! Bienvenida, y me da gusto que te guste esta historia, pa que veas que soy buena onda, subo el cap antes!**

**Alii rathbone: Para que veas que siempre pienso en ustedes ja ja ja ja! Seee yo también estoy enamorada de Jasper! No te desaparezcas tanto y espero que te guste mi otro fic XOXO**

**ALEX SHEIN CULLEN. 12: Gracias, bienvenida comadre! Me haces y todas me hacen el día! Saludos y nos vemos a la prox!**

**A todas muchas gracias, bienvenidas las nuevas, saben que son mis comadres dejen REVIEWS que son igual a ACTUALIZZACIÓN RÁPIDA!**

**No se olviden tengo twitter (issa_marquez)**

**XOXO**

**Lena!**


	13. Chapter 13: Planes y Salvajismos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL, POR SI LES INTERESA. LA NOTA ESTÁ ESCONDIDA POR AHÍ. HAY UNA SORPRESA.**

**En fin, a quien no le interese puede pasar a leer el cap pero antes que nada quiero dedicarle este cap a todos y cada uno de los que me han mandado alertas, FAVS, REVIEWS y en especial, a mi compadre de twitter (flaquitodeoros)**

**Querido Alan: sé que odias con todo tu ser twilight pero por desagracia, para ti, eso es lo que escribo y eso es lo que leerás! Ja ja ja ja. AMO TWILIGHT POR UNA Y MIL RAZONES. NO ME IMPORTA que digan que eso es para pubertas que no tienen novio, con granos, que si son jorobadas o qué sé yo…**

**Espero te guste este cap, lo siento si hay errores pero soy humana, una que a veces comete el error del dedo, etc, etc. Te pido que leas todo el cap, hasta el final y me des tu opinión por whatsapp! Ah y perdón por confundir tu avatar con una cripta, tumba, piedra… como quieras llamarle.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Planes y Salvajismos**

**Edward POV**

Hay momentos en los que uno se arrepiente y se dice:_ Si hubiera hecho, Si hubiera dicho, Tal vez no debí, Tal vez debí… _o cosas por el estilo. Es algo que todos hacemos en algún momento, y en mi caso lo estoy haciendo pero no hago algo al respecto.

Tal vez debí de detener a Tanya…

Tal vez debí de haberme arriesgado y preguntarle a Bella si nos podíamos conocer para ser pareja.

Tal vez debí de haber perseguido a Bella… Tal vez debí de haberla confrontado… Tal vez no debí de haber dejado que se sentara en otro asiento, la debí de haber obligado a sentarse conmigo.

Tal vez no debí de permitirme sentir y hacer cosas por Bella sin antes dejarle claro a Tanya nuestra situación. Pero hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende.

Tal vez… Tal vez… Tal vez… Esté perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella.

La primera vez que vi a Bella, pensé que debía de ser una niña mal; rebelde, grosera y sin razón, lo es en realidad… Pero resultó ser todo lo contario a mis expectativas. Le gusta leer, sabe de música, es adorablemente graciosa, no le gusta que la vean frágil, sabe hacer buenas bromas, al parecer es madura y eso no lo esperaba.

Todos los días aprendía cosas de ella e incluso me gustaba. Bella no me era indiferente.

Al pasar los días e incluso las bromas pesadas que me había hecho, me divertía, sonreía con ella.

Ese beso… el primer beso que recibí de ella. La hice enojar e incluso me gustaba provocarla. Se ve hermosa cuando se enoja.

Juzgué mal a Bella y lo que pasó hoy con ella era prueba de lo equivocado que estaba con ella.

Conversé con ella por dos horas y media. Descubrí que a ella no le importaba si debía de impresionarme, ella no era vanidosa con su persona. Bella podría ser muchas cosas pero no era una persona insensata o materialista.

Debo de añadir que no me pareció eso de que ande trepada en una moto. Las motos son instrumentos de la muerte, máquinas que podían hacer que ella corriera peligro y eso no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que hablar con ella al respecto.

_Genio, la acabas de cagar con ella… ¿Crees que ella te va a permitir que estés a cien metros cerca?, _maldita voz interior.

Revivía uno a uno los momentos que había pasado cerca de ella, nuestros besos. ¡Ella me correspondía!

Sentí ganas de saltar y de cantar… pero ahora, lo único que quiero es que Tanya desaparezco de mi vista y eso no es caballeroso.

Volteé a la dirección donde estaba sentada mi Bella. Sí, era mía.

Se veía triste, molesta y decepcionada.

Me sentí como una verdadera mierda.

Rosalie captó mi mirada y me fulminó. Si los ojos de Rosalie pudieran derretir a las personas, yo ya me había evaporado.

Bella ni si quiera me miraba. Parecía que se había olvidado de mi existencia.

El regreso al colegio se me hacía eterno, ni Jasper ni Emmet me dirigían la palabra. Alice hacía pucheros y al minuto dos hacía muecas como si tramara algo, esa mujer era bipolar o tenía trastorno de personalidad.

Tanya me miraba empalagosamente.

Desvié la mirada y me concentré en el camino.

Llegamos al colegio y una Bella blindada por Rosalie, Alice y Emmet, pasó a mi lado. No supe cómo le hicieron para ocultar a Bella de mi vista, dado el pequeño espacio para pasar.

Jasper se quedó al final. Parecía tranquilo, sin intenciones de reprocharme mi imperdonable error.

―Dale tiempo ―soltó de golpe con una mirada de sabiduría―, lo necesita, y después hablas con ella.

―¿Cómo voy a saber si cuando sea el momento? ―me estaba apretando el puente de la nariz para calmarme.

―Cuando ella deje de verte de la manera en la que te miraba hace rato ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Y… ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber? ―me estaba desesperando y Jasper no ayudaba.

―Cuando la veas a los ojos y no pueda recordar que está enojada contigo ―empezó a reír como si estuviera recordando una broma privada.

―¿Cuál es la gracia? ―empezaba a molestarme.

―Que para ser todo un galán por el cual babean todas, no sabes nada de mujeres.

―¿Y tú sí? ―le lancé una mirada envenenada― Porque que yo recuerde, María te pega.

La sonrisa de Jasper se borró.

Sonreí complacido.

―Bueno, creo que hablarás por experiencia ―a Jasper no le hizo gracia.

―Por lo menos sé que Bella no es como ella ―señaló a Tanya con la mirada―. Bella no es una cabeza hueca.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―otra vez…

―Que Bella no va a ser fácil de contentar ya que a ella no la puedes manejar como a Tanya.

―Jamás querría hacerle algo así a Bella…

―Aunque quisieras ―me sonrió burlón―. Es obvio que a Bella le gustas, pero eso no significa que va a dejar de ser quien ella es. Bella jamás se rebajaría por mucho que te quisiera. En cambio Tanya finge tener los mismos gustos, ensaya con María sobre lo que tú y ella van a hablar.

Lo miré sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

―Quieres decir que Tanya está obsesionada conmigo… ―no fue una pregunta, era una clase de afirmación.

Jasper asintió y empezó a caminar.

―Jasper ―lo llamé. Él sólo giró la cabeza―, ¿Quieres decir que Bella aunque esté enamorada, jamás la podré tener por completo?

Jasper sonrió y asintió de una manera que casi me vuelve loco.

Bella tenía que ser mía. Yo quería que eso pasara.

Bajé y ni me molesté en despertar a Tanya.

**Alice POV**

Mi Jazz bajó con una sonrisa.

Plan 1: Sembrar la semilla de la incertidumbre en Edward. Se enojará y dejará a Tanya, quién está dormida por el té que le di para dormir.

Plan 2: Edward estará tan desesperado y querrá que Bella le pertenezca. Le dimos un golpe en su orgullo que hombre. A un hombre lo haces cabrear cuando le niegas algo que él quiere y hace lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo. En este caso, Bella.

Plan 3: Hacerle pagar a Tanya por arruinar mi plan maestro. Me había esforzado mucho para que todo fuera perfecto. Perfecto vestido, perfecto peinado, perfectos accesorios y perfecto maquillaje. _¡Dios, me va a dar el soponcio!_

Plan 4: Una vez realizado el plan 3, idear más planes iguales al plan 3.

Tanya iba a pagar y eso era sólo el comienzo.

Y por último, el plan 5: Debo de sembrar la semilla de los celos, hacer que Bella tenga un amigo. La idea no es que ella se ande ofreciendo al tipo, no, la idea es que Edward vea de lo que se pierde. Una mujer jamás debe de provocar los celos de su hombre de una manera poco respetuosa, la mujer no se debe de poner a coquetear o cosas de ese tipo. Las mujeres que se ponen a coquetear por el simple hecho de fregar a su pareja se rebajan y dejan de respetarse a sí mismas. Si quiere una poner celoso al hombre, basta con hacer cosas que hagan que una se sienta maravillosa y brillante; porque cuando se hace de verdad es cuando no se tiene que esforzar porque es verdadero, no una mentira. La cosa es que Bella conserve su independencia. Un hombre se pone loco ante la incertidumbre. Bella debe de tener un amigo, un amigo con el que pueda conectarse. También habrá que sacar un par de encantos a la luz. Edward y los hombres en general, una vez que sienten que la tienen a una segura es cuando dejan de esforzarse y de ser unos caballeros. Es como cuando una se casa, deja de arreglarse, sale a la calle con pants, sandalias y el cabello alborotado. ¡_Ew, me estremezco! Piensa en algo bonito, algo bonito… mis Prada nuevos… mi bolso Gucci… ¡Por mi Louis Vuitton nuevo! ¡Esa imagen es horrenda! No entiendo esa necesidad de salir así a la calle._

Sólo espero que mi amiga entienda que a veces se necesita un empujoncito.

**Bella POV**

―¿Bella? ―volteé a regañadientes.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le respondí a Edward. Lo fulminaba con la mirada.

―No es lo que parece… ―empezó.

―Ah, entonces… ¿Por qué parece que te estás asomando por la puerta de mi dormitorio? ―lo interrumpí con el sarcasmo a todo lo que da.

Edward se metió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Desvié la mirada.

Alice y Rosalie estaban en el comedor cenando. No tenía hambre.

Edward se acercó a mí. Estaba tan cerca que sentí otra vez esa corriente. Tomó mi mentón para que le sostuviera la mirada.

―Me refiero a que entre Tanya y yo no estamos juntos ―Edward por un momento me deslumbró.

―No tienes que darme cuentas de lo que haces, tú y yo no somos nada ―dije ácidamente.

Edward me miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

―Eso es porque no me diste tiempo para… ―lo interrumpí.

―Ah, todavía querías tiempo para terminar de besar a Tanya ―casi exploto―. Perdón que no tenga la mente tan abierta como para aceptar formar parte de tu _Harem_.

Casi se le salen las cuencas de los ojos a Edward. Me tomó por los brazos y me aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―su voz ten terciopelo pasaba por el filo de la ira y la indignación.

―La verdad… ―estaba hiperventilando, su contacto quemaba.

―Nunca quise faltarte al respeto ni que me vieras de esa manera errónea ―su voz era suplicante.

Edward seguía aprisionándome. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de una que me confundía. Por un momento mi mente se sumergió en lo que Edward me hacía sentir, cosas que sentía y que jamás había sentido con nadie. Sus ojos buscaban los míos y su aliento buscaba el mío.

Me quedé muda…

Hasta que se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una Alice y Rosalie con una expresión de sorpresa.

―Bella, que bueno que te veo ―empezó Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por un momento me pregunté lo que tramaba―. Le estaba diciendo a Rose sobre que le podríamos enseñar a andar en moto. Rose conoce a un mecánico que nos puede prestar las motos.

Edward aflojó su agarre y miró con ira a Alice.

―¡¿Esás loca?! ―se plantó frente a Alice―. ¿Quieres poner la vida de Bella en peligro?

_¡Y dale la burra al trigo!_, exploté.

Me recuperé de lo que quiera que sea que Edward me hizo. Tomé uno de sus hombros para encararlo.

―El que está loco eres tú ―estaba furiosa―. No eres ni mi padre, ni nadie para prohibirme cosas. Entiende, Cullen que lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

Edward estaba igual de furioso que yo.

―No es correcto que expongas tu vida a un peligro innecesario ―me tomó por los hombros―. ¿Te quieres matar acaso?

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―grité―. Si me mato o no, ¿a ti que más te da?

Por el rostro de Edward pasó una mueca de… ¿dolor?

Rosalie y Alice estaban con una perfecta "o" en sus bocas.

―¡Jamás voy a dejar que te subas a una de esas cosas! ―me miró ferozmente.

―Pues verás que sí me subiré a una moto e incluso puede que me meta a una carrera clandestina ―me solté de su agarre.

―Primero te amarro a un árbol ―me señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente.

―¡Inténtalo! ―lo desafié.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz. Parecía que se debatía en si responderme o no. Por un momento abrió la boca para después cerrarla.

―Hablaremos de esto después ―me dijo como cuando le explicas algo a un niño chiquito.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

―No me hables así y no va a haber un después porque hemos terminado ―lo alcancé antes de que abriera la puerta.

―Por supuesto que no hemos terminado ―me dijo acercándose como un felino.

Sentí que debía de retroceder. No había dado ni un paso cuando Edward me atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos de una manera brusca apasionada.

Mis manos empezaron a golpear insistentemente su pecho.

Sentí como la electricidad y lo dulce de ese beso. Pude volver a ver los fuegos artificiales. Los labios de Edward mandaban descargas que me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sólo estaba ese beso, beso que estaba empezando a corresponder. Sus labios buscaron los míos, tiró de mi labio inferior. Me estaba volviendo loca con ese beso. Los fuegos artificiales seguían en todo su esplendor. Pero justo cuando estaba correspondiendo, me apartó.

―Ves, no hemos terminado ―se salió y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé en congelada.

Edward me había besado y yo le correspondí.

Me giré para ver a Alice y a Rosalie que estaban que no cabían de la emoción. ¡Rayos!

―Ustedes, ¿qué están tramando? ―las señalé furiosa―. Porque no vi que se acercaran a auxiliarme.

―Bella, no te hagas ―me sonrió Rosalie―. Disfrutaste tanto o igual que Edward.

―Eso no es cierto ―dije con la voz en un hilo.

―Bella, no es tu culpa ―dijo Alice.

―¡Tú! ―la señalé―. Algo tramas y no voy a entrar en lo quesea que estás tramando.

Molesta me puse la pijama y me desmaquillé con las toallitas. Más bien, me restregué la toalla.

Molesta me metí a la cama.

Sólo pude distinguir a Alice decir algo como: "… una afinación de planes ya que ha habido un pequeño giro"

Fruncí el ceño.

Di un par de respiraciones hasta que sentí mis parpados pesados. Caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?**

**REVIEWS? TOMATAZOS?**

**Dedico esta cap a todas y cada una de las que me han apoyado, dejado reviews, alertas y FAVS! De verdad gracias por todo.**

**Ahora la lista es larga:**

***Jana Cullen: Sí para eso vivo! Me encanta te que encante! Gracias y ya sabes… cualquier cosa me dices… Me halaga que digas esas cosas tan dulces que son las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esto. Gracias. Y sí, espero pronto actualizar "el precio del amor".**

***Isabella Soudy: Tus deseos fueron cumplidos, la inspiración me visita… La historia al parecer se va alargar, gracias a ti. No lo había pensado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me gusta el rumbo donde lo había dejado. Ahorita tengo sólo hasta el cap 18… La inspiración me visita y es frustrante tener como 5 historias al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza. Espero que te guste el rumbo que va a tomar la historia y sigue dejando tus opiniones, reviews que son mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo. Estáte pendiente que ahorita ando dedicada a dos historias, pasa a leer. Una es esta y la otra se llama "El Precio del Amor", también cuando tenga menos ideas voy a publicar lo poco que tengo de otra historia basada en luna nueva. Habrá muchas sorpresas y acción! GARANTIZADO! Las dos personas que ya leyeron lo que llevo se quedaron impactadas y no dejan de suplicarme que siga.**

***azumii cullen: Bienvenida darlig! La venganza de Alice es alrededor de varios caps, piensas que va a perdonar fácilmente que hayan arruinado su obra maestra?**

***yuukistrrawberry: Bienvenida, me da gusto que te guste! Me emociona mil! A mí también me hizo gracia lo de los huevos y harina, cuando escribí el cap fue alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y no para de reírme, espero que se haya plasmado lo divertida que estaba con esa imagen en mi cabeza. Mi familia me creyó loca! Claro que lo continuaré y te invito a que leas mis otras historias. Ah y en cuanto a James… sorry! Pero no puedo revelar casi nada… sólo pequeñas pistas que van a estar escondidas alrededor del fic… lee con atención!**

***bonxi: Gracias sweetie! Actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda pero la verdad es que hay alguien por ahí que me pide que los suba antes… y no puedo resistirme… Así que actualizaré conforme lleguen REVIEWS! Así que chicas a dejar reviews!**

***Mi querida Juliet . mariel: Gracias por todo, por tus comentarios, por ti PM y demás. Espero seguir contando con tu crítica constructiva.**

***MarieAliceIsabella: bien, gracias! Qué bueno! Exacto! Eso es lo que va a arruinar Alice! Tú si sabes! Yo también odio a Tanya.**

***Pily Carreiro: Gracias por ser adicta a leer mi Fic! Gracias! Será larga y apetición tuya y de ISABELLA SOUDY tal vez lo haga! (Espero mi club de fans) ja ja ja ja ja es broma! Gracias por considerarme tu mejor amiga! Y sí, pon muchos REVIEWS! Saludos comadre XOXO.**

**Gracias a todos! A mis comadres, a los guest, a FLAQUITODEOROS! En twitter y no se olviden que tengo twitter (issa_marquez).**

**XOXO**

**Lena! :3**


	14. Chapter 14: Manzana Envenenada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Manzana Envenenada**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté antes de que sonara el despertador de Alice y me vestí apresuradamente. Había optado por unos jeans entubados, una camiseta de una banda de rock, mis converse blancos y una chamarra gris. Nada glamorosa o arreglada. Alice se iba a infartar al verme así y a la maraña que era mi cabello.

Bajé al comedor y tomé un poco de lo que se empezaba a servir. Salí al jardín y caminé con los audífonos.

Mis manos iban escondidas en los bolsillos de mis jeans y me mordía mi labio inferior.

Era ese beso que me había dado Edward, me emocionaba de una manera no conocida para mí.

Vamos, he besado a un par de tipos en mi vida y nada se comparaba a lo que me había pasado con él. Quería que se repitiera, quería volver a besar a Edward.

Suspiré.

Como si de un imán se tratara, llevé mis dedos a mis labios. Recordaba el movimiento de nuestros labios. Estaba rememorando ese momento que me tenía extasiada.

Seguí caminando hasta que me topé con alguien que estaba de recargado en un árbol. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta gris y una chamarra de cuero. Sus manos llevaban un cigarro a sus labios, inhalaba y exhalaba, el humo que expulsaba le daba un toque atractivo.

En cuanto avancé unos pasos más lo identifiqué.

James, la manzana envenenada.

Me miró de reojo y siguió fumando.

Me quité los audífonos.

―Es temprano como para que salgas al jardín ―había diversión en su voz.

―Lo mismo digo ―lo desafié.

―No voy a delatarte ―dio una última fumada y lanzó su cigarro.

―No me preocupa eso ―me encogí de hombros.

―No eres la clase de chica que le dan miedo las consecuencias de sus actos ―me miraba de arriba a abajo―. Es muy raro encontrar a alguien así.

―No sabes nada de mí ―mis manos salieron de mis bolsillos para cruzarme de brazos―. No hagas como si me conocieras porque no es así.

―Como digas… ―hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

―Me sorprende que no tengas a tus damas de compañía ―me miré las uñas despreocupadamente.

―A veces uno debe de alejarse de sus sirvientes ―dijo petulante.

―Perdone su majestad, pero ese discurso ya lo había oído en una película. Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta darles el día libre, ¿cierto? ―por alguna extraña razón le sonreí.

―Me obligaron a verla ―me devolvió la sonrisa.

Algo en su comportamiento me hizo girarme. Quise alejarme inmediatamente de él. Esa sonrisa que me mostró me dejó ver algo que no entendía.

Me dispuse a caminar.

Se suponía que debía de mantenerme alejada de las manzanas podridas, y ahí iba yo… dispuesta a entablar una conversación con alguien que a decir verdad no lucía como una manzana envenenada.

En realidad, James tenía una característica encantadora. Era tan atractivo como una planta carnívora.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que me hizo alertarme de ello.

James era tan atractivo como letal.

Tal vez mis pensamientos estaban mal en esos momentos, o tal vez no. Era algo que ni yo supe describir pero sí supe que debía de mantenerme alejada de James.

―Espera, estábamos conversando a gusto ―James me alcanzó. Su mano se posó sobre mi espalda baja mientras avanzaban mis pasos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

James me sonrió maliciosamente, seguramente malinterpretando mi estremecimiento.

Debía de mantener la calma.

―Sólo fueron un par de palabras las que dijimos ―mantuve la vista al frente.

―No lo creo ―su mano seguía ahí, dándome ñañaras―. Creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

Me limité a voltear mi rostro en su dirección, pero no mis ojos, y sonreír de manera convincente.

―Pareces una presa que va siendo cazada ―susurró. Sus labios estaban cerca de mi lóbulo―. Su pongo que yo soy el cazador.

―Supongo que para quienes estén cerca de ti deben de tener un muy fuerte estómago ―intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo con una voz despreocupada.

―¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? ―estaba invadiendo mi espacio y me estaba empezando a alterar los nervios.

―No soy tu cariño ―retiré su mano de mi espalda―. Lo digo porque eres completamente burdo y enfermizo ―lo miré a los ojos con enojo―. Ah, y te agradecería que utilices eso que nos enseñaron en el jardín de niños, mantén tus manos quietas.

―Lamento decir que no fui al jardín de niños y que las prefiero difíciles. No hay nada que me guste más que todo un reto ―su mirada era enferma, su mirada me enfermaba.

―Y vuelvo a decir que los que están a tu alrededor tienen un resistente estómago ―su mirada era tan penetrante, de una manera que me hacía asquearme―. No soy una presa así que deberías de guardar tus instrumentos de caza.

Seguí caminando.

Al parecer me había alejado demasiado, podía ver el sendero que estaba cerca del colegio.

Sentí como un alivio se instalaba en mí. Estaba cerca y en definitiva me iba a alejar de James. No quería volver a toparme con él.

Un agarre firme me detuvo.

―Oh, vamos ―me miró entre divertido y suplicante―. Apenas empieza la diversión. Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

―No sé a qué le llamas diversión pero lo que yo sí sé es que tengo hambre y el desayuno ya debe de estar servido ―sacudí mi brazo para liberarme de él y caminé.

―Si comiste algo ―me hizo una mueca―. Vi cuando tomaste un pan de la mesa del comedor.

―Me estabas espiando ―quise que sonara como una pregunta y lo único que pude logar fue que mi voz mostrara el temor que sentí.

―No del todo ―admitió con cinismo―. Bajé a fumar por un momento y cuando iba por las escaleras te vi.

―Y me seguiste hasta que adelantaste el camino e hiciste que pareciera que me había topado contigo ―terminé por él.

James asintió y lo único que pude hacer fue dar zancadas más largas.

―Aléjate de mí ―le gruñí.

Las puertas estaban cerca… sólo unos pasos más y me libraba de él.

―No creo que eso sea posible ―dijo con falso pesar―. Una vez que me interesa algo y lo quiero, me encargo de tenerlo.

Lo miré con asco.

Salí disparada a las puertas que de alguna manera me bridaron tranquilidad y protección.

Todos ya se estaban sentando en sus lugares. Pude ver a lo lejos a Alice y Rosalie que me miraban como si tuviera cuernos. También vi a Edward que me miraba de la misma manera.

Seguí el destino de sus miradas y a mi lado estaba James, me sonreía de una manera cómplice.

―Nos vemos, preciosa ―si había alguien que pudiera hacer sonar un halago de una manera nauseabunda, ese era James.

Iba a responder cuando sentí que acortó la distancia entre nosotros y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Cuando reaccioné, él ya se había ido con sus seguidores del mal. Se sentó en su mesa y chocó las manos con Laurent.

Victoria me fulminó con la mirada.

Como pude me senté al lado de Alice y Rose quienes me miraban sorprendidas.

―Bella, te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de las manzanas envenenadas ―Rosalie rompió el silencio.

―Bella, ¿estás loca? ―Alice parecía que se iba a tirar del edificio más alto.

―No ―respondí molesta―, simplemente salí a despejarme y cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía pegado a ese.

Alice y Rose intercambiaron unas miradas. Alice empezó a sacudir las manos.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―Alice estaba a punto de morderse las uñas.

―Bueno, pues se la pasó todo el rato tratando de ligarme, pero de una manera que hizo que quisiera sacar lo que cené ayer ―admití.

―Más te vale mantenerte alejada de James ―me advirtió Rose.

―Edward parece que va a decapitarte ―me dijo al oído Alice.

Mi mirada se topó con dos ojos verdes que me miraban con enojo.

―Tienes la culpa ―gruñó Alice―. Dejaste que ese tipo se acercara a ti. Parecía como si tuvieran algo, como si hubieran tenido un encuentro.

―Eso jamás pasó y jamás pasaría ―me levanté molesta, tomando mi vaso de jugo.

―Bella, ¿qué haces? ―dio un grito ahogado Rose.

Caminé hasta la mesa de James.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver nuevamente esa mirada lasciva y enferma que me dedicaba.

―¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? ―me preguntó y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

―Entre tú y yo nunca pasó o va a pasar nada ―le grité.

James me sonrió con malicia.

No pude más y le tiré el jugo en la cabeza. Mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla. El golpe resonó en todo el comedor y todos me miraban.

James se levantó.

―Esa me la vas a pagar, muñeca ―me susurró d manera que sólo yo pudiera escuchar―. No sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar.

―Bella, ¿todo en orden? ―preguntó Edward que estaba a mi lado.

No le hice caso.

Volví a sentir a mi estómago retorcerse a causa de las náuseas que sólo James me provocaba.

―Te dije y te lo vuelvo a decir: ¡ALEJÁTE DE MÍ! ―lo miré amenazadoramente.

Salí dando zancadas. Empecé a correr.

Estaba molesta.

¿Quién se creía? ¿Con qué derecho? James estaba loco. No era nadie para hacerme eso.

―¡Bella! ―Edward trató de alcanzarme.

No tardó en seguirme el ritmo.

―Bella, ¿qué pasó? ―me detuvo.

Las lágrimas a causa de la furia empezaron a brotar.

No quería que Edward me viera así.

―¡¿Te lastimó?! ―Edward empezó a ponerse rojo y su rostro estaba furibundo. Las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y sus ojos ardían en furia.

―No ―se me rompió la voz.

―No me mientas Bella ―me sacudió de los hombros―. Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle y con Esme. Eso no puede quedarse así.

―No ―traté de calmarme―. No hace falta. No me hizo nada, además fue mi culpa. No debí de haber salido al jardín.

Edward me miró unos momentos, inspeccionando que no le estuviera mintiendo.

―Está bien ―me tomó de la barbilla cuando bajé la mirada―. No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ti.

Asentí.

―Ni yo quiero que se me acerque ―dije molesta.

―De todas formas, no vas a estar sola en ningún momento.

―No me trates como a una damisela en apuros que no lo soy ―estaba empezando a molestarme. De pronto recordé a Tanya―. Mejor deberías de preocuparte por tu querida Tanya.

Empecé a caminar pero me agarró de la cintura.

―Entre Tanya y yo no hay nada ―me dio la vuelta para que mi rostro estuviera frente al suyo―. Entiéndelo.

―Una imagen vale más que mil palabras ―dije dolida.

―Bella, entiende ―se dio media vuelta. Parecía exasperado. Sus manos se posaron por su cabello.

Di media vuelta y empecé a correr a mi dormitorio.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Edward me lo impidió, entró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

―Bella, tenemos que aclarar esto ―me tomó de las manos―. Ahora.

―No tienes que explicar nada ―traté de retirar mis manos.

―Bella, relájate ―me pidió.

Di un respiro profundo y me relajé.

―Bella, debemos de hablar esto y aclarar las cosas.

―Mira, tu y yo no somos nada ―desvié la mirada dolida. Ese hecho me dolía―. No eres mi novio y yo no soy tu novia.

—Bella, me gustas y mucho —su voz se entrecortó.

Mi boca se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Mi cuerpo se empezó a poner tenso y no porque no me gustara lo que acababa de decir.

Edward dio un paso y lo tuve cerca… tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaron.

―Bella, me gustas y mucho. Quiero ser algo más que el tipo con el que te besaste en el cine.

Mi respiración se entrecortó…

―Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jamás pensé que Edward me diría eso…

* * *

**Yo de regreso! No olviden dejar REVIEWS!**

**Para el prox cap respondo sus reviews! He estado en la luna y paso de volada para actualizar ya que algunas me han de querer llevar a los Vulturi!**

**Perdón!**

**Por cierto, también hubo actualización de El Precio del Amor! Pasen a leer!**


	15. Chapter 15: Aceptar una Relación

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**LEER NOTA AL FINAL**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Aceptar una Relación **

**Bella POV**

―Edward, ¿estás de acuerdo que nos conocemos de días? ―me apresuré a decir.

―¿Qué? ―parecía decepcionado por mi respuesta.

―Estamos hablando de días. No puedes andar preguntando a diestra y siniestra eso.

―Dime que estás bromeando ―apretó el puente de su nariz.

Me mordí el labio.

Edward me gustaba y mucho, pero no nos habíamos tratado lo suficiente. Éramos extraños que intercambiaron saliva en una película.

―No, no lo estás haciendo ―su voz sonó dolida, decepcionada.

―No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso… No me conoces ―_¿soné histérica?_

Edward hizo un par de respiraciones antes de sentarse en mi cama. Su rostro mostraba una batalla y no quería saber si era una batalla entre matarme o colgarme del árbol más alto.

Me crucé de brazos, analizando sus movimientos.

En el pasado había aceptado besarme e incluso acepté una relación con el idiota de Mike; con Edward era diferente y no sabía por qué. Era algo que me superaba de muchas maneras, no entendía esa necesidad de pelear, de provocarlo y cuando me miraba de la manera en la que me miraba, sentir esa sensación dulce pero con temor.

Había visto tantas cosas en mi vida, había leído y visto películas pero ninguna explica lo que era sentirme como lo me sentía al estar cerca de él.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto quiero ir y hacer que sonría? ¿Por qué quiero besarlo? ¿Por qué a pesar de que se supone que debemos de ser enemigos, siento esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca?

Me acerqué dudosa a la cama, no sabía si sentarme o no.

Edward levantó la vista y palmeó la cama para queme sentara.

―Se supone que debemos ser enemigos ―susurré.

―Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? ―parecía a punto de gritarme.

Negué con la cabeza, parecía que me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero ¿qué?

Ante mi respuesta Edward se llevó las manos a su cabello.

―Bella, entre tú y yo hay algo. No es secreto que entre tú y yo hay algo más que simples bromas pesadas ―sus manos buscaron las mías.

―Yo… ―su agarre se apretó.

―No me sogas dando negativas o evasiones de algo que no quieres ver ―me interrumpió.

―Ok, digamos que te digo que sí ―solté su agarre. Me incorporé y empecé a dar pequeñas vueltas alrededor del dormitorio para sacar el monologo que ya se estaba formando en mi cabeza―. ¿Qué sigue? Sabes que soy alguien totalmente opuesta a ti, peleamos cada que se puede y a veces tengo ganas de golpearte y otras…

―A veces quiero ahogarte y otras ―se incorporó para estar frente a mí. Me puse nerviosa― quiero comerte a besos.

Me quedé con la boca a vierta. Rogaba al cielo que mis emociones no me delataran, porque lo que había dicho me había gustado de una manera que me volvía loca.

Ese era el problema, él me volvía loca. Me ponía en situaciones que me dejaban a su merced.

Retrocedí un paso para aclarar mis ideas. Su cercanía me afectaba.

―¿Nerviosa, Swan? ―parecía complacido por mi aparente estado.

―No ―titubeé.

Sonrió, sabía lo que su cercanía hacía en mí.

―¿Por qué dudas? ―se acercó, su cuerpo empezó a cerrar los espacios que había entre él y yo. Sus manos me apretaron más a él.

_Dios, por favor… no me dejes caer en la tentación._

Un estremecimiento empezó a bajar por mi columna.

―Te lo volveré a preguntar ―acercó sus labios a los míos―, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

―Yo… ―no me dejó continuar.

Sus labios empezaron a apretar los míos. El beso era dulce como una fruta de verano. Se separó un poco.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―su abrazo se apretó más.

¿Y si aceptaba?

Me sorprendí ante mi pensamiento.

No me dejó responder, volvió a besarme de una manera que debería de considerarse un crimen.

―Lo repito ―murmuró contra mis labios―, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No me importó nada, lo besé.

Mis labios empezaron a saborear los suyos, era algo que empezó a derribar todas mis barreras. Fue como una marea que arrasó con todas mis negativas. No recordaba ni mi nombre, sólo existía ese beso y sólo eso. Su lengua empezó a recorrer mi labio inferior. Su cabeza transmitía una corriente eléctrica a la mía.

La electricidad empezó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo, era algo glorioso. Él era glorioso.

Sus labios volvieron al ataque, buscando con urgencia los míos.

Mis pasos empezaron a retroceder, sus manos dejaban caricias que quemaban mi piel de una manera placentera. No supe con qué choqué hasta que me sentí en una cama. Creo que era la cama de Alice.

Estaba acostada y él encima de mío.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro…

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―murmuró contra mis labios.

Me miraba a los ojos y yo miraba los suyos. Podía verlos oscurecidos por las sensaciones que recorrían nuestros cuerpos. Sabía que él sentía la corriente eléctrica pasar entre nosotros.

Me quedé embobada en su mirada antes de asentir.

―Sí ―mi respiración era agitada.

Edward pareció satisfecho, contento con la victoria.

―Mía ―susurró antes de volver al ataque.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos en el mismo beso, pero algo inesperado pasó. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca. Abrí mi boca para empezar a frotar nuestras lenguas.

Si sus labios eran deliciosos, su lengua ganaba el premio mayor. Él ganaba el premio mayor.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, más cerca. Mis brazos empezaron a apretarlo más a mí. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar más cerca.

Sentía sus manos acariciar mi rostro…

Su legua seguía manteniendo una lucha con la mía, la electricidad había aumentado, era más intensa. Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo…

La puerta de abrió de golpe…

Alice…

_¡Demonios su don!_

Edward y yo nos separamos. Se había incorporado y me tendió la mano para que pudiera incorporarme.

Alice nos miraba entre divertida y molesta.

―Me da gusto que ya se hayan dado el sí, me quitan un peso de encima ―puso sus manos en la cadera―. Pero si van a besarse que sea en tu cama, Bella ―sonrió con malicia― o en la tuya, Eddie.

Sentí tensarse a Edward y me pregunté si sería porque le habían dicho así o por la mención de su cama.

―Lo siento, Alice ―me disculpé―. No sé qué me pasó.

―Hormonas ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio―. Ahora, aclarado el punto… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Caminé hacía la ventana.

¿Había aceptado? ¿Me había dejado llevar por mis hormonas?

―Sé lo que estás pensando, diablilla ―su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, sus manos en mi cadera y su aliento acariciando mi nuca―. Ni creas que te vas a salir de ésta. Ya me dijiste que sí y ahora no hay manera de que liberes de tu aceptación. No te vas a escapar, no lo permitiré. Ahora eres mi novia, mi amor.

Sus manos cayeron a su costado.

Lo sentí alejarse y salir de la habitación.

Oh. My. Good. ¡OMG!

Soy la novia de Edward Cullen.

¡Malditas hormonas!

**~oOo**

―Entonces… ―Rose movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

―Ella y él son novios ―Alice parecía a punto de explotar y sacar confeti, serpentinas y mariposas. Al parecer, ella era la única que le hacía emoción.

―Bella, no pongas esa cara ―me regañó Rose―, parece que no te hace gracia estar en esa situación.

―Es que no sé en qué momento me puse en esta situación ―me levanté de la cama de Rose―. Un momento estoy llenándolo de una mezcla de huevo y leche, y al otro estoy besándolo.

―Bella, a veces se me olvida que eres una necia ―Alice empezó a señalarme con su dedo―. Deja esa actitud y acepta que estás con él.

Iba a decir algo pero Rosalie me interrumpió.

―Bella, dime lo que sientes al estar con él ―su rostro se tornó expresivo, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

―Me gusta su presencia, me divierte estar molestándolo porque su mirada está puesta en mí. Me gusta que me mire ―de alguna manera sentí mi sonrisa.

Fui consciente de mis palabras y empecé a morderme la lengua.

Me paré frente a mi cama y me dejé caer, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada.

―Escúchame bien, Isabella Marie Swan ―Alice se había enojado―. Vas a dejar que las cosas tomen su curso y sabré cuando hagas lo contrario, tú sabes bien de que hablo.

Asentí.

¡Vaya domingo!

¿Es normal que pasen esta clase de cosas en cuestión de días?

Dejé que Alice empezara a jugar con Barbie Bella.

Era la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago me pedía a gritos comida.

Alice y Rosalie alaciaron mi cabello y en las puntas hicieron rizos, acomodaron un mechón de mi cabello de lado con un broche en forma de mariposa. La mariposa era de color blanco con pequeños cristales incrustados. El maquillaje era sencillo, pero haciendo resaltar mis ojos.

Me metieron en una blusa con rayas negras y blancas, una falda que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla con un estampado de colores negro, blanco y azul marino; me pusieron un saco color azul marino y una mascada alrededor de mi cuello. Gracias al cielo, me dejaron usar unas ballerinas.

―Edward se va a poner como loco ―empezó a saltar Alice como despertador.

―Te ves muy guapa ―Rosalie alisaba mi falda religiosamente.

Bajamos al comedor. En cuanto entramos, las miradas se posaron en mí. Al parecer no olvidaban la escena que ofrecí en la mañana.

Alice y Rosalie me tomaron de la mano, infundiéndome ánimos.

Caminé al lado de ellas, con la cabeza en alto. Daba la imagen de que no me importaba los cuchicheos mal disimulados, cuando en realidad, estaba nerviosa.

¿Dónde estaba la Bella confiada y fiestera?

_Ni cuentes con ella que está de redimida, _me reclamó mi parte liberal y rebelde.

Me quise agarrar a patadas, pero seguí con la postura que mantuve en cuanto entré en el comedor.

A lo lejos pude ver a James que me guiñaba un ojo.

Traté de contenerme y no ir a su mesa con el propósito de romperle una silla en la cabeza. Ese tipo estaba mal, estaba enfermo y era mejor no acercarme a él.

Estaba tan concentrada en fulminar con la mirada a James que ni si quiera noté que alguien se cruzó en mi camino, impidiéndome el paso.

Era Edward.

Conté hasta diez y de regreso.

―Permiso ―iba a rodearlo pero sus manos me inmovilizaron desde la cintura.

―Hola, amor ―sus labios se pegaron a los míos.

El besó me gusto e incluso me iba a lanzar, pero su agarre era firme.

―Aquí no, no quiero faltarte al respeto enfrente de toda la escuela ―su agarre seguía siendo firme cuando dijo eso, luego me soltó y se acomodó en su lugar.

¿Dios, en verdad dijo eso?

Pude escuchar que Rosalie y Alice se reían a mi lado como colegialas.

―Somos colegialas ―Alice y su don.

A veces me preguntaba si también leía mentes.

―No, pero tú eres un libro abierto ―Dios, Alice empezaba a…

―¿Desesperarte?

Rodé los ojos y me senté.

Alice y Rose seguían riendo cuando se sentaron.

Sentía la mirada de todos, prácticamente quería escurrirme por la silla, estar bajo la mesa y desaparecer. Pero tenía pocas opciones de escape con todas las miradas puestas. En especial la de Edward que era penetrante, me gustaba que me mirara y a la vez me ponía nerviosa.

Sentí el rubor subir por mi cara.

―Bella, no tienes por qué avergonzarte ―Alice parecía divertida con la situación, mi situación.

Miré mi plato vacío como si me susurrara los secretos del mundo. Tomé un sorbo del agua, sentía mi garganta seca.

―Tus suegros ya llegaron ―Rosalie se apresuró a decir.

Casi me ahogo con el agua, por no mencionar que hice una escena. Mi acceso de tos resonaba en todo el comedor, si de por sí el alumnado me miraba, ahora también tenía a los profesores mirando la escena que ofrecía. Debería empezar a cobrar por los espectáculos que daba. No era justo hacer el ridículo de a gratis.

Alice y Rose empezaron a moverse para ayudarme. No supe quien empezó a jalarme de las orejas ni quien palmeaba mi espalda.

Podía escuchar las risas a mi lado.

―Dios, no era para que te espantaras, mujer ―susurró Rosalie en mi oído.

Una vez que cesó la tos, mi rostro adquirió un nuevo tono de rojo si es que era posible. Carlisle y Esme me miraban extrañados.

Que me trague la tierra, pero quería desaparecer.

Mi mirada se encontró con ese par de ojos verde esmeralda que me derretían. Edward tenía la misma mirada de sus padres, pero con un plus de curiosidad.

La comida empezó a servirse, los platos se iban pasando y hasta el plato número treinta, me tocó ver lo delicioso de mi comida.

Nótese el sarcasmo, el platillo era una mezcla de algo verde, algo rojo y con el aspecto de vómito. No soy fan de la crema de col y verduras.

Lo bueno es que venía preparada, saqué de mi saco una bolsa de plástico, benditas sean las _Ziploc_. Esperé a que nadie me viera y empecé a acomodar la bolsa para vaciar el asqueroso contenido en ella. Guardé la bolsa en el bolsillo de mi saco.

Levanté la vista para volverme a encontrar a Edward que me miraba negando con la cabeza. Me había atrapado con la sopa en la bolsa. Me limité a encogerme de hombros y a darle una mirada cínica.

A mi lado Alice, estaba en las mismas al igual que Rosalie. Saqué un par de bolsas y se las pasé.

―Eso es ser buena amiga ―me abrazó Alice.

―Gracias, Bella ―Rosalie me mandó un beso.

Sonreí.

―Que nadie las vea ―advertí.

Pero como era de esperarse, las vieron Emmet al otro lado del comedor, en la mesa de los profesores y Jasper que le mandó un beso a Alice.

Edward era otra cosa, me miraba con reproche. Sí, me esperaba un regaño por parte de mi… mi… esa cosa.

Reí ante mis pensamientos.

Los platos siguieron pasando y me encontré con algo más comestible. Era ternera al limón y más vegetales al vapor. Comí mi pequeña porción, feliz de la vida. Era feliz.

Alice, estaba que saltaba de su asiento. Supe por qué en cuanto el postre estaba frente a nosotras, era un pay de limón.

Miré divertida la expresión de Alice. Parecía que estaba besando la cuchara, era divertido ver como se pasaba y repasaba la cuchara.

Jasper parecía embobado por la escena que estaba dando Alice.

Disimuladamente le pasé el plato con mi postre a mi amiga. Esperaba que Alice me pasara su plato cuando hubiera algo con chocolate.

Algo que podía volverme loca hasta la locura y en exceso, era el chocolate.

Mi querida amiga me miró con agradecimiento.

―De no ser porque de por sí ya tienes a todos mirándote, te besaría ―Alice tenía la boca llena por un buen pedazo que había tomado.

Reí, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, era domingo y podía ser informal.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín.

La tarde era nublada, la piel de mis piernas se erizó al contacto con el frío.

Respiré profundamente e intenté ignorar el frío. Necesitaba despejarme un momento. En realidad, necesitaba masticar el hecho de que era novia de Edward.

¿Me gusta? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Mike y él?

Era feo hacer comparaciones con Edward y Mike, pero con Mike fue sencillo decir sí. En realidad, Mike ni si quiera me preguntó, simplemente dejé que las cosas pasaran.

Con Edward era diferente, de una manera que me asustaba. Era como ser vulnerable ante él y dejar en él todo. Mi vida, mi respiración, mi corazón y mi alma dependían de él. Eso era seguro, era muy pronto para sentir eso. Era muy pronto como para saber lo que iba a querer más adelante. Y sin embargo, una parte de mí estaba gritando que era una tonta por dudar.

Tenía miedo de terminar como mis padres, Charlie estaba enamorado cuando se casó con Renée y jamás llegó a pensar en las consecuencias de haberse casado tan joven, sin conocer realmente a Renée. Era exagerado juntar a Edward y la palabra "matrimonio", era muy pronto, pero era el miedo a dejar que mi vida dependiera de él.

Debía de ser honesta conmigo, Edward provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido. No sólo eran las sensaciones físicas compartidas en el cine o en la cama de Alice. Era el hecho de que me sentía atada de una extraña manera, una manera desconocida.

¿Estaba enamorada?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero una cosa era segura: Edward era especial para mí.

Me lo decía el hecho de que me puse como loca cuando besó a Tanya, incluso mi corazón latió dolorosamente cuando pensé en ese hecho. Me lo decía por la manera en la que me preocupaba lo que le pasaba. Quería estar cerca de él y tenía unas inmensas ganas de saber lo que él pensaba de mí.

Las cartas estaban repartidas, debía dar mi mejor jugada.

Sentí pasos detrás de mío.

No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién era. Lo sentía.

Edward se acercó más y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura. Sus labios dejaron suaves besos en mi coronilla, en mis mejillas, sentí como apartaba mi cabello para darle besos a mi nuca, su aliento acariciaba ese pedazo de piel expuesta.

―Mmmm… ―inspiró profundamente―. Hueles delicioso, tu cabello huele a fresas…

Me sonrojé con sólo decir eso.

Sus manos empezaron a tomar mis brazos, me giró para que estuviera cerca de su aliento. Sus labios se acercaron a mi mandíbula, dejó húmedos besos en mi garganta y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Mis labios, lo recibieron con gusto. Había dulzura en ese acto, me dejaba sin aliento y con ganas de más. Saborear sus labios era algo que jamás dejaría de hacer. Sentía su aliento en el mío y sus manos descansaban firmemente en mi espalda baja.

―No comiste bien ―sus labios seguían pegados a los míos cuando hizo esa acusación.

―No me gustaba esa cosa ―hice una mueca de asco.

―¿Y el postre? ―se separó un poco para verme a los ojos.

―Era un soborno para que cuando haya algo con chocolate, Alice me lo diera ―sí, era una desvergonzada.

―Pues casi no comiste ―me regañó.

Su mirada era dulce, pero su rostro era severo.

Me tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarme por el jardín hasta un lugar que no me había detenido a inspeccionar.

―Aquí guardamos los autos ―explicó.

El lugar no estaba tan apartado del colegio, pero si era un privado.

De sus bolsillos sacó unas llaves, abrió una puerta que estaba al lado de un gran portón. Tenía el aspecto de una cochera, como cualquier otra. Sólo que había algunas cosas apiladas por ahí. Había un Volvo, un Mercedes y un Jeep. Junto a una mesa había una charola de plata con llaves.

Edward tomó unas y cuando quitó los seguros, me llevó frente al Mercedes.

―¿No nos meteremos en problemas? ―pregunté sorprendida.

―Tu siempre atraes problemas ―me dio un beso de piquito―, tentaré a la suerte.

Le di una mirada envenenada.

―No te enojes ―le dio un beso a mi nariz.

Sonreí como tonta, en mi fuero interno me estaba agarrando a bofetadas.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―no podía con la curiosidad.

Edward me abrió la puerta para que entrara, la cerró. Vi cómo se apresuró a llegar al volante.

―Cinturón ―indicó―. Iremos a que comas como es debido.

Mordí mi labio para no sonreír ante el tono juguetón de él.

―No es necesario, no me voy a romper ―puse los ojos en blanco.

―Pero si te puedes enfermar o te va a dar una descompensación ―me reprendió.

―Ni que me matara de hambre ―me crucé de brazos.

―No te vi en el desayuno y casi comiste en el almuerzo ―encendió el auto.

No dije nada. Pude ver la puerta abrirse y el auto se movió, avanzó a una velocidad de locos. Pasamos de frente por el colegio. La puerta se abrió, pasamos por ella y siguió avanzando a alta velocidad.

―Bella, creo que debemos decirle a mis padres lo que tú y yo somos ―pareció tentar el terreno.

―¿Podemos esperar? ―pregunté nerviosa―. No quiero que piensen mal de mí por estar contigo ―me apresuré a añadir.

―No hacemos nada malo ―si mirada seguía al frente, pero su mano apretaba el volante.

―No es eso ―me mordí el labio.

―Bella, no hacemos nada malo, somos dos personas que mantienen una relación amorosa. Quiero conocerte y quiero que tú me conozcas ―me sonrió―. Se supone que el noviazgo es una etapa para que te pretenda, me conozcas, logre tenerte por completo y al final llegamos al matrimonio.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

¿Matrimonio? Dijo matrimonio.

Parecía que esa palabra hacía eco en mi cabeza… _Matrimonio… Matrimonio… Matrimonio…_

¿Yo casarme?

―Alto, cowboy ―puse las manos en alto―. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que apenas estamos iniciando una relación y tú ya estás hablando de matrimonio?

―¿Con qué finalidad es una relación? ―preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

―Somos jóvenes, no sabemos lo que queremos de la vida ―parecía que mi iba a dar el soponcio.

―Bella, deberías de dejar esa faceta ―me miró un momento.-

―Es que no es lógico que me hables de esas cosas si apenas acabo de darte el sí.

―Ok, no hablaré de eso… Por ahora

Me limité a asentir, pero no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo.

―No dejaré que escapes, ya te tengo en mis brazos y ahora no dejaré que te alejes… ―Su mano buscó la mía, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los míos.

―No quiero que te alejes ―susurré―, pero no estoy lista para hablar de eso…

―Lo que tú digas, princesa ―su agarre se apretó.

―Gracias… ¿A dónde vamos?

―Digamos que vamos a tener nuestra segunda cita…

* * *

**Yo de regreso, lo siento si subí tarde el cap, pero tuve problemas que me superaron hoy.**

**Lamento no haber podido alargar más el capítulo, incluso corté una parte de la historia porque mi cabeza no me daba para más.**

**De verdad lo siento, pero con toda la bronca de ayer y hoy, apenas y tuve tiempo de darle los últimos retoques. Espero que no me quieran mandar con los Vulturi.**

**En fin, las cosas estuvieron feas:**

**Ayer por la tarde una persona cercana a mí, tuvo un accidente, todo salió bien, pero la persona que le chocó por atrás no quiso admitir su responsabilidad. Se hizo una bronca y al final la chava sobornó al juez para salir bien librada aunque las pruebas decían lo contrario.**

**Eso es lo malo, lo que me avergüenza de mi país. En México así es, la televisión es un asco y la justicia se vende al mejor postor. Me da pena y asco ver ese tipo de situaciones. Me enferma. Es increíble que un funcionario público haga esas cochinadas. De verdad, que me da mucho coraje que hagan esas cosas, imagínense si se vende por un choque, ¿por qué más se venderá? ¿A cuantas personas inocente habrá condenado?**

**De verdad que estoy muy enojada con las injusticias en México. Pero no queda en mí o en mi familia hacer justicia por mano propia. Sé que esa niña solita se va a condenar. Ayer fue una mentira, mañana chance y su cobardía sea su perdición. En serio, todo lo que hagas en esta vida se devuelve. El Karma es algo de loq ue nadie puede escapar.**

**¿Dónde entro yo? Pues que mi hermana y yo estuvimos todo el sacrosanto día de aquí para allá haciendo los encargos de la persona en cuestión.**

**No me molesta hacerlo, aclaro. Lo hice con gusto, pero pues apenas acabo de terminar de hacer unas cosas que tenía pendientes.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Gracias a todas por su paciencia y por los REVIEWS, espero poder saludarlas y responder sus REVIEWS pasados. Gracias.**

**XOXO**

**Lena Duchannes Moon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Al Gato y al Ratón

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS AL FINAL!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Al Gato y al Ratón**

**Alice POV**

Jasper ya estaba sentado en mi cama cuando entré a mi dormitorio.

No esperaba Rose ni a Bella ya que se habían escapado con sus respectivas parejas en una cita romántica.

―Jazz, tenemos mucho que hablar y planear ―él asintió lentamente.

En realidad no me molestaba que Jazz fuera a veces callado, en realidad me prendía de una manera poco apropiada. Jasper era especial en muchos sentidos, tenerlo era el mejor regalo que la vida me había dado. Jasper podía ser callado a veces, pero cuando no lo era, decía las cosas más hermosas y sinceras que he escuchado.

―De momento no debemos de preocuparnos de María, en ese punto estamos claros ―empecé a dar sacar los pequeños sobres con polvo pica pica―. Tanya es otro punto que sí debemos de mantener bien vigilado, ella no sospecha nada. Para Carlisle y Esme, Tanya se quedó dormida y despertó desubicada ―empecé a reír―. Hubiera muerto por ver su cara de terror al verse sola y encerrada en el camión. Lo malo es que sus gritos alertaron al guardia.

Jasper mi hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Fui al encuentro de sus brazos.

―También debemos de estar al pendiente de James ―sus pulgar empezó a hacer círculos en mi brazo.

―James es un problema al igual que Victoria ―mi barbilla descansó en su pecho―. Victoria le ha mandado miradas envenenadas a Bella. Si Tanya y Victoria se unen vamos a tener un problema muy grande ―mi sonrisa se tensó―. Mi amiga siempre ha tenido mala suerte, vaya que en días se ha echado a dos alacranes al pantalón.

Besé a Jasper. Nunca me iba a cansar de esa sensación, era algo adictivo. La boca se me hacía agua con sus besos, era como comer algo dulce y que me gustara. Sus labios eran perfectos para mí.

―Pero también debemos de ver a James ―Jasper parecía preocupado―. Maria dice que James llega a los extremos y cuando se trata de retos…

―Él no conoce límites ―acabé la frase por él―, lo sé. De momento no veo que tome una decisión, pero cuando lo haga va a ser algo de momento, James actúa por instinto. Se cree un cazador y para desgracia de Bella, lo es…

―Tanya planea algo ―Jasper parecía meditar lo que decía―. Hace rato la vi sospechosamente.

Me concentré un momento y abrí los ojos…

―Esa perra… Ni sé para qué me esfuerzo en ver lo que hace Tanya ―me quejé―. Lo único que se le ocurre son niñadas.

Jasper me miró interrogante.

―Lo único que va a hacer es aumentar nuestros refuerzos de alcohol ―me reí―, y del bueno, pero ni si quiera lo sabe.

―¿Qué planea en sí?

―Va a venir a tocar la puerta para asegurarse de que no hay nadie y lo hará hasta que cuando toque no haya nadie ―lo empuje en la cama y me puse a horcajadas en él. Añadí con voz seductora―. Tú y yo vamos a estar escondidos en tu dormitorio hasta que Tanya se haya asegurado que no haya nadie; va a dejar unas botellas que consiguió con Laurent.

―Planea acusarlas ―Jasper mordió mi labio inferior.

―Exacto, pero no cuenta con que mi novio me va a esconder todas las cosas prohibidas que Bella y yo tenemos ―me levanté dándole un beso rápido en los labios―. Tenemos cosas que esconder Jazz.

Me levanté y saqué una pequeña maleta en donde iba metiendo las cosas de Bella y Rosalie tenían. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jazz metiendo las cosas que consideraba prohibidas. Al cabo de media hora, ya todo estaba empacado.

Eso era lo precioso de que entre las chicas y yo no había secretos, sabía todo de ellas y ellas sabían todo de mí. No pude evitar sonreír ante mis pensamientos. Serían amigas que atesoraría de por vida.

―Y usted ―me dirigí a Jasper coquetamente, pestañeando de una manera que lo dejara boquiabierto―, usted será algo que también atesoraré de por vida.

Me perdí en sus labios.

―Te amo, Alice ―me abrazó―. Eres mi vida, eres el sol que ilumina mi vida oscura, eres mi salvación… Amor, tú eres lo más puro y hermoso que tengo.

―Jasper, vamos a salir de eso ―lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude―. Ya tengo algo planeado algo para que Maria no pueda inculparte o perjudicarte.

―¿Qué haría sin ti?

―Shh… no pienses en eso Jazz, siempre me vas a tener.

―Te amo, Alice.

―Te amo Jazz.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados un rato.

Pero había cosas que hacer, teníamos el tiempo contado.

Llevamos la maleta y la escondimos, por si acaso, bajo la cama de Edward.

―Pensemos como Bella… ―empecé.

―Oh, Eddie ―Jazz imitó a Bella, la hacía tan bien que no pude evitar reír―, cállate y deja que me coma tus chocolates.

―Aún los tenemos ―me reí.

―Pensé que ya se los habían comido.

―Nop, los guardamos para las crisis.

―¿Crisis?

―Cosa de chicas…

Jasper se encogió de hombros…

Salí del dormitorio de los chicos, con un plan en mi cabeza… No me hacía gracia utilizarlos puesto que pensaba guardarlos para el cumpleaños de Bella, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Además de que había pensado como Bella y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Tenía un plan de lo más hermoso.

―Jazz, necesito una cámara pequeña ―consigue eso.

Jasper asintió.

Sonreí con las cosas en claro.

Necesitaba mi estuche con maquillaje… Busqué la pintura en crema de color blanco, rojo, negro y sabía que tenía por ahí una cosa que era necesario en las profundidades de mi maletín con maquillajes, igual los iba a utilizar en Halloween, por si acaso.

Jasper llegó cuando tenía las brochas, los maquillajes tanto en crema y como en polvo.

―La conseguí, nena ―sacó esa pequeña cosa de sus bolsillos.

―Jazz, eres el mejor.

_Prepárate Tanya que te espera lo mejor_, pensé.

**~oOo~**

**Edward POV**

Bella parecía nerviosa ante mis palabras. Pero era verdad, se supone que debo de conquistarla, asegurarle que seré un buen proveedor, comprometerme con ella, casarme y tener hijos.

Por un momento vino a mi mente aquel pensamiento que tuve sobre ella, había pensado que ella no era la indicada para ser esa persona especial, ahora todo eso estaba olvidado, porque la quería para mí.

La llevé a un restaurante y ella se limitó a observar el menú como si este le susurrara un buen chisme.

―Ensalada César ―pidió con una sonrisa―, gracias.

―Bella ―la regañé―, eso no es bueno, apenas comiste el día de hoy y una ensalada no te va a dar lo que necesitas.

Ella me dedicó una mirada envenenada. Me acerqué al mesero que no dejaba de ver a mi novia, le pedí que le trajera un plato rabioles con zetas, la ensalada, carne que era su proteína y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Mientras ordenaba por Bella, ella me fulminaba con la mirada. En cuanto se fue el mesero, me gruñó.

―No pienso comer todo eso ―se miró las uñas.

―Está bien ―le sonreí―, no comes eso y hablaremos de matrimonio.

Se le salieron los ojos y podría jurar que empezaba a hiperventilar.

―Comeré todo eso ―se apresuró a decir.

No pude evitar reír ante eso. Me pregunté por un momento su renuencia al matrimonio. Tal vez era apresurado hablar de eso ahora, pero tenía claro que para eso era el noviazgo.

―Bella, cuéntame más de ti ―le pedí.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―parecía que sus manos tenían una batalla bajo la mesa, estaba nerviosa.

―Todo ―no pude contener mi reacción―, quiero saber todo.

―Bueno… en una mañana soleada del 13 de septiembre nació una preciosura y…

―Bella…

―Ok, ok… ―suspiró―. Me gustan los perros, tengo una banda que en realidad somos más unos vándalos que una banda de música…

―¿Hacen destrozos? ―no la imaginaba haciendo esas cosas.

―Sí, pero nada comparado como el que me trajo hasta aquí.

―Entonces, es verdad que le prendiste fuego a una chica ―Bella sonrió ante la aceptación de los hechos.

―Culpable ―aceptó―, no me arrepiento y cuando pueda haré que me expulsen de esa jaula a la que llaman internado.

La miré sin dar crédito a lo que salió de sus labios.

―¡¿Qué?! ―mis manos se crisparon.

―Lo que oyes, pienso fugarme e irme a una playa en México. Después regresaré a casa con arrepentimiento, papá me perdonará y mi vida volverá a ser como antes: motos, fiestas, darle dolores de cabeza a Renée cuando le esconda sus cosas ―me miró y sonrió con complicidad―, ya sabes, mi mamá es tan distraída que a veces disfruto de esconderle las llaves del auto o jugar con el peróxido cuando hace sus tratamientos para tener el cabello perfecto.

―No puedes irte ―mi corazón se encogió―, ahora estás conmigo.

―Sip, por eso debes de disfrutar, mientras puedas hacerlo ―agregó con humor.

―¿Qué tiene de malo el internado? ―no iba a dejar que se fuera, la amarraría a un árbol e incluso hablaría con mis padres. Pero ella no se iría, ella no iba dejarme.

―Aparte de que James me da ñañaras…

―Eso se puede arreglar ―la interrumpí.

―¿Y qué me dices del encierro? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Vamos, no es tan malo ―tenía que aferrarme a lo que fuera―. Además vas a extrañar a Alice y a Rosalie.

Ella me miró divertida.

―Alice y Rosalie siempre van a estar ahí, además de que bien puedo ingeniármelas para que o nos escapemos o puedo hacer que nos expulsen.

―No lo permitiré, por mi vida que no te irás. No vas a dejarme.

―Edward, seamos conscientes, yo no soy alguien que vaya ad hoc con tu vida ―hizo una mueca ante sus palabras―. Apenas nos conocemos y…

―Pero podemos conocernos ―empezaba a desesperarme― y ya te dije que no voy a dejar que me dejes. Aceptaste tener una relación conmigo y no va a haber manera de que puedas dejarme ―Bella parecía que no daba crédito a mis palabras―. Si tengo que seguirte a México, lo haré y si tengo que amarrarte a un árbol, no dudes que lo haré… porque voy a hacer que esto funcione, porque sé que detrás de esa apariencia hay alguien frágil y quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón.

Bella por un momento se quedó callada antes de añadir.

―Ya lo eres ―parecía derrotada.

―Parece como si fuera algo malo ―mi emoción se veía eclipsada ante sus palabras. Me costaba trabajo aceptar que ella se sentía con miedo―, no debería de tener miedo. Aquí estoy.

Su mirada se desvió.

―Por ahora ―su voz sonó lastimera.

―Mírame ―tomé su barbilla.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sabía que ella tenía sus inseguridades, aunque se hiciera la fuerte, pero podía leer lo que ella sentía.

―Estoy aquí, no iré a ningún lado y quiero que me dejes entrar ―podía ver que llevaba una lucha interna―. Te haces rollos, rollos internos que al final parece que te tratas de convencerte de que son reales.

―Ahora resulta que sacas tu título de psicólogo ―dijo con fastidio.

―No, pero sé que sientes… porque aunque no lo creas, te siento ―tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho―. Aquí te siento. Amor, no pienso dejarte caer, entiende eso y acepta lo que está pasando.

―No quiero que los errores de mis padres me alcancen ―admitió, retenía las lágrimas.

La atraje mi pecho.

―No te puedo asegurar lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero si te puedo prometer que estaré a tu lado, porque quiero ser tu amigo, tu compañero, tu novio y cuando llegue el momento quiero ser tu amante y, aunque no te guste la idea, quiero ser tu esposo y que tú seas mía.

―Lo primero me sonó a gloria ―su mirada me derretía―, pero lo segundo… haré como que no escuché eso.

―Le temes al matrimonio por tus padres ―no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Asintió con pesar una vez.

―Sólo hay que verlos para saber que no todos tienen finales felices ―pareció caer en la cuenta de algo―. Y no debería de desnudar mi alma frente a ti ―se levantó de la mesa.

La retuve.

―No, no te vayas ―le rogué.

Soltó aire de golpe.

Me quedé prendado a sus ojos, quise decirle con la mirada lo que ella no quería escuchar, quería que me dejara entrar en su corazón, sin dudas, sólo amor.

―Bella, déjame amarte y no me midas el amor ―la atraje a mis labios―. No quiero lamentos, sólo amor.

Bella soltó todas sus barreras y supe que, de momento, había ganado.

**~oOo~**

**Alice POV**

Como había dicho, esta no era mi venganza, pero sí que era la revancha por haber querido inculparnos de algo.

Había terminado de maquillar a Tanya, con el cuidado de no despertarla. Su cara estaba cubierta de maquillaje blanco, su nariz tenía pegada una nariz de payaso, sus ojos estaban maquillados como los de un payaso, tenía una sonrisa de miedo que le llegaba hasta las mejillas y tenía unas chapas de un rojo brillante. A su look le agregué una peluca de color verde chillón, claro que tuve que pegarla, lo que ella no sabe es que el pegamento se quita con agua caliente; se iba a arrancar unos buenos cabellos.

Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el fuego recorriera las mechas hasta su objetivo, le iba a dar un 16 de Septiembre.

La cámara ya estaba grabando desde el minuto en el que prendimos la mecha.

Teníamos el extintor por si se prendía algo.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban distribuidos alrededor de la cama de Tanya. La chispa iba recorriendo la mecha, sólo falta muy poco, podía ver desde la pantalla la actividad. Había decidido poner cámaras por toda la habitación para tener una buena vista. Me había costado trabajo, pero nada es imposible para Alice Brandon.

Sonreí con la satisfacción en mi cara, había puesto sumo cuidado en que no hubiera pruebas en mis contra o en la de Bella, sabía que íbamos a ser las principales sospechosas, pero sin pruebas no hay culpabilidad.

La chispa llegó hasta el final de la mecha, que era en donde se distribuían las diez mechas; la escena era perfecta. Las dos primeras mechas, que estaban al pie de la cama, se consumieron. Era el momento en el que los dos petardos iban a hacer «boom» y Tanya se llevaría el primer susto de los seis que faltaban.

Un estruendo acompañado con el grito de Tanya resonaron en el cuarto…

La cara de Tanya y más su grito le dieron la mueca perfecta. Amaba haber tomado cursos de maquillaje y de disfraz.

La segunda carga explotó. Tanya trataba de bajar de su cama pero en el momento en el que sus pies tocaban el suelo, estallaba otra carga. Sus gritos resonaban en todo el cuarto y las explosiones seguían hasta la última que era en la cabecera de su cama. Tanya estaba saltando en la cama y gritaba como una loca.

En ese momento estaba muerta de la risa. Su cara era lo más gracioso que pude haber visto. Sólo esperaba las dos últimas sorpresas. Una ya estaba en camino, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a los curiosos que fueron a ver la escena.

Había reconocido a Félix y Demetri, quienes se retorcían de la risa al ver a Tanya con ese disfraz. Las personas seguían entrando y todos estaban arremolinados en el pasillo y en el dormitorio, todos veían a Tanya con ese disfraz y se reían. Tanya no lo soportó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su closet. Puerta que tenía un par de hilos resistentes, estos sostenían un balde con lodo. Tanya abrió la puerta y se llenó de lodo, podía asegurar que ese lodo debía de tener algún gusano.

Mi risa y la de Jasper eran incontenibles, estábamos viendo la escena desde primera fila. Incluso Jasper consiguió palomitas.

En unos minutos iban a llegar Carlisle y Esme, como era de esperarse, Tanya nos culparía. Era hora de poner el plan B en marcha.

Me puse la mezcla con aguacate en la cara y en la de Jasper. Me encargué de que la cama de Bella estuviera bien abultada, y puse una toalla simulando su cara. Jasper se haría pasar por Rosalie y yo diría…

¡Se acercaban! Escondí todos los materiales de espionaje debajo de la cama de Rosalie. Me pegué con la pata de la cama un dedo del pie.

―¡Ay, puta madre! ―solté. Un par de lágrimas escaparon―. Esa no es tu culpa Tanya, pero también te la cobraré.

Vaya, a esa mujer le gusta acumular deudas.

Me apresuré a prender el incienso y empecé a hacer un baile ridículo.

―Señoritas… ―Carlisle entró por la puerta.

―Bienvenido, hermano ―hice una reverencia―. El camino a la belleza no discrimina. Y acá entre nos ―me acerqué a Carlisle para darle un codazo cómplice―, sabía que es cutis perfecto era porque usaba algo.

Carlisle me miró como si le hubiera hablado en mandarín.

―Señorita Brandon ―Esme me miraba la escena que estaba ofreciendo―, ¿qué es todo esto?

―Bueno, estamos haciendo un día de spa ―grité emocionada―. Ya sabe, la regla es que persona que entra, persona que no puede salir ―dije con severidad―. Bella y Rosalie están tomando un baño con hierbas especiales para no tener arrugas en el cuerpo; para ese proceso es necesario estar completamente desnudo ―hice una mueca de repulsión―. Así que le pediré a usted, que le unte las hierbas a su esposo. No estoy preparada para ver eso.

―¿Perdón? ―Carlisle se puso rojo.

―Ya saben, uno también se arruga de otros lados, no sólo de la cara ―expliqué―. Para usted tengo un aceite que le va a poner todo es su lugar.

Carlisle y Esme casi se desmallan con mis ocurrencias.

―Cuando terminen, lo que sea que estén haciendo ―Carlisle parecía nervioso―, las espero en mi oficina.

―¡Alto! ―grité alarmada―. ¡No pueden abandonar la habitación así! Ofenderán a la diosa de la belleza… ―busqué entre mis sesos un nombre―. Dior Mandarine, si van a retirarse, deben de mostrar sus respetos; tienen que mover la panza así ―empecé a mover mi bata…

No pude hacer nada más porque ya habían salido de la habitación.

El aire volvió a mis pulmones.

Todo había salido bien…

**~oOo~**

**Bella POV**

Sería una persona amorosa, por un día. Haría como los alcohólicos, diría la frase: "Sólo por hoy…"

_Sólo por hoy, seré una mujer enamorada y débil._

Estaba caminando a su lado, y agradecía el hecho de caminar. La comida había sido deliciosa, por lo que pude comer sin ningún problema; aunque al final sólo pude pedir el pastel para llevar, no me cabía ni un bocado más. La caminata me ayudaba a aligerar la sensación de que había comido como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los dedos de Edward se aseguraban de que mi saco me tapara bien y acomodaba mi mascada para que no pasara el frío aire por mi garganta. Era un gesto tierno, se preocupaba y era un caballero.

No volvimos a tocar el tema de mi fuga, pero sabía que había sido un error haber mencionado eso. Ahora lo tendría vigilando cada paso que diera.

Llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta para después él meterse. Edward puso la calefacción y yo me recargué en el asiento.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, hasta que decidí mover los botones y buscar una estación de radio. Para mi suerte, estaba una de Katy Perry y me puse a cantar. Estaba feliz, era fan y de alguna manera e identificaba con esa canción en particular. Cada frase y cada armonía eran mi perdición, no me importaba si estaba dando notas altas, sólo existía ese momento en el que de alguna manera estaba expresando lo que sentía. Al término de la canción, pude ver a Edward que me seguía mirando.

―Te la dedico ―fue lo único que dije.

La radio fue apagada por mí y me dediqué a ver a otro lado, menos a Edward.

Edward suspiró y salió del auto. Fruncí el ceño, ¿se habrá molestado?

La puerta trasera se abrió y Edward se metió. Sus manos me jalaron hasta él, mi cuerpo se deslizó hasta el asiento trasero. No tuve tiempo para salir de mi sorpresa, sus labios se pegaron a los míos en un beso acalorado, dulce e intenso. Sus brazos me apretaban más a él y su aliento era embriagador. No pensaba, no veía a mi alrededor, sólo existía él. La dulzura y lo intenso del beso me hacían ver fuegos artificiales. La electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que volteos estremecieran mi espalda. Estaba en el cielo y agradecía eso. Nuestros labios se despegaron.

―Eres mi adicción, Bella ―volvió a atrapar mis labios.

El beso volvió a ser intenso, su mano se posó en mi nuca y me apretó más a él y su otro brazo se puso alrededor de mí. Era como si no quisiera que me separar de él, aunque quisiera, su agarre era firme y mi fuerza no era nada contra la de él. Sus labios me exigían más y jadeé cuando su lengua empezó a saborear mi labio superior, dejando descargas que iban desde mi labio hasta mi vientre.

―Edward… ―repetí su nombre varias veces.

―No hables, amor ―su aliento acarició mi rostro―. Dame tus labios…

Y no lo contradije, mis labios buscaron los suyos. A pesar de que me tenía estampada a su cuerpo, no me sentía lo suficientemente cerca, por un momento pensé en que tal vez sobraba la ropa. Me quedé congelada y me separé de él. Fue algo difícil, ya que Edward se aferró a mí.

No supe si pasaron minutos u horas pero sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

Alice.

Contesté

―¿Qué pasó? ―aún me faltaba el aliento.

―_Bella, tienen que regresar _―parecía divertida―. _Somos sospechosas de un crimen que cometí._

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Edward miraba mi reacción―. ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Alice?

―_Nada, pero debemos de estar preparadas. Ya oculté las evidencias y Carlisle no tardará en aporrear la puerta para interrumpir nuestro día de spa. Llama a Rosalie._

―Alice, voy para allá ―colgué.

―¿Qué…? ―le levanté un dedo a Edward para que no dijera nada.

Busqué entre mis contactos a Rosalie. Llamé Hasta que me contestó.

―¿_Bella? _―parecía agitada.

―Rose, no quiero ni imaginar por qué estás así de agitada, pero debes de ir corriendo al internado. Alice nos metió en un problema ―masajeé mi sien.

―_Voy para allá _―colgó.

Me bajé deprisa y me pasé al lado del copiloto.

Edward imitó mi comportamiento y arrancó el auto.

―Bella, ¿qué paso? ―tenía la vista al frente.

―Alice se… nos metió en un lío ―me mordí el labio.

―No me refería a eso… ―pareció dudar―. Cuando te besé… parecías asustada.

―No ―mentí.

―Me estás mintiendo ―su vista seguía al frente, pero sus manos apretaban el volante.

―No fue nada, sólo me sorprendí ante mis pensamientos ―desvié la vista y sentí mis manos sudar.

―Dime ―volteé a verlo y su mandíbula estaba tensada.

―Pensé que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca ―mentí a medias.

―Estás omitiendo algo ―me acusó.

―Y pensé que la ropa sobraba ―concluí. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y sentía la necesidad de esconder mi cabeza cual avestruz.

―No debes de avergonzarte ―su mano apretó mi rodilla―, yo también pensé eso.

―Estamos yendo muy rápido ―me estaba obsesionando.

―Lo sé, pero también sé que este tipo de cosas no son para cuestionarse; se trata de vivir el momento ―sonreí. Había sonado como yo.

―Lo sé ―de tanto morderme el labio me iba a sacar sangre.

―Eres tan rebelde y a veces eres tan frágil ―parecía decirlo más para él que para mí.

―En fin… No sé en qué me metió Alice, pero será divertido ―traté de cambiar de tema.

―Sí es necesario, diré que estabas conmigo.

―No, no lo hagas.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que sepan que estuviste conmigo? ―parecía enojado.

―No, lo que pasa es que pueden castigarnos ―me acerqué para depositar un beso en su mejilla―, no quiero que otras cosas impidan que disfrute de mi novio ―mi voz fue coqueta.

Edward reaccionó a mi cercanía y me complació que se estremeciera.

―Lo que tú digas, amor.

Sonreí coqueta y me acomodé en mi asiento.

Sólo por hoy, seré una colegiala enamorada.

¡Vaya domingo!

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo, yop! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**REVIEWS? Cuéntenme!**

**Antes que nada, les agradezco su apoyo y pido perdón por haber me retrasado en responderles! Pero ya me he organizado, así que ahí va!**

***Ichigoneeko: Perdóname tú, que ni respuestas te he dado! Pero ya me organicé. Seee Tanya es eso y más, pero es bien tonta. Saludos comadre! Sabes que se te quiere! Seee la gran pregunta y la gran respuesta! James está loco!**

***Yuukistrawberry: ya ves, una que se esfuerza por ustedes ja ja ja ja! Esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes! Seeee! James sale a escena y espero no decepcionarte con todo lo que va a hacer! A mí también me encanta ponerle un toque de locura a la historia!**

***LaPrincesithaKitty262: conocedora! Leíste esos libros, a mí me encantaron como me traumaron! Pero al final fue agridulce. Pero fui feliz con todos. Y dime, qué te gusta leer? Y en cuanto a que soy mala, hija checa mis otras historias! Verás que ahí sí soy mala!**

***Jana Cullen: gracias comadre por todo! Que bueno que te guste lo que escribo! Sniff sniff… Seee en todas partes habitan las ratas! Todo está bien, y que a esas personas les vaya como les tenga que ir! Gracias y sabes que se te quiere!**

***PettySweett: Gracias y bienvenida, (a ella sí le parezco divertida) ja ja ja ja! Eres muy linda, gracias!**

***azumii cullen: pues ya ves, Alice es muy vengativa y la comprendo, se esmeró en dejarlos solos y Tanya lo arruinó. Gracias! Eres un 3 Lamento espantarte! Tranquis que aquí sigo! Hierba mala nunca muere!**

***Dani salvatore cullen: que gusto y bienvenida! Gracias y espero seguir contando con tus opiniones!**

***MarieAliceIsabella: Comadre, me da gusto que te guste y que haya sido tu cap FAV! Ja ja ja ja soy mala por cortar el cap ahí! Seee, apareció James y eso significan problemas! La segunda cita result´tranquila pero habrá más cosas!**

***Pily carreiro: Gracias por creer en lo que hay en mi cabeza! La historia va a ser larga! Y pues veremos, hija! Prometo publicar todos los viernes y trataré de extender más los caps! Mi propósito es llegar a las 7 000 palabras! YAY! Tengo una nueva BFF! Gracias, por todo! Y veremos que pasa el lunes con Bella y Edward… se acerca el apocalipsis y créeme me querrás matar por lo que se avecina!**

***Silviasony: habrá más cosas, créeme!**

***Isabella Soudy: Tienes bonito nombre! Is, gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por ser mi FAN!**

***bonxi: Gracias y seeeee! Bella se pasa de cabezota, se hace pero nuestro querido Edward se encargará de que ella se entregue sin miedos. Seee a Bella le dio el soponcio! Pues es que van rápido! Y pues a ella eso la pone loca, pero la cosa es que ella va a pasar por muchas cosas y esperemos que Edward logre derribar a sus demonios!**

***Guest: haré un cap todos los viernes! Saludos y nos leemos! De nada, y gracias por leer lo que escribo! Sé que ustedes van a estar ahí y las amo! Pasa y lee mis otras historias! Nos leemos!**

***Lucy-Cullen-Hale-Vampire: Gracias! Bienvenida y saludos! Nos leemos!**

***Iris: habrá más caps y publicaré uno por semana! Saludos!**

***stewpattz: te gusto? Saludos!**

***Thaab: perdón, actualizaré más temprano! Ja ja ja ja! Saludos!**

***Sachys: gracias, bienvenida y espero seguirte leyendo! XOXO**

***KATE AMY J: seeee son novios! La carne es débil y me agrada que te haya gustado la manera de convencer de Edward! (Cc TODOS LOS HOMBRES: aprendan) Seee, van rápido, esperemos que Edward derribe sus demonios y Bella aprenda algunas cositas! Pero si era para traumarse! Gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo! Te mando muchos saludos! Nos leemos, bienvenida! XOXO**

***anonimo (GUEST): gracias y perdón por la tardanza, es viernes y ya sabes una se pone loca! Trataré de subir más temprano! Espero que pueda subir a partir de la una de la tarde! Bienvenida, saludos! XOXO**

**Espero les haya gustado! Dejen reviews! Recuerden que tengo twitter (Issa_Márquez)**

**Saludos**

**XOXO**

**Lena!**


End file.
